Bella 10 Freindship is magic
by Generalhyna
Summary: Based on the A-Awsome comics by "Mauroz" When Toon Otaku Bella finds a strange alien device that lets her turn into ten alien heros, she sets out to protect Ponyville from alien and human harm, while Twilight Sparkle after learning she is the reincarnation of a unicorn, must find five other girls who share the element of harmony and the three Tri elements. ITS HARMONY HERO TIME!
1. And then there were 10 part 1

**Authors note: Are you ready…for something wild as based on a comic made by Devin artist Mauroz called "Freindship is magic" and the power of Ben 10 I give you "Bella 10-Freindship is magic" which is the tale of my oc, who weilds the omnitrix and Skurd and goes on adventures to protect ponyville from aliens, bad guys and agents of Discord and more as Bella stands up and works to prove to be a hero.**

 **Now let it be known this…the first playlist my oc has the reboot line up, but some aliens will be altered, another…well my oc is female and the alien forms will remain…male Don't ask its acward for my oc to use a male form so call it a omnitrix glitch.**

 **Now enough, its time to meet our heroine, and second heroine Twilight sparkle and Flash Sentery, who in here has a shared destiny connected with Bella, along with Gigglingmunehunes oc.**

 **Chapter 1 And then there were 10 part 1**

Up in space there were two space ships, however a larger orange almost organic one was chasing a smaller silver one who which the occupant of the larger ship wanted a special item that was in the smaller grey ship as it continued to fire as the camera went inside the ship revealing the commander of the mighty space ship, a strange squid faced but muscular alien with red eyes that shown many years of fights and battles that can pierce the strongest man's soul and make them falter and fall, his name is Vilgax an intergalactic warlord who will stop at nothing to get what he wants that is on the ship.

"Lord Vilgax the ship having the omnitrix is in your sight" said the head drone as Vilgax tighten his grip on his seat "All cannons aimed and fire on that ship, soon…the omnitrix will be mine and I will completely conquer the universe with an iron fist! And no one will dare be able to stop me" he said as he set his sights on the ship not knowing such an action will set the course of the destiny of one girl…

The camera then goes into a room that is filled to the brim with cartoon stuff, games and magna a large TV with a game station and a desk with a few filled journels and one opened as if to write in it and a chair where a tanned shoulder bag with a blue eye with a dripping tear as it goes to a queen sized bed with a transformers looking quilt with many patches of various transformers over the generations on it as a figure was snoring underneath it as the camera shows a figure hugging two homemade plush dolls one that looked like Omitraxus, one that looked like Globby from big hero six and another on her side looking like Movie verse sentinel prime as the figure moaned and groaned as there groggly moved the quilt away from there face reavealig who was the occupant was.

It was a young girl of 16 with messy and spiky brown-blonde hair **(think Narutos hair style)** and fair skin, a boyish face and a flat chest as her PJ top was just a simple white-t shirt with a pirates jolly rancher on front as she groggly opened her eyes revealing deep brown orbs as she looked at her digital alarm clock as she stared at it for a few seconds…before her eyes widened in shock as she had a panic look on her face "HOLY TOON I AM GONNA BE LATE FOR THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" she yelled practically running out of her bed leaving it in a mess (revealing a pair of black skull girls pj bottoms) as she dashes around her room as she ran into a bathroom as you see her toss out her PJs as the sound of a shower was hured before it turned off and then a hair dryer.

"Seriously I thought this can only happen in cartoons, but here its in real life!" she yelled in a voice belonging to Ben Tennyson at age 10 with a femmen undertone as the girl stepped out dressed in a pair of blue geans, black socks with cute skulls on them, a white blouse and an open red students jacket and a loose tie around her neck over all looking like a boy to those who don't know her as she quickly brushed her short hair as she ran around her room grabbing her shoes and the tan bag with the eye symbol and a journel that she stuffed into it as she jumped and got her shoes on "Ugg if my parents were alive they would be rolling for this" she said as she ran out of her room…but not before coming back in and grabbing her Iphone and a cute keychain with a Hitmonlee charm on it "Bella you are just as abstratminded there is" she said revealing her name to be Bella as she ran out…again with a chocolate poptart in her hand and with a zip she ran super fast to get to school and destination.

Meanwhile walking down the street was a girl about 16 with long violet hair that reached down her back with a natural magenta highlight in it and fair skin. She was wearing a female version of the school uniform that Bella had on which consisted of a white shirt with maroon colored edges to the sleeves, a yellow sweater vest over the shirt and a maroon pleated skirt, and lastly a belt around her skirt that matched her hair being violet with a magenta streak in the middle. She carried a school bag as she walked down the street thinking to herself mostly and ignoring the people around her.

' _So this is ponyville, I just moved her with my parents and my little brother spike, there is also my big brother Shinning armor and older sister Celeste, though they no longer live with us though with my brother becoming a guard somewhere and Celeste is an accomplished explorer who is traveling all over the world looking for relics, it was her precisely her who suggested we moved to pony ville and every week we Email each other, no matter how far she may be, its almost like having her back home'_ she took a deep breath as she looked around as she sawed her new school _'Well…today is my first day at school and well…I cant say that I am excited, I am not a really social person and I much rather sit alone in quiet and read a good book'_ she thought as she recalled that her sistermentioned in a nemail that she is sending a package over "I wonder when it will come" she said outloud as someone pass by her.

The new girl passing by her was taller and had curly/poofy pink colored hair and had on the same uniform as her as she quickly paused and turned around as her eyes became golden star like shapes as she leaned close making the violetet uncomfortable "…Ummmm….can I help y-" the violet haired girl began before the pink one grabbed her hands and begain to shake them like crazy "Hi there! You're new here, Aren't you?!" the pinkete asked excitedly causing the poor girl to shake "Um How…do you know that?" the violet haired girl asked as the pinkette grinned "Oh that's easy! I know absolutely everyone here! Names Pinkie pie, whats yours?" she asked as Twilight blinked "T-Twilight, Twilight Sparkle" the violettte introduced rubbing her hands a bit as the pinked haired girl or Pinkie Pie grinned.

"Nice to meet you Twilight sparkle! I'm sure we'll be good friends in no time!" Pinkie beamed before she gasped excitedly as she grabbed her hands again "I just had a great idea! This weekend, I'll throw a BIG Welcome party!" she said with a big fat grin as Twilight blinked "Um…yeah…but I am not really the loud type…more like a nice quiet place type" she said as Pinkie tapped her chin in a serious matter "…I see…" she said nodding before smiling "Fear not! The party I have in mind will make sure you can make lots of friends and you wont have to be a sad lonely girl with no friends! Oooh Oooh! Maybe we can..!" she said and continued to talk as Twilight sweatdropped as she followed and listened to Pinkie Pie ' _does she ever stop talking?'_ she thought unaware of someone heading towards her and Pinkie at high speed before eventually bumping into the two of them.

"Alight ! Finally made it in time for school!" she said as Twilight recovered and got a look at the one who crashed into her and Pinkie, it was a girl possibly a year younger then her and Pinkie standing a few feet away with a cocky smirk on her face. However what caught her attention the most was her multicolored rainbow hair as she got mad "Hay! Watch where you're going!' she snapped as she stood up as the rainbow haired girl gave a look before brushing off her shoulder "yeah…yeah…quiet little girl" the tomboyish girl waved her off causing a tick mark to form on Twilights forehead "Little!? *Compares there sizes showing that the rainbow haired girl about bellow her chest* You're the little girl here!" Twilight Snapped as she leaned forward making the ranbowette mad.

"Hay! I'm 15 okay?!" she yelled "and my name is not 'Little girl' its Rainbow dash!" she said before turning away from Twilight and Pinkie "Look you two I have no time for this I-Oof!" Rainbow grunted as she was knocked over by someone. It was another girl that was taller then Pinkie, she was dressed in the same uniform as the girls, only she had long blonde hair tied into a brade behind her head that reached her waist with a stetson hat ontop of her head as she carried a school bag and was reading a book in her hand. However because of the rude bumping Rainbow responded in anger "Hay! Watch where you're going!" she snapped as she shot up as the blonde haired girl blinked at the voice and turned around to face wo ever spoke up, but her direct line of sight just over Rainbow dashes head, so to the blonde haired girl she sawed nothing,

"Huh, must be nothing" she said in a southern drawl as that really got Rainbow mad as she watched the blonde girl walk off "GAHH! D…Did she ignore me?! DAMN IT! I will not be Igno-" she started only for a female student to push her down "Out of the way!" she said "Make way for our beloved class president!" she said as Twilight was confused "Who's that?" she ased as Pinkie spoke up appearing behind the violetette "Oh that's Rarity, she is the most popular girl in here, and is also epected the class president and OH! And she is really into fasion as well" she explained wraping her arm around twilight and pointing "Oh Look! Here she comes now!" she said as Twilight looked at where Pinkie was pointing.

It was a girl there age with long purple hair that was very stylized and wore the same uniform as the other girls. She also got most of the male students attension with how pretty and well developed she was as she clapped her hands to get everyones attention ith a cheery smile on her face "Come on now everyone, its school time, every one do your best and have a fabulous day today" she cheered as everyone cheered as everyone in the front door walked inside the school joined with Rairty as Rainbow dash groaned in pain "Uggg ow…" she grunted in pain as she leaned up and rubbed her head as another girl approached her.

It was a cute and very lithe girl with pale pinke hair that fell to her back with a fringe held by a butterfly hairclip and wore the same female uniform as well "What are you doing down on the ground Rainbow dash?" she asked in a gentle voice as Rainbow dash just stood up "Ugg…nothing at all, lets just get to class Fluttershy" Rainbow grumbled a bit as the two were about to head towards the school…but

"GANG WAY!" yelled Bella as she practically Mowed down Rainbow and then Pinkie and Twilight runing in like a blurr leaving Pinkies hair all poofy as Twiligh was frazled and surprised "What the?" she questioned as Pinkie wooed as Rainbow was confused the same with Fluttershy "I wonder who is that?" asked Twilight as the other girls walked into school unaware they were being watched by something, the figure mainly staring at twilight. 

Back with Bella she was rapidly running and chanting 'gonna be late' over and over as she was panic "Uggg why do things like that is happening I hate it when I binge watch stuff on my Itunes account *Grins* well It was worht it to see tie episodes of Big hero six the series with Globby and then Kubo and the two strings and that was fun to enjoy and well worth it" she said as she ran pass a trophy case only for her eyes to catch something much to her surprise as her brown eyes widdened in surprise as she stopped running to stare at the reflection…as her eyes widdened to see it resembled Globby, albet he had on the top of her school uniform as he had the same expression she had in surprise as the odd jelly like blob and human stared at each other, brown eyes looking into yellow-green orbs as the two stared at each other as Bella reached out to touch her reflection.

"Bella is that you?" said a male voice as Bella yelped "WAHHH!" she yelled as she turned around and sawed who spoke to her. It was a young boy her age with messy blue hair and light blue eyes dressed in the male school uniform as he carried a black sports bag with a javelin poking out as Bella blinked "Flashlight? Is that you?" asked Bella as the boy smirked "Still calling me that childhood nickname Bells?" he asked as Bella recovering smiled before freaking out "AH! *Tries to cover the trophy case* WAIT HAPPY TO SEE YOU JUST DON'T SEE MY REFLECTION!" she yelled as Flash looked at the trophy case and blinked "Um Bells? I know your hair is matted but there is no shame" he said as Bella turned and sawed her reflection was normal "Eh, right I just thought I sawed myself looking like Globby from big hero six the series Flash" she said as the boy or Flash blinked and patted her shoulder "No more binging on cartoons for a while Bella it affects your sleep" he said as the two walked down the hallway to classes as they did some small talk.

"So how are you doing Flash? Dojama treating you well?" she asked as Flash nodded "yup though he is working hard, he always seem to find a way to make time for me and lil cuz" he said as they make it to class as Bella chuckled "good, and wondering…do you and maybe Beth will want to enjoy a bit of a walk in the woods with me?" she asked as Flash shook his head "Cant I got some late night spear training and I need to help Nanako make supper, and you are invited if you want to" he asked as Bella frowned but smiled "Its ok I understand and I hope Beth can join on the walk" she said "What type of walk?" said a female voice causing both Flash and Bella to turn and see who was talking.

It was a girl there age with brown eyes, black hair tied in a simple ponytail tied with a green scrunchy with a giggling goblin, a mole on her left cheek and slightly chubby and dressed in the females uniform but had her top tied on her waist revelaing a black t-shirt with a gibbling goblin and wore black glasses. Her name is Beth hale, daughter of one of the richest people in Ponyville (though she dosent brag on that) and Bella and Flashes childhood friend since first grade. "Just a simple nature walk through the woods nothing to strenuous Beth and *Hugs her* oh I am glad to have a second familiar face here" she said as Beth patted Bellas head "Don't mention it, and I am glad you two are here as well, and that is good you seen some of the wierdos here?" she said as the three went down the hallway to their classes.

"A few but Its nothing that we cant handle so long as JD and Crash don't pester me" said Bella as soon they came to a class room which was Bellas class as she waved to Ben and Flash asking to text if they want to join her on her walk as she entered class and after being told she just barely made it from being late as she went to an empty desk as she sighed happy she wasn't late as her teacher begain the usual talk and welcoming as Bella got her journel out and started to write in it, starting with how she was happy to meet Flash and Beth before she came to class and her odd viewing of her looking like Globby in the trophy case and a rumor of a new student starting.

"I wonder if I can meet this new student, well knowing Pinkie Pie and the rumors on her she will make a party for her *Grins* and that will be fun" she said as she continued to listen to her teacher however as she took a small look outside she had to blink as she sawed what looked like Beetle from Kubo and the two strings as she was confused ' _that is twice…what the heck?'_ she wondered.

School luckully due to it being the first day wasn't true challenging, however for Bella it was bad as in her mind when she keeps looking at reflections she sawed herself looking like a toon and freaking out making people "not look at her" making them mock laugh at her, especially JD and Crash, who are the worst as they were her kindergarden bullies, more so on a rumor they spread on her being a guy with a girl's name…much to her anger. "Uggg…*Sigh* the only highlight was that I learned the name of the new girl with violet hair and a cute magenta streak" she said outloud as she walked to her apartment happy that thanks to Beth and her family she has one, though its only until she becomes 18 and gets a job to support herself as she unlocked the door and stepped in sighing as she placed her bag down and stripped off her cloths for more casual ware which comprised of a black off shoulder top with a picture of Kurosensei from assassination Classroom and a pair of black with red stripes gym shorts as she took her shoes off and made her messy bed before she then laid in it as she took a deep breath "Twilight Sparkle huh? *Folds her arms under her head* funny, that name feels familiar to me even though we haven't met yet *smirks* can't wait to meet her and get to know about her" she said as she closed her eyes to take a brief nap but for a few seconds she felt her body wet and slimy and almost…gooy as she slowly opened her eyes and felt her arms feel limp as she lifted it and was surprised to see it looked like Korosenseis own as she looked at her body and sawed it looked like Korosenseis…but in her t-shirt as 'she' freaked out and stumbled off the bed "Owwie" he said in a odd mixed tone as 'she' looked at the mirror and sawed to his surprise her human self, albet with yellow hair and two tentacles on the side of her head as she blinked and reached a tentacle out confused to touch the mirror "This…cant be me…" he/she said only for her Ipod to ring to the tune of the night begins to shine causing Korosensei to freak out and oddly become Bella again as she fell down as she rubbed her head moaning as she went to grab her Iphone "Oww *activates it* Hello, weirded out girl here how can I help you?" asked Bella.

 _Beths vo: Bella its Beth I asked my dad if I can join you on the walk, sorry I can't tonight_

She said as Bella frowned "I understand I hope you have fun with your bros tonight _'more so I think after I thought I turned into Korosensei I need some time to my self'_ I promise to be careful and remember what you taught me and what anime taught me" she said as Beth had to chuckle at that

 _Beth:Vo: good and be safe tonight_

She said as Bella turned her Ipod off and sighed and placed her hands on her hips "Well…I guess its solo me in the woods" she said as she went to make herself a light snack before she goes to make her way for the walk as she got her tennis shoes and her bag with her keys and set out.

Meanwhile two things were happening at once, in space close to earth Vilgaxs ship caught up to the smaller grey ship and fired at it…but the grey ship managed to fire at Vilgaxs own ship and managed to damage the warlord and send a strange pod to earth as it crashed as the last thoughts till Vilgax entered the dark bliss of unconcusness is _'how…'_ as on earth Twilight sparkle after a long day of school she started to walk to her room sighing ' _first day is always tiering'_ she thought as she then had a slight pink blush _'although I wish I can learn more_ about *in her minds eye you can see Flash Sentery* _him, though…why does he feel so familiar?'_ she thought as she came into her room and had to blink at seeing a young boy with messy green hair and dressed in a pair of blue shorts and a purple shirt on her computer who was surprised to see twilight and got sheepish "Ha-hay twilight" she said as Twilight got mad "Spike what are you doing in my room!?" she said tugging on his cheeks "Sorry I was just using your computer" he said as Twilight stopped and gave a look.

"Were you snooping around my stuff?" she asked as Spike shook his head and grabbed a cardboard box "Not at all, but you did get a package from Celeste by the way" he said as Twilight smiled with glee as she took it and sat on her bed with the package "Awsome I am glad it came" she said as she sawed Spike next to her and gave a look "You didn't look didn't you?" she asked as Spike looked appaled "What do you take me for. I left it completely unopen" he said as Twilight had a … look "You may leave now" she said as Spike grinned "Yeah right not until after I see what is in the package" he said with a michivous grin as Twilight glared "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" she yelled

A hour later after a shower and all cleaned up Twilight was in a cute purple night gown as she gleefully opened the package "Now that I am all clean lets see what Celese gave me she said gleefully as she opened it, the first being a beautiful red colored journel with the symbol of the sun on the front as Twilight ooed "Awsome it's a book I love books" she said as she placed it to the side and sawed there was more in the package as she took out a small container and sawed it had six gems in it.

One was shaped like a magenta star, one a blue balloon, one a purple diamond, one a red lightning bolt, one a pink butterfly, and the last one an orange apple "Huh what is this?" she wondered as she looked in and sawed a second container and founded three new jewels but unlike the first six, these new jewels were embedded into a gold triangle.

The top one had an odd hourglasss symbol that had a H in the center and two hands holding, the one on the bottom right had a green giggling goblin face, and the bottom left one had a blue shield with a lighting bolt on the front.

"Strange *Sees a piece of paper* huh a note from Celese" she said as she read it

' _for you and your new friends'_

It said as Twilight gave a small smile "No friends yet Sis" she said as she placed it on the book as she looked inside and founded a cute lavender toy horn as she grined "Awe so cute a toy unicorn horn" she said only to had a dead pan face seeing a second note _'were this so that you may learn its secrets'_ it said as Twilight pouted "what is with Celeses cryptic messages" she said as she placed the toy horn on her head however as soon as it touched her head a bright light covered the room as her eyes glowed a pure white as it caused her to black out.

"mmmm…" Twilight groaned as she slowly regained consciousness as she sawed she was in some sort of grey area, as she felt the odd toy still on her forehead as she was surprised and looked around in surprise "Wh…what's going on?" she wondered as she looked around in shock "Just what is this place?" she said "A different plane of reality" said a female regal voice as Twilight was surprised as she turned to the voice and gasped in awe

The owner, much to her surprise was a tall and beautiful Alicorn, a creature with the characteristics of both a Pegasus and a Unicorn, I.E a Horse with both a horn and wings, the alicorn in front of her was a pure white and a mane and tail that was a sparkling mix of blue, green and pink flowing in a ethral breeze as around her neck and hoofs is a form of gold armor with a crown on her head.

As Twilight looked at her she couldn't help but feel as if the Alicorn was familiar to her "Who…are you?" she asked unsure of what is going on as the Alicorn gave a soft smile "I am but a tiny piece of a spirt that belonged to the Alicorn known as Celestia" the alicorn said revealing her name as Twilight was just confused "I am not sure I am following on what is going on here?" she said with dizzy eyes as Celestia smiled "the then allow me to explain, but first you must know and understand that there are a myriad of alternate dimensions, one of them is a relm called equestria" she said as she used her magic to create a illusion of a tapestry showing a beautiful land filled with various pony times, some with wings, some with horns others with neither doing various things.

"Equestria was once a relm inhabited by magical ponies, alongside other enlightened creatures" she continued as it showed a tapestry look of two alicorns one white and one black encircling the sun and moon "A long time ago, I once ruled over the residents of equestrian alongside my sister Luna. I ruled over the day, while she ruled over the night, together we had created perfect harmony…*the tapastrys vanished* however that is as much as this piece knows regarding that era, as I once said I am merely the tiny piece of her spirit residing in that horn that is on your head" she said as Twilight took off the horn "This thing?" Twilight asked confused and curious. "I thought it was just a toy tiara" she said

"Centuries ago in this world there was a civilization known as the "Bronies" humans who paid tribute to the princesses of equestrian as if they were goddesses, however information on the bronies and when they founded out about Luna and me are also limited" she said as Twilight then spoke up "But why am I here? I Have to know, why have you appearend before me?" she asked as Celestia looked at her "It is simple, you have within you the spirit of one of the elements of harmony, one of the pilliar of six, and it's through that it allowed me to reach you" she said as you can see a big question mark over twilight "What do you mean? What are the elements of Harmony? And the Pillar of six?" asked Twilight.

"it is a force composed of six essences; Honesty, Loyalty, Laughter, Kindess, and Generosity and represent the good traits In all humans and poniesm there were also three other elements that represent the core virtues of self, Power, Wisdom and Courage, onces that are only obtained when a pony shows the strongest representive trait" she said as her horn glowed revealing three triangels in a pyramid formation **(AN: think the triforce)**

"Power to protect and guard those who cannot defend themselves, Wisdom to guide and help people, and Courage, to face all odds and stand up for the weak and innocent" she said as Twilight was in awe at the golden triangle "you hold the element of Magic with in you and thus on of the barrers, to my knowledge these elements were used by the princess to stop a creature of pure evil, as the three Tri-Elements weilders had to had to take down something that I cannot remember" she said as Twilight was just stunned "I-What?!" she exclaimed in surprise and shock "S-Surely you're kidding right?!" she said as Celestia had a serious look.

"I am not kidding, but you cannot do it alone, have you noticed the jewels that came with the horn?" she asked as Twilight had a short flash "The one with the note to share with my friends…" Twilight rembered "Yes, the Jewel representing magic along with your horn, will allow you to use the magic within your spirit in the human world, for the time being, your task is to find the other five holding the spirit that will allow them to access the other elements, and for the Tri-elements…I am afraid they can only be revealed by one who shares the strongest trait for each triangle represented, but a prophesy speak of ones who can weild them.

' _one who can change into creatures of the stars, one who can connect to the thread of the multiverse, and one who from the sea of the soul can call those of ledgend to protect are the ones who can handle to power of the tri-elements'_ she said in a solumn tone as Twilight was in awe as Celestias form started to flicker a bit "Time is short for me but I must leave you with two prophecies" she said as Twilight was confused "Prophecies?" she asked as Celestia nodded "the first Prophecy is _'when the moon turns red, a girl will be born and she will bring the vengeance of the exiled princess with her and blanket this land in darkness and night'_ and the second one is deeply important _'when day is devoured by night, and the sun and moon become one, a bright flash will foreworn the coming of the harbinger of Chaos, Hate and Discord and Shadows, all his eyes set their gaze on shall far into despair and Disharmony'_ it is said that when these prophasys were made the spirit of Celestia was reborn in this world as a human being" she said.

"And who could Celestia be in this world?" Twilight asked after getting over the shock of the prophecy as Celestia smiled "Whoever sent you the horn and jewels" she said with a smile as Twilights eyes widened _'its her! Celeste is Celestias reincarnation isn't she?!'_ she thought as Twilights horn glowed brighter "Some other time I shall teach you how to use your new gift, but now go Twilight…remember to find the other five with the spirits of Harmony and the three who could stop…they" she said as her voice seemed to trail off as light seemed to fade between the two as Twilight called out "Wa-wa Wait Princess Celestia!" yelled Twilight as it came to reality as it showed her flailing on her back on her bed as Spike was in a chair watching.

"Wait Celestia?" Jeeze even your dreams are weird" said Spike as Twilight had a … look and then yelled at him "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" she yelled as elsewhere standing on top of the highest building in the city was a girl around Twilights age possibly a year older, and wore the same female uniform. She had long dark blue hair and dark tan skin as well, and on top of her head was a more stylized, gothic crown with a horn sticking out of it.

"So…I was right…that girl was one of the holders of the elements of harmony" the girl frowned as an aura began to cover her before it formed into a pair of glimmering blue crescents with two wings each extending from them, the aura still around her "Soon I shall enact vengeance on those who shun me in my past life and even now, especially you…Celestia" she said before flying off.

Meanwhile Back with Bella she finally made it to a forested area as she took a deep breath "Well…its time to explore a bit *cluches her bag* I am glad its not super far from the city on my back, but I wish Beth and Flash could had joined me" she said as she begain her walk not knowing of what just transpired as in the sky a metal pod flew through the sky as it goes into it showing a strange bulky green and black wrist watch with a green hourglass symbol on top and two buttons on the side as it gave a faint glow as if its sensing something…that someone…the one who can weild it for peace as a soft snoring was hured with in the watch as it continued its path not knowing…soon it will find its perfect host and start that person on the path to be a hero.

 **Authors note: Whoo first new story chapter after doing a ton of fat female stories, glad to take a break (Sorry Darkmachines but I need to take a break from fat stories) as now we meet the heros and Twilight gains a mission, as next chapter or part two Bella gains the strange watch like device that allows her to turn into male aliens and meets an odd slime that talks and is attached onto it, and her friends Flash and Beth soon learn what happened and face drones sented by Vilgax, as Meanwhile Twilight tries to find the element barrers, especially the mysterius Tri-Harmony weilders, only to bond and make friends with Pinkie pie.**

 **And with that I want people to know what is on Bellas playlist which are the reboot alien list**

 **Heatblast (Original)  
Cannonbolt (Reboot)  
Overflow/Water Hazard (Reboot later in maturity Ultimate Alien)  
XLR8 (Reboot)  
Four Arms (Omniverse)  
GreyMatter (Omniverse, but has robs more akin to Azmuths)  
Diamondhead (Reboot)  
Upgrade (Reboot, but has green coloration and Original voice)  
Stinkfly (Reboot, but the blue is replaced with green and black, the eyes are green and the wings are swampgreen)  
Wildvine (Reboot but has his Omniverse voice)**

 **And that is what Bella is starting with as she gains later aliens from the other series but its random and now, own nothing and enjoy the story! And Next time!  
**


	2. And then there were 10 part 2

**Authors note: New chapter of my Ben 10/My little pony story and now we do part two of Episode 1 "And then there were 10" where we now focus on our three new heros as our "Ben" of this universe gain the tool neeed and an ally as well, but enough on that lets get going and flowing**

 **Chapter 1 And then there were 10 Part 2**

Where we last let off Twilight Sparkle after reciving a strange package with six strange gems and a toy unicorn horn recived a message from the spirit of a alicorn from a world inhabited by ponies and learns she is the reincarnation of the element of magic and recives a mission to find the other five weilders of the elements of harmony Laughter, Genrosity, Kindness, Loyalty and Honesty, but also the three weilders of the Tri elements of Power, Courage and Wisdom in preparation for something far worst that will come, as with Bella our second Heroine, she was taking a walk in the woods alone without her childhood friend's since they are busy with there familys.

"*Sigh* wish they could had joined me, but *gives a small smile* family is important *Frowns* even though I wish I had a bit of company" she said looking around the slightly dark lit forest which the only illumination is the moon and stars on a clear night "there are prowlers about" she said as she continued walking deeper as she took a deep breath and exhaled "but first day back and already its become a drama fest and new bullying is happening and also *looks at her hands* why am I randomly transforming and no one can see it…I mean for crips sake I turned into Movie sentinel prime in the girls locker room and no one noticed or hured me in his voice *taps his chin* although I just oddly hit the ceiling and I felt it wasn't a dream but oddly real *snickers* but I was an old bot guy in a towel, but *has a serious face* why is this happening to me *Looks to the sky and holds her arms out* if you are up there god, please give me a sign to why I am seeing myself as toons in my reflection or random turning into them and no one sees or hears me as them!" she yelled as if the hevens answered her prayers a shooting star with a streak of green light passed over her as her eyes got shinny "oooh cool a shooting star, thank you hevens for the sign" she said…however as soon as she said it the strange "Star" changed chorse and went to almost impact her causing her to make a face.

"Take it back! RUNNING NOW!" she yelled as she ran away from the "Star" just as it impacked on the ground causing dirt to fly as she landed on her face as after a few seconds she recovered and looked up and sawed the crater where the odd star fell "Woah" she said as she walked up to the hole and sawed it wasn't a stone meteorite…but a odd metal sphere "What on? Is that some sort of Sattilite probe?" she wondered as with a yelp due to loose earth she fell into the hole and landed on her Butt "Owwie" she said as she stood up and rubbed it as the strange pod opened with a hiss nearly bathing Bella in a green light as her brown eyes widened as she carefully walked up and looked inside.

In the odd pod was a oddly big wristwatch that was primalry a black and grey color with a grey/black dial in the middle and a green hourglass shape with two buttons on the side.

While alien in nature to Bella it was really peculiar "What is a watch doing in a satalite pod?" she admit out loud as she slowly reached out her right hand to pick it up. However to her surprise the strange watch seemed to take the consisity of a liquid and unfolded and then lept and attached itself onto Bellas right wrist causing her to panic and tried to flick it off "AHHH! Its alive its alive Get off! Get off!" she yelled trying to rip it off her wrist however with little luck as it felt rooted on her skin as she fell on her back as she attempted to get it off. Few seconds later she recovered and got up still tugging "Oh this is bad, this is really bad *climbs out of the hole* I need to get this off and GET HELP!" she yelled abandoning the pod.

Meanwhile in a manor known as "Hale" Manor, Beth dressed in a black T-Shirt with a goblin face on the front and a pair of green and black skull pj bottoms was laying on her bed reading a Avengers comic before she letted out a gasp as if something flashed in her mind's eye "Bella is in trouble and something bad is gonna happen" she muttered as she grabbed her Iphone and diled Flash Senterys number as she hured the ring.

 _Flash Senterys Voice_ : Flash Here Beth is that you?

"It is Flash and I had a Vision Flash, I think Bella is in trouble or something is gonna hurt her" she said as on the other end we see Flash, now out of his uniform and dressed in a light blue strap gym shirt and a pair of black gym shorts with a worried face recalling that whenever Beth has these Random Vision flashes they often come true as he recalled when they were 10 he, Bella and Beth were nearly kidnapped but managed to avoid the kidnappers with Beth using her visons to guide them away and outsmart them. "What did you see?" he asked

 _Beth Voice over: a strange fire, an orange like drone and two mantis like drones that look, bio organic…and a shadowed figure with a persona that looked like Izanagi Picaro and all of that taking place in the forest Bella is taking a walk in_

That caused Flash to get serious "I'll come on over, but *Looks in the living room seeing a young girl of seven with brown hair tied into two cute short pigtails and deep brown eyes and dressed in a white turtleneck under a sleevless dress in pink and two shades of red, and has on white socks* I may need to take Nanako with me since I don't want to leave her alone" he said

Beth voice: ok, but she needs to stay in the Goblin mobile

Said Beth as it swapped to show Beth now in a pair of Jeans as she got a bag filled with fire extinguishers ready (the bulk being that her Dad Praxton Hale is a inventor and well lets just say to be prepared) for the fire in her vision.

 _Flash voice: seriously, we need to rename the RV you bought for your sweet sixteen_

He said from the phone as Beth gave a grin "Cant help it I love goblins and I think it reflects me well" she said as she took the bag "But I will meet you and Nanako outside your home brink blankets extinguishers as well" she said as she got a comformation from Flash as she turned her phone off and pocketed it and snuck out to her families car garage and got to a RV but was panted Green and Yellow with a giggling goblin face on the side "defintly worth it" she said as she stepped in and quickly drove off to her friend's house.

Meanwhile back with Bella after her initial panic of having the odd watch just jump on her wrist she was now leaning against a tree as she pulled out a swift army knife she kept in her bag as she used the knife part to try to pry the strange watch off her wrist, but no such luck as she sighed "Ugg, what is going on and what is this strange thing that is on my wrist" she said as she pocketed the swift army knife in her bag as she sighed in defeat…before she got curious on the strange watch as she sawed it was very alien in design and decided to fiddle with it as she pressed the two odd buttons on the side causing the face plate to pop up much to her surprise "Whoah" she said as she sawed a strange siloute on it "Woah, I wonder what it means…" she said as she gently pressed it down…

However that was a trigger as to Bellas surprise she felt it melt down into her bare skin as a red stone seemed to crawl up Bellas arm and on to her face as she closed her eyes in paniced fear as after the stone seemed to touch her face she felt her whole body…change and grow oddly. She felt taller, her body solid like stone and also a strange warmth like fire covering her body.

Opening her eyes the first thing Bella sawed was her hands…they weren't even normal hands at all, they were glowing yellow like magma or fire and looked at her chest it seemed to be made of a strange stone, and the odd hourglass symbol that was on the watch on her wrist was on her chest as she looked down at her feet they were slightly oval with two toes and one back toe and strong and muscular legs…however the biggest worry in her eyes (which her face had an oval shape with oval shape eyes with lines connected down her cheeks) was that she was on fire and in that notion she did the only thing she can do…

"AHHHHHHHH!"

That's right, scream, though oddly in a masculan male voice **(AN: Think Steve Blums voice) (AN: and let it be known until Bella accepts she is now a male alien I will use female pronounes)** "I'M ON FIRE! IM ON FIRE! *Runs around screaming* AHHHHHHHH! Help, someone help *Pats herself eh himself all over* HELP! I AM ON FIRE! HELP *Stops* Wait remember what those survival books said if a person is on fire, you stop drop and roll" he said as he got on the ground and started rolling back and forth "Stop-dropping and rolling, stop dropping and rolling" he repeated over not knowing he is disturbing some ones sleep.

"Uggg, what is with all of that yelling" said a posh sounding male voice causing Bella in her flaming form to pause on her back as from the strange hourglass symbol an odd mucus green slime seemed to form out of it and forming a strange form. It resembled a small green cuddle fish but with yellow eyes and two short antenne on its head and the same symbol on Bellas chest, but green as it…or he as to Bella it sounded male as it seemed to be glaring at Bella before getting confused "huh? A Pyronite? No, if the device I am on can alter DNA then you are not a true pyronite but a different species but the question is which…" however anything else the strange slime said was inturupted by Bella grabbing him and trying to pull him off.

"AAHHHG! Mutant slime on my chest *his cheeks becoming a darker red* Ewww you feeling me up?" he said causing the slime to be abolished "What?! Do you mean feeling you up? I just woke up on your chest eh the device on your chest" he said as Bella stood up and tried to bend and shift her face down to see what the slime means and sawed the same hourglass symbol on his chest "huh? That's odd that is the same symbol that is on the strange watch that got on me and…*Places both her hands to her throught causing the slime alien to snap back onto the symbol* why do I sound like a guy?" she said as the slime gave a look "Why do you sound like you are not supposed to be male?" he asked as Bella gave a look "because last time I check I was a girl a human girl, and now I am on fire and…and *relizes that during the talk she noticed the fire wasn't hurting her at all* woah I am ok *takes a deep breath and poses with a smile on her face* check it out, I am on fire and I sound like a stud" she or now she should probably call herself a he laughed as the slime deadpanned.

"Cute strange human" he said as Bella looked down at the slime "And you don't have to call me strange Human, its Bella and whoops, pardon my manners, whats your name?" he asked as the Slime looked at the human female now pyronite and even though a pyronites eyes lacked pupils, the slime can tell she is a good human "Its Skurd, Skurd the slimboite" he said holding a tentacle out as Bella paused almost looking at Skurd like he is a familiar friend before holding a finger out for the slimeboite to shake "My name is Bella, Arabella Kelly it's a pleasure to meet you *Puts his hands on his hips* so what is a slime like you doing on the strange device that turned me into…well *Guestures to his body* this" he asked as Skurd tapped a tentacle to his chin.

"Hummm…you know, I don't remember just a lot of blurriness and then I was placed on this *gets all stary eyed and in a orgaisum groan* wonderous device of delicious DNA *gets normal faced* and then I was asleep and then I woke up to your paniced screaming" he said as Bella sheepishly rubbed the back of his head "Sorry about that, it just felt really strange becoming a *Looks at Skurd* what you call this alien?" he asked "A Pyronite" he said as Bella nodded "A pyronite, and feeling like I was on fire…and you know If people founded me like this I don't want them to know it's me, mostly because I have a rep…sort of and I don't want to call this shape Pyronite all the time that is a species name" he said as Skurd slithred onto his shoulder.

"then what do you propose to call this form you are in?" he asked as Bella turned and sawed a small branch and got a mischievous idea before making her fingers mimic a gun.

 **Fire Bullet**

He said sinding a tiny fireball that burned the small branch as Bella mimicked blowing it out as Skurd crossed his tentacles "*Looks at his hands* that's what I'm talking about" he said "not bad, but did you have to name it" said Skurd as Bella smirked "Why not it's fun, and seeing that I think I have a good name for this form… **Heatblast** from now on when I am in this form, you can call me heatblast" he said as Skurd hummed at that "Sounds fitting, but that is just one thing a pyronite can do and do more advanced flame manipulation" he said as Heatblast smirked and clasped his hands together "if that is true then lets try this new move I just thought up" he said creating a ball of flames as Skurds eyes widened "Woah wait Bella!" he yelled only for Heatblast to launch it.

 **Fireball**

He said as he launched it through a few trees…however because of how dry the area is it caused a fire…something Heatblast in his rush relised "Wait! No Stop!" he yelled in a panic as he ran to the glowing flames in shock as Skurd lectured/yelled at him "Why the heck did you fire that fireball and created a bigger fire problem!" he yelled as Heatblast looked around panicking "I have no idea, but oh man I am gonna get my hide tanned, more so by Dojama and he is the chief of police" he said as he ran deeper into the fire, his rocky magma like skin unaffected as he tried to stamp it out however being made of fire…just made it worst as the flames spread bigger as Heatblast was worried "Oh man, this can be really cool if it wasn't so bad" he said.

Meanwhile outside the forest the goblin mobile drove up and sawed the smoke as Beth and Flash stepped out and got worried "It's starting, someone started a fire and Bella is trapped there said Beth as she placed a bag down and unzipped it and got a fire extinguisher as she passed one to Flash and took one herself "Flash try to douse the flames as much as you can and try to find Bella, I'll do the same" she said as Flash nodded "On it, Nanako stay in the Goblinmobile and don't leave until me or Beth come back" he said as Nanako (wearing Flashes heavy coat) nodded "Got it Big Bro, but what can I do to help?" she asked as Flash gave her his Iphone "Call the fire department and report that there is a fire here, but stay put its not safe" he said as Nanako nodded as Flash and Beth ran into the flames to try to put it out and hopefully save there friend from getting burned…not knowing she is the source of it all.

Back with Heatblast and Skurd, the female in a male pyronites body was trying and failing badly to smother the flames but was just making it worst much to Skurds hidden amusement to see him panic as he letted out a small chuckle causing Heatblast to form a tick-mark "Oye you are not helping at all booger boy" he yelled pulling at Skurd causing the slimboid to get a tickmark as well "Booger boy? I have you know missy that I can do extordinary things if I want to" he said as Heatblast gave a look "then why don't you now?" he asked as Skurd had a sheepish look "I…Don't remember much on that" he said as Heatblast groaned "Seriously" he said as he returned to smothering the flames or trying to as Flash using the fire extinguisher to put out the small flames on the trees as he by accident sprays Heatblast and Skurd causing the Pyrontite to sputter and cough as his flames felt smothered and quickly ignited as he turned and to his surprise to see Flash Sentery who was stunnded to see what looked like a magma man on fire and a slime on his shoulder.

"WHAT THE HECK!" he yelled as Heatblast tried to calm his friend down "Look I know I look weird but please don't scream or…" however before he could say 'panic' Flash growled and with the fire extinguisher smacked Heatblast in the head causing him to fall to the ground in a comical passion "Panic" he said weakly as Skurd shifted onto the symbol on Heatblasts chest "Who is that? Someone you know?" he asked as Heatblast shook his head off the dizziness "yes his name is Flash Sentery and he is one of my friends and a brother figure to me as well and frankly I am surprise he did this since he is captain of the Spear club and a blue belt in Aki" however Heatblast was once again inturupted when Flash sprayed him with extinguisher foam and caused his head flames to snuff out as he coughed out some of the foam as he gave a glare look as he reignited his flames as Flash held the extinguisher forward.

"I do not know who you are, but Strongly advise you stay down or else" he said as Skurd gave Heatblast a look before in a mischievous glint pointed a finger at Flashs shoe and set it on fire surprising Flash as he hopped away causing Heatblast and Skurd to laugh as Flash used the extinguisher to put out his foot as he glared at the michivous fire alien and raised the fire extinguisher to smack him "I warned you now prepare to be strucked again" he said as Heatblast stood tall.

"Don't even think about it Flashlight" he said causing Flashs eyes to widen in surprise at the nickname "the only person who knows that name is…*looks at Heatblast and was shocked* Bella? Is that really you?" he asked as Heatblast nodded "yes, and do you want the long or short version, because the short version is well I founded a strange watch in what I thought was a shooting star eh sattilite piece and when I came close to it jumped on my wrist and well *guestures to his body* I am a dude and I thought I was on fire and well *rubs the back of his head sheepishly* whoops I started a forest fire and ooh *Points to the hourglass badge on his chest* I want you to meet Skurd he was asleep on the strange watch" he said as Skurd popped up "Hello blue haired human" he said surprising Flash

"Woah, seriously messed up and only you Bella" he said as Beth ran up "I couldn't find Bella in the east so I am hoping *Sees Heatblast and Skurd* what on earth!?" she said surprised "Beth one guess and the first two are not correct" said Flash as Heatblast waved "It's me goblin girl, and well I am a stud" he said as Beth was surprised as only one girl called her goblin girl without it being an insult "Bella? What on earth happened to you?" she asked as Heatblast spoke up "Do you want the long version or the version I gave Flash?" he asked as Skurd crawled onto his shoulder and tugged his cheek "How about when we are not in a firey area, *Fans himself* My skin is starting to dry out" he said as both humans were surprised to see the slime, but quickly sobered up to seriousness as Beth looked around.

"Backdraft, if you create another fire similar to this one, the two fires could smother each other out" she said as Heatblast had a 'ahah' guesture "I get it like in little house on the prarie when Pa made a backdraft to protect his home *Gives a thumbs up* Making a fire will be a snap" he said running into the flames until he got to the other side of the forest and created a new fire causing the two fires to mix and soon smother out as Heatblast and Skurd watch as he quickly ran to his friends as they entered the Goblin mobile to avoid the firefighters who came to try to snuff out the fire.

Now a good distance away (After droping Nanako at home and making her promise to not reveal Bellas secet) the trio of friends went to the forest after making a small bonfire as they discussed what happened to Bella "So this watch like device just jumped on your wrist just like that?" asked Beth as she gave the male Pyronite two marshmellows one for him and the other for Skurd who was sitting on his knee as the slime alien chewed on it as Heatblast ate the marshmellow "Yes and it wasn't my fault I sware I just got curious" he said as Flash looked at his friend "Well I belive you, but you look strange and well I guy, no offence" he said as Heatblast shrugged "none taken, truth be told it feels right to me and well I like it" he said

"Only you Bella would end up liking being a guy, but *Looks at Skurd* what about you? Bells said you were just sleeping on the odd watch correct?" she asked as Skurd shrugged "Correct in that assumpsion, I don't remember where I came from just my name, and I suposidly had a purpose…but I don't remember" he said as Heatblast with a sad look gently rubbed his body "awe well figure it out and help you learn of your past" he said as Beth and Flash smiled at that but then Flash frowned as a worried thought came into his brain "now the bigger question is wondering if Bella is gonna stay looking like (Guestures to heatblast) that forever" he said as Heatblast deadpanned and rubbed his hands on his face.

"UGGGG! I don't want to remain Heatblast forever, How can I play video games or eat chocolate without my hands melting the controller or the chocolate" he said returning to groaning "We'll figure out something Bella we always do" said Flash as Heatblast smiled recalling there childhood at the orphanage before Flash was adopted. However as if to answer there prayers a strange beeping noise was hured on Heatblasts chest as he stood up and looked at the odd hourglass symbol beeping red as Skurd took his place on it before in a red flash that caused Beth and Flash to cover there eyes before they uncovered them and sawed Bella…back to normal as she looked at her hands "Woah I am me again! *Raises her arms up* AWSOME!" she cheered as she sawed the strange watch and tried to yank it off "Still cant get this off though.

"We need to be careful about this *places a finger to her temple* I don't know why I just have a bad feeling of something happening" said Beth.

Meanwhile in space on Vilgaxs ship the damages from the silver ship was apparent, more so when Vilgax was in a tub missing a leg and arm and deeply critical "Sir readings show that the omnitrix is on the planet called earth and has attached to an organic human" said the head Drone as Vilgax rasped and glared "trying to obtain the omnitrix had nearly cost me my life I will not be denyed, send two alpha drones to the coordinates where the omnitrix was last activated and bring to me the corpse of the wielder" he said as the head drone nodded and pressed a button sending six drones to earth as they landed close to the pod and scanned it sensing there was nothing there…before blasting it as they spread out

Back with the trio of friends Bella was sitting in the RV studying the odd watch as Flash and Beth were talking to there families as Skurd was on her shoulder also watching "staring at that will not help you solve the mystery of what it is" he said as Bella looked at the slime alien "I know Skurd but you have to admit turning into an alien is fun *presses the button making the face plate pop up* Ok so the buttons seem to make it pop up *touches it but dosent press it down* and I think I can turn it" she said as she sawed a few silouettes besides Heatblasts as she counted 10 silloutes "so there are ten forms on this…*Grins* sweet" she said as Flash came in just getting off the phone with Nanako "Well the good news Dojama thinks I am asleep in bed so we got a bit before he learns the deception and Beth though a head and made a dummy so we are solid for a while as we try to figure out *Sees the face plate up* that watch, Bella what are you doing?" he asked as he sat across from her.

"Figuring out, though I think I got what I can do to activate it *Twistes it a bit before stoping on something looking like a plant* do you think I should try it again?" she asked as Flash got concerned "I don't know I think we should wait for Beth to come in" he said as ironically Beth just stepped in "what do you mean?" she asked as Bella grined "Beths here now lets test it out" she said as she pressed the face plate down as she felt her body transform.

Her body became green and very thin as her hands seemed to become four and covered in leaves and spikes on her hands and elbow as her feet and hands became a dark green and her body, arms, legs and head a deep lime green color as her eye merged into one blue eye and vines on his arms resembling braclets and winkles on his stomach, neck, and part of his legs, a large yellow-green leaf then grew that was connected to her neck and torso as she gained dark green lips and sharp teeth and a lime green leaf on her head and dark green leaves on her back and black seed pods on her back as the strange symbol on the watch appeared on her chest.

"Oh yeah that feels good" she eh he said in a male beach dude tone (AN: think Dee Bradley Bakers voice) something he took noticed and dead panned "Seriously I sound like a guy…AGAIN!" he said the last part in a comical tone as his audience laughed at that causing the planet alien to glare as Skurd had a spark in his eye "I remember something *burrows into the odd symbol* _I can instinctively learn and read devices like this and determine the cause of damage and…well this is silly"_ said Skurd as Bella bended his neck to look at the symbol the same with Beth and Flash "Which is?" they said in unison as Skurd popped out "there is a glitch on the device that all of Bellas transformations will be well…male" he said as Comically Bella yelled "What!? Seriously *Waves her arms* this bites" he said as when he swooped his long arms in a comical fasion…they seemed to extend like a whiplash to the side and end up in a pile causing him to blink "Woah *Grins big* awesome strechy vines…no a **Wildvine"** he said gleefully as he retracted his long limbs "Oh I have ideas that I want to try and it involves spiderman" he said rushing out causing Flash to worry "Bella! Wait stop!" he yelled as he ran out only to see the plant alien 'vine swing' from tree to tree as Flash groaned.

"Seriously Bella even though we are teens" he said as he got ready to run after her but not before Beth grabbed his arm "Wait Flash did you bring your collapsible spear?" she asked as Flash was confused "Yes only because you texted me to bring it why?" he asked confused as Beth had a far off look "because I feel we are gonna need it" she said omninusly.

Back with Wildvine he was having a good time whooping it and vine swinging using his longer limbs to swing from tree to tree laughing "Woohoo, this is fun it makes me think of spiderman…but as a plant" he said as he got his footing on a tree branch as Skurd got on his shoulder a bit dizzy "Uggg, why do you had to go to fast" he said as Wildvine patted his head "guess you are not use to it bro, but I feel great doing this *smiles a bit* in fact I wonder…" however any other toughts were inturupted when a lasers fired at the plant alien striking his arm "Ow *cluches it* whats the…" he said turning and his single eye widening as he quickly jumped to get away from one of Vilgaxs drones that were firing at him "What on earth what is going on?" he shouted as he moved his hand from the wound on his arm and was surprised to see it was healed.

"woah…but *sees more drones (Up to three) coming* but mane focus escape the robots who want to kill me!" he said running as Skurd (Holding onto his shoulder spoke up "as a florana, eh Wildvine you are practically immortal from being killed, and did you forget your so called 'strechy limbs'" he said as Wildvine had a realization look "Oh yeah which means time to take these guys down Monkey D Luffy style" he said getting into a fighting poise

 **Vine Vine no pistol**

He said sending his fist forward to punch a drone in the face knocking its sensors off and knocking it into another drone as two more sneak up behind Wildvine before he smirks

 **Vine Vine no Muchi**

He said subconcusly with his left foot to "Root" as he used his right foot to knock the two drones into each other causing him to laugh "HAHAH! Bow down to the might of the plant pirate!" he said as Skurd looked on his shoulder and tapped his shoulder "um Bella behind you" he said as Wildvine turned and sawed the drone and smirked "Bring it on! I can take it" he said only for the symbol on his chest to beep red and in a red flash returned Wildvine into Bella who had a worried face "Oh Bad timing!" he said as the drone scanning Bella and the watch was ready to pounce, only for a sharp spear to scewer through him as it fell as Flash came out and ripped it out.

"Hands off my sister robot freak *begins to stab through the vulnable sensor cable* no one hurts her and gets away with it" he said as Beth came up with a shovel and joined him in hitting the drone to make sure it 'stays down' "well that takes care of that and that felt good" she said as Bella hugged her friends "Thank you both of you for that" she said as Flash and Beth shared a look and grinned "Don't mention it, your practically our sister in all but blood and we won't let anything bad happen to you" said Flash as Bella smiled but then shouted and pushed her friends down "LOOK OUT!" she yelled as laser blast was above them and were surprised to see three more drones "Agg reinforcement of the army *sees the watch oddly red* and I think this is on cool down" she said as the three humans and slime alien were scared more so that one of the drones grabbed Bella by the watch causing her to yell as the last one aimed a blaster at Beth and Flash as Flash got mad.

'no..no *Flashes to show two adults and one little girl dead as his face contorted into rage* Never again and again…dam it am I that weak or powerless to save my new sister?' he thought only to feel pain in his head causing him to wince as he cluched it making Beth worried "Flash?" she mentioned as the loose drone tried to attack her as she used her shovel as a weapon as Bella tried to kick the drone that had her as Skurd used his body to try to blind it as Flash watched through the pain.

" _So is that it? You see those you care about about to get hurt and yet you flinch like a little boy like you did all those years ago?"_ said a deep but cultural voice as Flash gritted his teeth "But what can I do? I don't have anything to take those drones out and Bella is ensnared by that robot" he said as blue flames seemed to cackle around him as his eyes turned a sickly yellow _"There is one way, but you must dig deep *_ in twilight sparkles room the Tri-element of courage glows* _and respark a power that you once held a long time ago In a past life, but be warned if you flinch or hold back this power will stain your soul red and kill you and those you care about, so tell me…do you have the courage to weild the power of the Fool and the Jokster and fight against the evils of the world along with the ones you call sisters?"_ the voice said as Flash panted and looked up with yellow eyes as a strange mask covered his face.

It looked like a balloom gentlmens mask as Flash reached up "To protect those I care for…my sisters…my cousion…my new family and all my friends…I am willing to stand up and take the power" he said as he touched the mask " _Good Thou are I and I am thou open thai eyes and stand forth and with courage protect those who cant defend themselves"_ the voice said as Flash nodded and with a sicking reach ripped it off leaving a pool of blood as blue flames shot out covering him causing the drone holding Bella to loosen as she fell down dragging Skurd with a snap as Beth took advantage of the distraction to smack a drone away as she took Bellas hand as the two girls and slime hid near a tree but were in awe once the flames cleared away.

On Flashes forehead is some sort of headband connected to a yellow/blue quartz shaped like a shield in the middle with an orange pegaus pony face with his blue hair and orange fur, with his ears covered like headphones that are orange in color and shaped like ears, on his wrists were two orange gemstones with blue lightning bolts on the front, and on his back were a pair of orange wings, however to the two females surprise his outfit had changed. He wore a white or silver blouse like outfit and a pair of black dress pants and an open silver trenchcoat/black trenchcoat as around his neck was a long silver scarf, but on his face over his eyes…his now yellow eyes, he was dawned in the white mask that he had on before he ripped it off, however above him was a floating spector that Bellas eyes widened as she reconized it from the walkthroughs of games she watched.

"Holly, Flash summoned Izanagi Picaro!" she said as Skurd was purely confused as Flash took his spear and grinned "You think about threatening my sisters…then you have another thing coming *places a hand to his mask* I don't know what power I hold but the voice in my head said it's the power to protect and as such I will use it to protect the innocent, come let's do this Izanagi Picaro!" he yelled as the incanation of Izanagi charged stabing one of the drones as the others converged onto him as Flash smirked and with his wings took flight as he twirled his spear.

 **Lighting**

He shouted killing the drone that Izanagi Picaro stabbed as the persona flew next to his master as the other drones converged onto him as he smirked and placed a hand to his mask "Lets end this Izanagi come *Rips it off his mask ravage them"

 **Zio!**

He said as bolts of lightning struck the remaining drones and destroyed them fraying them to a charned black and deactivating them as Flash landed and shared a look with Izanagi who nodded and touched his head " _you possess grand courage and a strong will and is worthy of the power of persona, just as your pony counterpart had shown, but you are weak and can only hold the Picaro counterparts of the three teams who against the odds took down great evil, as now you hold the first persona of the three wildcards before you or well there Picaro counterparts to start your jorney"_ said Izanagi as Flash was concerned "What journey?" he asked as Izanagi seemed to be smiling and looked at Beth and Bella _"It will come with time, but right now just look after your two friends and soon six others"_ he said before fadeing into Flash as he glowed a bright blue as Bella and Beth walked up to him.

"HOLY AWSOMENSS! YOU WERE SO COOL AND AWSOME! And *guestures to him* look at you, you have wings and you are like the protagist of persona 5 awsome and awesome" she said as Skurd Joined in in surprise awe "I never knew humans can do that…that is so weird but cool and amazing" he said as Beth was more calmer and was surprised to see Flash like that, more so seeing him a bit flustered as he sawed his wings and outfit "that is really impressive though the accessorys are new" she said as Flash rubbed the back of his head just confused and surprised "Well…I just don't know what the outfit means, but I am glad I can protect you and Beth and managed to protect you from those drones before Bella could be taken away" he said before he made a face and then his outfit vanished in flames before passing out only for Bella and Beth to grab him "We better take him to the Goblin Mobile the poor guy is exhausted" said Beth as she and Bella dragged him back to the RV.

Back in space the lead drone reports to vilgax about the drones demise "Master Vilgax the drones we sented down were destroyed" he said as Vilgax growled "Send in a bigger one to the coordinates, I will not loss the omnitrix this time" he said as the ship fired a much larger drone to earth…

Back with Bella, Skurd, Beth and Flash they were back in the RV with Flash sleeping on one of the beds after his "Awakening as Beth and Bella and Skurd looked after him "It seem that there are people who want you for that watch, I don't know who but it seems bad" said Beth as Bella crossed her arms "Considering I can now turn into aliens, I am gonna say a lot of bad people will use it for bad things but *grins* I will use it for good and well become a hero and help people *Holds up the watch* I don't know why but slowly, I feel like I need to do this and be a hero" she said as Skurd rested on her head.

"A nobel effort and hopefully I can learn of what I can do to help with training" he said as Beth gave a look "What can you do?" she asked as Skurd shrugged "I have no idea, its getting to me, but I think it is connected to DNA" he said as a ranger voice from a H.A.M radio spoke

 _Forest ranger voice: All units report to the campsite areas a massive orange and red robot seems to be attacking requesting back up quickly_

The ranger said as Bella got concerned "its after me or the watch, I lead it here *looks at Beth* but I am gonna fix it and stop it" she said with conviction that shows she isn't backing down as Beth smiled "then lets do this" she said as she drove off to the location as she and Beth and Skurd stepped out and sawed the bigger drone firing and causing problems "Looks like the head bot *Looks at Beth* you get the campers out of here *Holds the watch up as Skurd poked out "I got the bot" she said as she activated the watch and twisted it "enney minny miny *Stops at one* here I go!" she said pressing it down as she felt her body transform.

She felt her body get covered in crystal or diamond as it engulfed her and altered her physice making her head jagged and square like, as two crystal shards appeared on her back and a slight sharp point on her head as she was dawned in a black uniform with a yellow "V" stripe in the middle of her torso with the odd watch symbol on her chest as her eyes turned a yellow color.

"Humm, you seem to be made of crystal, what do you think this fella can do?" asked beth as Bella took a look at his new Diamond arm "I don't know Goblin girl *Makes a fist* but it's gonna be soooo awesome!" he said in a young sounding adventurous voice **(AN: Think Roger Craig smiths voice)** as he charged at the robot and stood tall "Hay stupid reject of a vehicon drone! Looking for me? *Points at his chest* come at me!" he said as the robot looked at him and scanned him the scanners picking up on the watch symbol before swatting him away as he crashed into a campervan making him groan as Skurd popped out "That wasn't smart" he said "I know, but I barely felt it at least" he said just as the robot fired a laster at the vehicle and blew it up causing it to cover Bella and Skurd. However Bella quickly cutted his way out of the wreckage with his hand which had turned into a sharp point.

"Cool beans" he said as the robot picked him up and threw him away as he crashed into a tree, as with Beth she sawed the confused look of the park ranger "Whats going on?" he asked as she took his arm "Trust me, you woldnt belive me if I told you, but move now its not safe!" she yelled as she flinched watching Bella get thrown into another car _'Ugg, this is a lot harder then I thought it would be and I watched walkthroughs for video games'_ he thought rubbing his head just as the robot fired a laser and blew up the car he was near as he quickly lept out of the way and barrel rolled from it before dunking under another laser blast that struck a tree that fell towards Beth causing her to gasp, but Bella quicky wrapped his arms around her as he created a giant spike on his back to slice the tree in half.

"*Whispers* Thanks Bell" said Beth whispering as he nodded "Were even now?" he asked as Beth nodded "Even now" she said only for the drone to pick him up and tossed him into a building as he stepped out growling "this is getting on my nerves" he said as his hands morphed into blades "Tell me about it, I am getting sick of being tossed around, but its not getting worst" said Skurd as Bella charged "Means you are just getting used to it, now hold on" he said as the robot fired a laser at him only for him to hold his arms up on instinct causing the laster to be reflected everywhere.

"WOAH NOW! *Dunks under a laser fire* WATCH IT!" yelled Beth as seeing that gave Bella an idea "That's it! Skurd what I am about to do is purely reckless, but if done right we will stop the bad bot" he said as he stood in front of the bot with his hands on his hip "HAY DRONE BAIT! *Cue the drone turning to face him* come on give me yah best shot *taps his chest* right here let me at it!" he taunted the bot as it fired a fully charged lazer at him but held his hands up as it was being absorbed "What comes around goes around *he said gritting his teeth before smirking* lets see how you like it you Techno freak of nature!" he yelled before redirecting the laser to the robot causing it to explode.

"ALRIGHT! WAY TO GO BE-*pauses and gets an idea* DIAMONDHEADED GUY!" she said as Bella hearing the name grinned big " **Diamondhead**? Like the name and also score one for the hero who loves toons!" He said giving a big smile and peace sign before seeing Beth gesturing to not show boat as his eyes widened and placed a serious look "Um right, my work here is done, so peace out" he said before running off into the woods leaving a few confused campers wondering on who is the mysterious diamond creature.

Meanwhile in space vilgax learned of the drones demise and growled in anger "The weilder of the Omnitrix is more clever then I thought, but no matter I will defeat them and I will obtain the omnitrix no matter what" he said with a dark look in his eye as it fades to black.

Author notes: And a new long chapter…wow I am on fire and I hope to get some reviews and suggestions as I am using Ben 10 original and ben 10 reboot episodes and wont be afraid to make some oc chapters…

But now in the real chapter 2, Twilight tries to find the barrers of harmony and starts to befriend Pinkie pie, as Bella, Flash and Beth plant to figure out how to work Bellas new alien forms and Flashes powers with persona and to help Skurd recover his memories, however a fight vs Princess Lunas reincarnation will lead to Twilight and Pinkie learning Bella and Flash Senterys secret and Beth unlocking a power that was within her all her life.


	3. Awakening of Magic and Wisdom

**Authors note: New chapter of my Ben 10+My little pony cross and that means more action and discovery as Beth unlocks a special power and Luna is met for the first time as alien transformations is explored and Twilight pushes using her magic for the first time.**

 **Now read and review as I own nothing but the plot and my ocs…and Oh let it be known that Izanagi is gonna be the representive of the "Persona 3-5 mane characters picaro self personas" and thus is mostly the one out of Flash Senterys soul…albit…cute and chibi, for now until Flash grows in power and no other personas for a good while.**

 **Chapter 2: Awakening of Harmony-Magic and Wisdom**

 _(Music-Aria of the soul)_

 _Exhaustion is what covered Flash Senterys body as he felt his own mind seem to drift forward…almost like he was flying or floating as he sawed in his purpial vision a blue aura or the softest velvet blue as he soon felt himself on something hard as he struggled to open his eyes with a slight groan. However once he opened his eyes he was surprised to see he was in some sort of castle hallway with Windows made of glass planes however above each one is a tarot card and a roman numeral, as every thing seemed to have a soft blue hue to it as Flash then tried to stand up…however he stumbled and got on all fours "Wha…what is going on?" he said out loud as he looked down and to his surprise he sawed his hands were now hoofs covered in orange fur as he turned around in a circle and sawed a pair of orange wings on his sides and a blue tail much like his own hair as on his flank was the mark of a blue shield with a lightning bolt on the front as he was deeply confused "What is going on? And why am I a Pegasus?" he wondered as taking inititative he (Stumbled) down the hallway seeing more of the blank glass windows confused until he was surprised to see at the end the very persona he called forth to save Bella and Beth floating near a wooden door with a indent at the top that looked like a card can fit into it._

" _Izanagi?" he said as he galloped close causing the god to turn to face the Pegasus "its nice to meet you here properly Flash, especially in this life time" he said as Flash was confused "What do you mean this life time? And what is this place and why am I a Pegasus pony?" he asked as Izanagi bended down "in a past life you were a Pegasus royal guard trained to protect one of the three alicorn princesses in a land that was inhabited by ponies, and this place…well it's a reflection of your inner power the power of persona and the metaverse and why you are a Pegasus pony…well let's just say it's you in a past life" he said surprising Flash "Wha…? Really?" he said confused as he looked at his wings and tried to move them "that's…really hard to belive, but then again my sister in all but blood turned into an alien…twice" he said as he sawed Izanagi fading "Izanagi what is going on?" he asked "you are waking up young one, but don't worry, me Orpheus and Arese will help you out" he said as Flash was confused "What do…" he said as it went completely white._

 _(Music Aria of the soul end)_

In reality Flash woke up with a start and panting as he looked at his now human hands as he looked around and sawed he was in his room as he checked the clock and sawed it was just 5:30 in the morning meaning Nanako and Dojama were still asleep as he sighed "I wonder if it was all a dream" he said outloud **"I am afraid it was no dream"** said a deep voice causing Flash to stiffen and look around "What? Whos there?" he demanded **"on bed young one and I also suggest you check your cloths"** the voice said as Flash did and sawed 1, he had the same cloths he had on last night and two…on the bed was Izanagi Picaro…however small and Chibi and had only this to say "Holly crap it's not a dream" he said as Izanagi gave an eye smile **"Nope, and just the start of many other things".**

(Ponyville High school)

In front of Ponyville high Twilight Sparkle was still realing a bit over what she learned and discovered _'I can't belive what happened last night, I thought it was all a dream until Celeste called me on the computer'_ she thought as she recalled what Celeste told her last night after she woke up)

(Flashback and Shows Twilight in front of a computer talking to some one, you cant see there full face, only a part of there hair which was a beautiful turquoise blue)

 _Celestes voice: Twilight that was no ordinary dream, you really did travel to another place but I will explain how it happened another time, but I want to know, did you make any friends at school today?_

" _Celeste today was my first day and you know I am not very sociable" said Twilight as Celeste looked at her._

 _Celestes voice: did you at least talk to someone?_

 _Twilight thought it over and recalled the excited pink haired girl pinkie pie and Flash Sentery whom she accidently bumped into and felt her cheeks flush "Well I met a girl named Pinkie, but she is really weird, she couldn't stop laughing and she wouldn't leave me alone…" she said deciding to avoid teasing to not mention Flash Sentery as Celeste gave a small smile._

 _Celestes voice: Twilight never reject someone who wants to be your friend, especially if they want to make you happy_

She said as Twilight looked down "I'll try" she said.

Celestes voice: good, now remember to use the headband again tomorrow, Celestias spirit will teach you how to manipulate your spiritual energy, meanwhile I will read the book I found in the ruins, the one I gave you is a copy and is written in a strange dead language, so it will take me a while to translate and transfer the contents into something you can read, but it contains knowledge and spells that you can use once you learn to control your spiritual energy.

" _Thanks sis, oh and one more thing, this morning one of the Tri elements disappeared yet I didn't find the element barrer" she said as Celeste hummed at that_

 _Celestes voice: which one of the elements was missing?_

 _She asked as Twilight took the container and sawed the one in the bottom right corner is gone "The one in the bottom right corner" she said_

 _Celestes voice: that is the tri-element of courage, and if its gone then it means it chosen its wielder or founded its bearer and instantly went to him or her which means you may need to find him/her._

(End of Flashback)

Thinking of her mission Twilight frowned a bit in wonder _'can I really do magic and find these element weilders'_ she thought as she hured chatter of a diamond humanoid alien stoping a large scary robot at a campsite area not far from ponyville _'And there is this whole alien stoping a robot deal…that is really strange and curious, but I didn't know aliens could even exist, but if I didn't see that news report, I would had brushed it as fake'_ she thought as she soon stopped in her tracks seeing a familiar, yet excitable Pinkette waiting at the school entryway looking out for something causing her to flinch _'oh no its Pinkie! Yesterday was tiring because of her…I better hide, its too early to get worn out'_ she thought as she slowly walked at a angle where Pinkie wouldn't see her before she tiptoed past the girl as Pinkie pouted "Hm…its late and Twilight hasn't shown up yet" she noted looking out to the street for any sign of her not aware the one she was looking for was directly behind her as Twilight deadpanned.

' _I knew it, she is looking for me'_ she thought as she slowly crept by Pinkie, once she was a good distance from the pinkette, she quickly hightailed it out of there to find a place to hide before she skidded to a hault as she was almost about to run into a familiar blonde "Oh sorry about that, I didn't see you there" said Twilight, however the Blonde didn't seem to respond as she was to focused on her book _'hum…maybe she didn't hear me, wait hold on I remember her, she's the one who pushed the girl with rainbow colored hiar'_ she thought as she tried an attempt to be friendly "Um…hi I'm Twilight and…" she started however "Ah Don't care" the blonde responded , her voice having a bit of a southern drawl as she walked away still focused on her book.

Once she was gone she pouted "Whats wrong with her?" she ponder, as she felt a small hint of anger in her voice "Her name is Applejack, she just moved to the city last month" a voice explained as Pinkie appeared out of nowhere "Truth is, nobody knows why she is so serious all the time" she said as Twilight crossed her arms "I see…"Twilight noted before she relized who she was talking to making her turn to see the pinkette before gasping in shock and leaping back seeing her "AHH! Pinkie?! Where did you come from?!" she asked as Pinkie giggled "you're so silly! I was standing in the entery and you didn't even see me hahahah" she giggled mistaking it for Twilight just walking pass Pinkie as Twilight gave a bit of a cringe worthy smile "Yeah…hehehehe" she chuckled sheepishly as she sweat dropped a bit.

Meanwhile with Bella, Beth and Flash they were in the hallways talking about what happened last night with Beth and Bella filling Flash in with what last night when he fell unconcus after calling forth his "Persona power" and strange gauntlets and headband "That is extreamly surreal Bella you saved all of those campers from that bigger drone that attacked us" he said as Bella blushed and rubbed the back of her head "I just did what is right and what was right and that drone was hunting me for *shows the strange watch as Skurd (Still attached) slithered off and hid under the sleeve* this and I needed to take responsibility for it" he said as Skurd spoke up.

"then you are gonna take a lot of responsiblitys a device with such a delicious selection is bound to attract the worst of the worst but don't worry, I am here to provide advise and help…once I figure out how" he said as Beth gave a smirk "So generally you are just there to give out advice and that is it" she said as Skurd frowned "Unfortunally…yes *Rubs his forehead* If I can just remember what I can fully do, all I remember is just my name and the knowledge of what aliens Bella turns into and that's it" he said as Bella rubbed his back "Awe don't worry Skurdy we'll figure things out, but until then you want to watch some Assassination Classroom? Its on my Ipad and Its in my bag" she said as Skurd gave a small smile in his own way "thanks Bella" he said detaching from the watch and slithering into Bellas bag as she opened it a bit as she looked at her two friends who were giving her a look.

"What?" she asked innocently "a sign of intelligent life besides your watch and you corrupted it with Anime" said Beth as Bella gave a sheepish look "Is it wrong to admit he spended all night watching various anime due to the fact he remembers that he rarely needs to sleep" she said as Beth and Flash nodded as Flash sighed "Well, corrupting a alien aside I have something to tell you girls and it involves that odd power that happened when we faced those drones" he said "you mean when you summoned Izanari Picaro and fired lighting from your hands and sprouted wings and looked like some gentlemen theif…or Kamen rider?" said Bella as Flash nodded "Yes and also when I was sleeping I had an odd dream of me becoming a Pegasus in a strange castle hallway with a closed wodden door with 21 glass plane windows like you see in church each with a tarot card but the last one was blank over a door and well…" he said as he looked up and down the hallway "*Whispers* Ok you can come out Izanagi" he said as the Shinoto Thundergod appeared in all his Chibi glory **"You don't have to whisper only you and your two female friends and the slime can see me"** he said surprising the two at seeing the persona float around as Bellas eyes got sparkly as Beth had a curious look on her face.

"This is peculiar *Pokes Izanagi who gently pushes it away* I never thought I see a incarnation of a Shinto god right here" she said as Flash scratched his cheek "Well he appeared when I woke up and told me quite a few things, one of them is that the so called blank windows they are supposed to be representive of my social linkes with people of the same arcana" he said as Beth and Bella were in awe "Wow like in the game?" asked Beth as Flash nodded as Izanagi rested on Flashs head "you don't have to worry about him gaining social links all willy nilly, they can only be gained if they are truly genuine" he said as Bella nodded "that is good, because I think that is what happens in the persona games, the heart and soul knows better then what the mind and mouth knows" she said as Beth and Flash had to smile at that.

"Have to be philosical Bella, but with that power…Flash what are you planning to do with it?" asked Beth as Flash looked between his two 'sisters' and then focused on Bella "If Bella allows it and if she wants to be a hero…then I am gonna join and help her out because someone has to make sure she stays out of trouble" he said causing Bella to pout "Hay I don't get into too much trouble" she said as Izanari gave a look "from what my summoner hured and I learned you freaked out when you turned into Heatblast and caused a forest fire" he said causing Bella to pout as the bell rang "anyway we better bounce and get to class, and Bella I think we need to do some training" said Flash as Beth and Bella nodded "Smart move, I'll call my dad and set up a fake study date at the library and we can go to a park nearby and train at night, but no flashy aliens or an alien that can cause deep property damage" said Beth as Bella gave a thumbs up "On it Sis and see yah later" she said running off in one direction as Beth waved and followed as Flash went in another direction.

" **you better also train as well with the young female with the watch, you just unlocked the power of persona and those odd magical abilities to control wind and lightning and your Pegasus wings"** he said as Flash nodded "guess it's a training night for me, well that's ok and luckully I don't have to do late night spear and Javalin training so I can quickly join the girls tonight" he said as he continued down the hallway, only to accidently bump into Twilight Sparkle again causing Izanagi to float up as the violet haired girl rubbed her rump "Owwe not again" she said as Flash reached out a hand to help her up as he gave a slight chuckle "We really need to stop bumping into each other" he said as Twilight sparkle looked up and blushed at the kind hearted blunette and took the hand as he helped her up.

"you ok you seemed distracted?" he asked as Twilight just rubbed the back of her head "Just had a bit of a surprise frazzle with Pinkie Pie and a blonde haired girl named Appljack and well" she started as Flash hummed "let me guess, she pushed you aside?" he asked as Twilight nodded as he hummed "well that is just the thing with Appljack, she just moved into the city a month a go and just prefers to be alone, though my sister keeps trying to become friends with her *whispers* she is persistant once she sets her mind on something" he said as Twilight wondered what type of person who would still persist even if someone else pushes them aside but she had two things on her mind.

First her class, second she sawed a strange chibi figure on Flashes head and was curious plus being close to him was making her blush a bit "Um…I need to go so I don't be *shivers* tardy" she said before running off leaving Flash and Izanagi alone as Izanagi gave a look **"you like her? Don't you?"** he said michovusly as Flash blushed "No…maybe" he said as Izanagi eyed smiled "can't deny things from me, for I am you and can know the feelings of the soul" he said making Flash groan at that "You are to tell Bella and Beth none of what I am feeling, I am gonna deny it until I am really sure" he said walking to class.

(Later at the end of the day)

When school ended for the day, both Pinkie and Twilight were leaving school together as they walked down the path home as Pinkie was sucking on a lollypop as she held out a fresh one "Want one?" she asked offering Twilight the lollypop as Twilight was walking next to her took note that that was her sixth lollypop "No thank you, but I can deffently tell that that is why you are so hyperactive" she said recalling how Pinkie seemed to be bouncing all over even in school "…Twilight, can I ask you something?" she asked in a oddly calm tone causing the Violette to look at her "Do I…bother you?" she asked confusing Twilight "What…makes you say that?" she asked a bit taken back at the question as Pinkie pie looked away with a small smile "…for as long as I can remember, others don't like to be around me" she said with a sad smile "they say its because of my personality, but I have three people who don't mind being around me, heck one even invites me to her house to play video games or watch cartoons and anime" she said as Twilight was surprised "Really is that true, I thought you'd had tons of friends not just the three you mentioned" Twilight said in shock before taking not on something "But if you know they don't like your personality, why don't you try to change it?" she asked if Pinkie was able to tell what the Hypothical problem was as Pinkie smiled a bit "…Because its my nature" she replied as she looked at Twilight "I want to share happiness with the people I know, especially my friends" she said as Twilight Looked at Pinkie in shock.

Pinkie wasn't trying to be wired just for fun, she was merely trying to make people smile, this surprised her so much that it then reminded her of her conversation with Celeste the other night 'Twilight, never reject someone who wants to be your friend, especially if they want to make you happy' Celeste's voice rang in her head for a moment as Twilight spoke up "Pinkie…you don't bother me" she said with a smile "its just…I've never been very sociable, it's hard for me to be around others, it's not your fault" she said as Pinkie Pie smiled at that "Thanks twilight" she said before really smiling.

"Hay! Can I sleepover at your house tonight? I got something super important that I really need your help with" she said surprising Twilight "Huh tonight?" she asked 'Tonight is when Celestia was supposed to teach me magic, but knowing Celeste, she'd preferd that I meet more people first' she figured in her mind as she then smiled and turned to face Pinkie "Okay Pinkie, that sounds like a good idea" she replied as Pinkie beamed bright "Great!" she said pulling Twilight into a hug "I knew you would like it!" she stated happily as she hugged the poor girl with all her might with strength betraying her tiny frame "Uh…y-yeah" Twilight sheepishly said as she partway struggled to get free from the hug.

Slowly it became night as Flash, Beth and Bella and even Skurd and Izanagi were in a park dressed in there casual cloths and alone to start Bella and Flashs training "Ok I think Flash needs to go first to transform since unlike me and my watch it happens when I press it down" said Bella as Beth sat on a bench "she is right you know" she said as Flash looked at the two only females here "Well…when I triggered it I was filled with a desire to protect you two and to prevent that Drone from taking it away and then *Looks at the floating Izanagi* you spoke to me and well I ripped a mask off and then bam I looked like a winged theif" he said as Beth hummed "why don't you try concentrating on that feeling and try to draw it out" she said as she felt her eyes smart a bit as she rubbed them something Bella noticed "Beth you ok?" she asked as Beth gave a small smile "I'll be fine, my eyes just felt weird that's all" she said as Flash closed his eyes "Ok…focusing on that" he said as he tried to do what Beth suggested and dug deep as his body was covered in a blue flamed glow which placed Bella and Skurd in awe as Beth felt a small migrane as in her vision she oddly sawed a glowing orb/sphere in Flash's chest with a shield and lighting bolt symbol attacked on a gold triangle as it flared out as she blinked again and sawed Flash transformed as he fluttered his orange wings out.

"Woah I did it" he said as Bella and Skurd were in awe **"Congratulations for doing it young one, now it's time to fully show you what you can do with your new persona magic"** said Izanagi now at full size and surprising the group as Skurd slithered onto Bellas head and pointed "How on earth did you get so big?" he asked as Izanagi eye smiled **"I can assume this form whenever Flash transforms into his magical thief outfit since he is using his full power now, but overtime I can enter my full form without him having to transform and possibly he can manipulate Mementos without the transformation"** he said leaving the group surprised.

"That sounds OP" said Flash as Beth patted his shoulder "True, but if you weild the wild card, then be as OP as you can be as the they can summon multiple persona" she said as Izanage floated inbetween them **"Not yet at that, mostly a "Picaro" version of the persone used by the mane heros of those persona series"** he said as Bella smiled "You mean he gets to summon the persona of S.E.E.S, the investigation team and even the Phantom theifs? A for awesomeness he is gonna be a bad ass, and speaking of bad assery *Looks at the watch* time to get started on my training as well, we can co train!" said Bella as Flash and Beth looked at her "Alright but something that won't cause super damage" said Beth as Bella continued to turn the dile tile she stopped at something broad shoulderd and chubby "How about this form it looks harmless" she said as she pressed it down.

Suddenly Bella felt her body expand and bulge all over as her skin turned white and her fingers into four claws/fingers as her teeth became sharp as she felt armor plating appear on her back, shoulders and the back or her chubby arms, as black circles appeared around her eyes, the top of her head, feet and down her arms Once the transformation was complete the words both Beth and Flash can describe about the alien would be…chubby but cute however for Bella in her new alien form with how top heavy the alien was she started to stumble on her new stubby legs "Woah…woah *Falls onto his back* owe" he said in a deep like voice **(think Travis Willinghams voice)** as he tried to get up as Beth, Flash and Izanagi looked down at him "Well that is graceful" said Beth as Bella as the new alien grunted as Skurd popped from the badge on his chest and laughed "indeed but I never seen a Arburian Pelarota fall on its back" he said as Bella pouted, real funny guys now help me up please" he said as Beth and Flash helped the large bukley alien up on his stubby feet "Thanks, now to try to walk as this fella" he said as he gently guestured for Beth and Flash to let go as Skurd got "Um maybe we should try baby…" he started only for Bella to stumble and almost fall on her face however on instinct he folded his arms and curled into a ball and then started to roll away in one direction…with Skurd yelling "STEEEEPPPPSSSSS!" as he rolled away leaving a surprised Flash, Izanagi and Beth alone

" **Something tells me that is that aliens power"** said Izanagi as Flash and Beth nodded "Yup rolling and possibly smashing into people or things" said Beth as they quickly followed the rolly polly alien and managed to find him laughing as he was upside down against a tree "HAHAHA that was super fun, I have to do it a gain once I get on my feet" he said as Skurd popped out with swirly eyes "Ugggg, I didn't get into the watch fast enough" he said as he felt Bella use one claw to rub his back "Aw there, there Skurd you want some of my yogurt when I change back?" he asked as Skurd became a shade paler green "No talk of food until I stop swirly eying" he said as Flash and Beth had to snicker at the Slimboides plight as Beth kneeled down.

"Well as funny as it is seeing Skurd be dizzy, that was pretty fast you went like a Cannonball shot" she said recalling how fast Bella went when he curled into a ball as Bella had a hummm face "more like a **Cannonbolt** that is this new forms name and I am gonna stick to it" he said as Beth and Flash had to grin at that "Fitting, but I think you need to work on control" said Flash helping Cannonbolt get up right making him laugh "Heheh true but that is what training is for and *wags a claw* don't neglet yours to just help me Flash *Looks at Izanagi* though what can Flash do?" he asked as Izanagi spoke up.

" **Besides summoning me and several other persona once you slowly establish a social link of a specific arcana, you can will the power of Momentos and make even a toy weapon real and even enter its plane using your Iphone as a focus"** he said as Cannonbolt, Skurd and Beth gave Flash a look as he was confused "What?" he asked as Canonbolt wrapped a meaty arm around him "Flash you have a increadably OP power" he said as Flash gave a look only for Skurd to pat his shoulder "Its ok my boy, with the potential power Bella has with the watch and 10 aliens she *Eyes slowly widened as something connecting in his brain cell* she…I JUST REMEMBER SOMETHING!" he yelled confusing the alien, god persona and two humans as skurd suddenly crawled onto Cannonbolts back and arms and to the groups surprise several diamond shards sprouted on the parts he covered.

"WHAAA! Skurd what are you doing?" asked Cannonbolt as Skurd appeared on his shoulder "Just giving you a weapon or armor upgrade my girl, I just remembered that I can manipulate DNA to an extent *reaches out a tentacle and wraps it around Beths arm as it turns into Heatblasts arm surprising her* and create weapons and limbs" he said as Cannonbolt had a shit eating grin on his face "We got to experiment and see all the possibilities you can do!" he said as Flash laughed along with Izanagi as Beth watched her friends soon enter a talk on finding out what they can do only for her to feel something and stiffen looking over her shoulder.

"Guys I sense something, its powerful and big" she said causing the two aliens and human to look at her concerned as Izanagi followed in Beths direction "I can feel it to as well …it feels dark and connected to the moon and…sad" he said concerning Flash "Izanagi" he said as Beth ran forward "Beth where are you going?" asked Cannonbolt as Beth looked at her friend "To where that odd feeling is happening, I don't know why but I feel like I need to be there" she said as while confused Cannonbolt (with a slight stumble) and Flash ran after her following her along with Izanagi who floated near his partner.

(Meanwhile/earlier)

Back with Twilight and Pinkie they had just arrived at Twilights home and had just walked inside "Mom, dad I'm home! And I brought a Fre…er a classmate!" Twilight called out only to get silence in response as she looked around "That's odd, where…" she said only for Spike to walk into the hallway "Mom and dad both went shopping" he said walking up to them as Twilight hummed at that "Hm…ok" she said before she remembered that Pinkie was near her "Oh Pinkie, this is my little brother Spike, Spike this is Pinkie pie" Twilight said as Pinkie pie had cuttie eyes "Awww!" she awed as she grabbed Spike into a hug and into her respectful busum while scratching his hair "he is so cute! How are you?" she asked as Spike had a deep red blush on his face "F-Fine…"he managed to get out before squirming to get free before Pinkie let go with his hair a messy look.

"Well Messy hair aside *Looks at Pinkie* can we proceed to my room?" she asked as Pinkie nodded "Okey dookie" she said as a few minutes later they were in Twilights room as Twilight sat down on her chair as Pinkie sat on her bed and Spike was reading a comic book nearby "Ok now Pinkie whats the problem? Math?" she asked "Nope I'm super good at math" said Pinkie smiling "So English" asked Twilight.

"Nope" said Pinkie as Twilight gave a deadpan look.

"Don't tell me…history?" she asked as Pinkie laughed "hhahaha…nooo~" she said with a cute smile as Twilight snapped a bit "So then what do you need me to help you with?!" she said.

"Easy, I need you to help me pick the music for your welcome Party!" she smiled happily as she kicked her legs while sitting on the foot of Twilights bed "Hummm…maybe we can ask that one girl from my class, Vinyl scratch for help, she is really good at music…well her friend Octavia is too, but Vinyl's better when it comes to party music…oooh maybe Flash Sentery, Bella and Beth can do music Flash has a guitar and amp" she said as Spike hearing the word party got excited "You guys are throwing a party?" he asked excitivly "Yeah! Isn't it cool?" Pinkie said as she leaned her head back to look at Spike who was sitting directly behind her "Yeah it is, can I come?" he asked "Sure! Hahahaha" Pinkie laughed along with Spike happily as Twilight watched with a deadpan.

' _Ugg…I passed up a lesson with Celestia teaching me magic for nothing…'_ she meantally groaned before suddenly the air got cold and stale surprising her "Wha? What is this? Pinkie do you feel that?" she asked only to receive silence as a response "…Pinkie?" she asked as she touched Pinkie only to take note that her body was rigged and stiff as if frozen in place causing her eyes to widened "Oh no…Spike! Somethings wrong with Pinkie!" she yelled only to receive more silence when she noticed Spike was also frozen causing her eyes to widen again "Spike?" she asked looking at him "Spike!" she shouted getting no response _'oh no, Spike's not moving either…'_ she thought worried "Wh…whats hap-" Twilight began before she disappeared from the room.

"-Penning?!" Twilight finished before her eyes widened as she quickly looked around, seeing she was in the park not too far from her home as she was confused "H-How did I get here?" she asked as she stood up "Good evening" a calm mature voice spoke getting Twilights attention as she looked around for the voice "Up here" the voice said as Twilight looked up and sawed a girl close to her age or a year older with tanned skin, long wavy blue hair and had on the same school uniform as her "Wh-who are you?" Twilight nervously asked feeling a bad vibe from looking at the blue haired girl "I go by many names, but it wont matter once I'm through with you" the girl explained as her light blue eyes settled into a stern glare "I can sense you're emitting a powerful aura, surely your spiritual energy was recently awakened?" she asked as Twilight was confused "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Simply put, you are the only one not paralyzed by my spell" she explained "that is only possible if you are protected by your spiritual energy" she said as in her POV she sawed a light violet haze surrounding Twilight as Twilight had a realization of what happened in her room "…So you're the one who paralyzed Pinkie and Spike" Twilight relized "Everyone within the radius of my spell has been frozen in place, it only takes just a small amount of my magic to paralyze normal humans, except you, you are protected by your spirit of harmony that dwells with in your soul" she said as Twilight was surprised she knew but tried to play innocent "…I…I don't know what you're talking about" Twilight stated only for the girl to glare.

"Do not lie to me little girl, I can tell your aura was just recently awakened" the bluenette explained with a slight frown "That's only possible if it was triggered by someone…or _something_ " she said as Twilights eyes widened _'triggered…it must have been the other day when I put the headband Celeste sent to me'_ she thought as the blue haired girl looked at her "only Bearers of the spirits of harmony are capable of controlling their spiritual energy without prior preparation" she said as Twilight looked at the girl "So…you also have one of these spirits?" she couldn't help to ask as the blue haired girl frowned in response as an Aura covered her body before she began to float in the air, her skirt lifting up a bit to reveal one of her thighs was covered in a midnight blue 'sploch' with a crescent moon in it. A pair of 'wings' then grew out of her back as she stared down at Twilight.

"Insolant child! I am far above all of you, magical or non magical, for I am the reincarnation of the alicorn princess of the moon, and the bearer of her name!" the girl stated as she lifted a finger up, creating a dark midnight blue fireball with a crecent moon in it "My name…is Luna and with it comes your destruction" she said

Meanwhile back at Twilights home a blue glow was coming from the box holding Twilights Tiara and the elements of harmony as one of the elements glowed in response as a blue balloon symbol appeared over Pinkies forehead freeing her from the spell "Huh?" she suddenly blinked as she looked around "Twilight? Twilight where are you?" she asked as she got up "Spike where did Twilight go?" she asked the boy only for him to give no response "huh? That is weird" she said only to see a bright flash of light outside the window from the park as she tilted her head "huh? I wonder what is that?" she said to her self.

Back with Twilight seeing and hearing Lunas name she wondered something "Wait, if you are the reincarnation of princess Luna, then you must know about Celestia" she said as Luna looked down at Twilight the flame still on her finger "Celestia?" she repeated as she gently stood on a branch looking at Twilight "What do you know about her?" she asked confusing Twilight "Huh? My sister Celeste is the reincarnation of Princess Celestia" she explained as Luna gave a small dark grin on her face "So…where can I find this 'Celeste'?" she asked worrying Twilight "Sorry, but she is not in the city" Twilight replied as Lunas grin seemed to get dark "Oh…what a shame I was hoping to meet her…" Luna 'Sighed' before clenching her fist as it glowed a light violet aura as it seemed to cover Twilight in it causing her to freeze in place "SO I CAN HARVEST HER SACRED SPIRITUAL ENERGY!" she said as Twilight felt her body stuck in place 'what happened to me? I can't move!' she thought as with both her hands Luna started to create a powerful magic ball "INSTEAD I WILL TAKE YOURS BEARER OF THE SPIRIT OF MAGIC!" she said as she launched the ball as in Twilights POV time seemed to slow down for her as the blast was slowly approaching her…but just before the attack could even hit…a familiar Pinkette lept in and tackled her out of the way causing the attack to send dirt flying.

Recovering and free from the spell Twilight sawed it was Pinkie who saved her "Pinkie…you saved me!" Twilight said happily as Pinkie gave a cute pout "Twilight you big meanie! You left me to go play with your cosplayer friend and you didn't even invite me" she said causing Twilight to get a tick mark not noticing a deep male laugh from behind the bushes "I'M NOT PLAYING! Does this even look like a game! That Cosplayer just fired a blast of magic that destroyed a piece of the ground" Twilight snapped as Pinkie tilted her head to the side "Wait…she was trying to kill you? *Blinks a bit* well that dosent sound like fun" she said as Twilight sweat dropped "Really…you don't say?" she said in a monotone as Pinkie stood up.

"Don't worry twilight, I'll go over and talk to her" she said as Twilight was surprised "Pinkie Wait!' she called out as the Pinkette walked over to Luna "Excuse me haired lady? Can you please do not hurt Twilight? Shes my friend" she said surprising Luna _'what? How did she evade my attack and furthermore…why isn't she surprised to see me floating or my wings'_ she thought surprised before it dawned on her _'I see…she must have a spirit of harmony with in her'_ she thought before she created a violet whip made of stars and aura as it wrapped around Pinkies neck choking her causing Twilights eyes to widened "PINKIE!" she yelled before tossing her to the ground making her lose consciousness soon after as Twilight was shocked "Pinkie Pie NO!" Twilight cried as she ran up to the pink haired girl and sawed she was still breathing as she looked at Luna.

"Please don't hurt her anymore and leave her out of this!" she cried "She didn't do anything to you!" she said only for Luna to scoff "How foolish" she said sighing a bit "Don't you even see? That girl should had been severly injured from being thrown down that hard, yet she is only unconscious, her spiritual energy protected her which means she too bears a spirit of harmony" she said surprising Twilight "Pinkie is also a bearer of harmony?" she asked "Yes, but unlike you I feel it is more connected to her element and I never felt one so deeply rooted to it" she said before her hands glowed "For that reason, I will harvest her spiritual energy first, then yours" she said with a hint of anger in her voice as Twilight looked at Pinkie and sawed how she saved her by pushing her out of the way as small tears start to form she got a look of determination on her face.

"No, Pinkie is one of the people who approached me, one of the people who talked to me…Pinkie is my friend" she said as an Aura gathered around her faintly as she gently laid Pinkie down as she glared at Luna "AND I WONT LET YOU HURT HER!" she shouted as the surge of feelings and emotions caused a bright light to envelop Twilight from out of nowhere as from her room in a streak of light violet light as the star shaped jewel of harmony representing Magic appeared on her forehead as at the same time the headband in Twilights room faded into light before it appeared over the girls head and begain to change appearance much to her shock. As her Tiara changed a pair of bracelets appeared on her wrist both having a gem that was either violet or magenta in color as under her skirt a magenta star appeared on her thigh as it was surrounded by five smaller stars. The tiara finally completed its change as it was now a light violet and magenta color while the horn stuck out of a gem that was shaped like a magenta star, the sides of it went off to cover Twilights ears like headphones with two ridges along the sides that stuck out almost like ears. In the center of it was what looked like a mini unicorn head with light violet 'fur' and a mane that was the same color as Twilights.

"Wha…what happened to me?" Twilight gasped in surprised awe as she looked at herself, a magic aura surrounding her "my body feels really strange" she said looking at her body, while unchanged she felt something reconnect with her as if it was apart of her from a long time ago…like a lost friend "Well this is unexpected" said Luna seeing this as she grinned darkly "We might as well have some fun" Luna smirked as she stared at Twilight her own blue aura increasing "Come! Let us fight!" she said causing Twilight to blink "Figjht?!" she said waving a finger "Ugh…don't you see that fighting is never the solution?" she said trying to give a peaceful solution only for Luna to sneer "…that's is something only cowards say, and if you wont start the fight…" she begain as powerful energy formed in her hands "I WILL!" she said.

 **Spectra Convicted!**

She called as she formed several energy projections shaped like skulls that flew at Twilight and Pinkie as Twilights eyes widened ' _oh no what do I do?'_ she thought as the 'skulls' came closer "if I dodge *Looks at Pinkie Pie* then Pinkie will get hit and receive all of the damage…I…I cant allow that!" she yelled as she pushed her hands forward.

Barrier!

She called out as a golden yellowish barrier with a star in the center appeared before her causing the attack to impact to prevent any damage to anything as she was surprised _'What?...I did that?'_ Twilight thought as she looked at the barrier she created _'wait…yesterday night after Celeste talked to me over the computer I read a bit of the book she sent me, and one of the things I learned is that the powers of Harmony are based on how connected I am to my emotions…this…this is the key to using my power'_ she thought as Luna hummed "Hmmm…it really is your first time" Luna noted as she crossed her arms "I don't like fighting you in your current state so I will give you a chance" she said as a smirk then grew on her face arrogantly "I will let you attack me, and I wont move…in fact I wont do anything" she said as Twilights eyes widened "I will give you one minute to try something…if you don't try well you know already know the fate that awaits you and your friend" she said as Twilight gave a look.

' _she is right…I only have one shot at this…'_ Twilight thought before she remembered something _'perhaps I should try the spell I read at the end of the book, if its as powerful as the manuscripts says, then not even Luna will be able to escape'_ she thought as a light begain to form around her "hmmm…she finally decided to attack" Luna note seeing this "COME ON! Show me what you got!" she challenged as Twilight closed her eyes concentrating _'please elements of harmony…for the safety of my family, my friends, and my life…help me'_ she prayed in her mind as with that each element glowed and sent a light to Twilight the same with three glowing yellow lights to Twilight covering her in a multi colored aura.

"Wha-whats happening?" asked Luna slightly unnerved by this as Twilight slowly opened her eyes revealing them to be white "Thank you" Twilight whispered as her eyes fully opened revealing white eyes as she concentrated..

 **Freindship is Magic!**

The minute she said that a multi colored beam of light shot off into the air causing Luna to have a surprised/shock look as she quckly brought her wings up to block the attack before it engulfed her as the light shot straight into the night sky before it faded as Twilight got on her knees and panted "I..I…I Did it…" she said panting as she fell to her knees as her tiara and bracelets disappeared.

"Child…what you just did was foolish" Lunas voice spoke shocking Twilight as her eyes widened "No it can't be…that was a direct hit" Twilight gasped as the dust from the beam cleared away, showing a frowning Luna shocking Twilight as she was 100% Un harmed "I have no Idea where you learned that spell, but you need to study it more" she said scowling "For it to work you need to reunite the five carriers of the other spirits of harmony otherwise the attack will use only your energy and nothing else" she said "But…I sawed how the other energies came to me" she said as she started to breath heavily as her body felt exhausted "and why do I feel so tired?" she said as Luna looked at her.

"Its because of the side effect" she answered "It took most of your power and also because you were the caster, you lost your transformation, leaving you exposed for an attack" she said as her hands glowed ready to attack…however.

 **Air Thrust!**

Yelled a boy voice as a swirl of winds slashed at Luna causing her to grunt in pain as she felt a hot ball slam into her back causing her to fall onto the ground as she gritted her teeth as she looked up and sawed Flash and Cannonbolt, however the armor plates on Cannonbolts body were covered in magma as he grined "Denied crazy lady" said Cannonbolt as Flash smirked "she is right, it's not right to kick a girl when they are down *Places a hand on his mask* I don't know what your beef you have with these Elemental barriers but its not fair to hurt one when down *Tears the mask off* Izanagi lets go" he said as Izanagi got his weapon ready.

" **On it Cleave!"**

He said as he slashed his weapon down as Luna in a snap summoned a scythe and blocked the attack "How? Wait Its faint but…no impossible your one of the Tri Element barrers?" she said as Cannonbolt looked at Flash "do you think its connected to the elements of Harmony that she is spouting?" he asked as Flash shrugged "I don't know but I am not gonna let you continue on hurting her now *Points forward* Count up your sins and fight us!" he said as he and Izanagi charged as Cannonbolt curled in a ball as his now magma covered armor and charged like a burning meteor as Luna glared and created a dark beam as she fired it to attack only for them to dodge as Flash fused his wind and lightning powers.

 **Plasma blast**

He said fireing a misture of lightning and wind as Luna fired magical blasts or tried to but was hit on the side by Cannonbolt causing her to be strucked ' _dammed those two…I remember from what my past life and it's a wonder…the persona user isn't using magic at all but his true soul'_ she thought as she continued to fight and block against Izanagis blade and flew to dodge as Flash followed her as he thrusted his spear forward.

 **Wind Strike**

He called as he sended a blast of wind at Luna as she crossed her arms and formed a barrier ' _but I can feel he just started and is just improvising, and there is a limit to how long he can keep that creature out, but there are also other ways to stop him' and that shapeshifter_ ' she thought looking at the rolly polly alien on fire as it shifted swapped to have diamonds on his back as she glared ' _I never forgot about you, even though your own magic is locked'_ she thought.

Meanwhile with Twilight she was exhausted and in shock but also amazed as this winged…phantom theif had protected her and this…alien that to her resembles a pill bug or an armadillo seems to also be protecting her and pinkie "Who are they?" she wondered as Beth went up to her to help her up "Just two guys who want to help out other people, now can you stand?" asked Beth as Twilight was a bit shocked at seeing Beth but nodded "Good I am gonna need your help to carry cotton candy here" she said guesturing to Pinkie pie" as Twilight nodded as she on wabble legs stood up only for Beth to get her "Easy now" she said gently as Twilight was surprised to see how kind and gentle Beth is, in the few classes she seen her she seemed anti social or slightly borad or apathetic, but seeing her like this…she had to wonder if there is more to her then what is shown.

However any further musings were unturutped when Flash screamed "AHHH!" he yelled as Beth and Twilight turned and gasped and sawed the theif and Izanagi were wrapped around the neck by her magic as he and the god grunted as she snickered as Cannonbolt and Skurd looked up worried "FLASH NO!" he yelled as Luna smirked "so his name is Flash…no Flash sentery, the same loyal guard who protected the barrer of magic and the holder of the tri-element of Courage heh, impressive however now that I refocused my aura sensing, you are weak and just a fledging in magic and summoning constructs of your soul" she said slaming Flash not to far from Beth and Twilight as he ended up knocked out as he lost his outfit and Izanagi shunk to his chibi form also unconcus as well as Twilight was in shock and surprise seeing Flash Sentery "Flash" she said quietly as Cannonbolt was also in shock as she glared at Luna.

"Tell me…why *Stands up on his stubby legs as Skurd was surprised to see the angery look on the toon lovers face "Why are you doing this to them, why are you doing this to Flash and the violet haired girl and Pinkie?" he asked as Luna looked at the alien and sighed "Very well, I will tell you, it is because of Celestia" she explained surprising Twilight "Celestia? What do you mean?" she asked as Beth looked at Twilight "Who is she?" she asked as Luna looked at the two "A person who knows about Equestrias kingdom as she once lived there, told me that in my past life as an alicorn, Celestia locked me away in the moon" she explained as she gripped her hand into a fist "Can you understand that? She locked away her own sister for no reason at all!" she yelled as Twilight got defensive "LIES! Celestia would never do such a thing! And even if what you said is true, that happened in another world! So way are you taking your revenge on us?!" she yelled as Luna looked to the group.

"Because the person also said that currently equestrian is in chaos because of a battle that happened there, this prompted Celestia to send not over just the elements of Harmony and Tri elements, but also the souls of all the inabitants of her kingdom so that in the future equestrian could be returned to its former glory and all those who lived there if they wished could return to their world when they are awakened" Luna explained as the group was surprised "are you globing saying that there are people here who used to live in that place?" said Beth as Lunas eyes narrowed at her "Exactly, and even more importantly most of them live in this very town, without even knowing what they were once in the past" she added as her eyes slowly started to glow with dark energy "and my goal is to seek revenge on all of them, but before that *Points at Twilight* she and the other elements will feel my wrath!" she said as she fired a blast of magical energy causing Twilights eyes to widen.

"NO!" said two voices as Beth and twilight were shocked to see Cannonbolt had used his body to shield the three girls and boy and his persona as he gritted his teeth in pain "Bella?" said Beth in shock as Cannonbolt looked up with a smile dispite the tears in his eyes from the pain "I am glad…you are safe and Twilight…I know we just met, but strangely I felt as you are familiar *laughs a bit* Bit silly huh? Since I was close to Beth and Flash for a long time and I wonder…I hope we can be friends as well" he said before collapsing on his front before the symbol on his chest beeped and transformed him back to Bella as Skurd tried to wake her up.

However seeing Bellas human form Lunas eyes seemed to slaint "You!" she said as the intensity of her spell got intense as Beth was in shock seeing her first friend injured, the same with Flash she felt something inside her broke as Luna glared at Bella with scorn of familiarity as she lashed out several powerful orbs of spells as Beth charged forward "DON'T YOU DARE!" she yelled as she stood infront of the blast and held her hands up "YOU HURT MY FRIENDS FOR WHAT? SOME PITIFUL REVENGE THAT HAPPENED IN THE PAST! *Frowns* I wont let you hurt people for just some petty thing" she said as from the container that had the tri elements of harmony the one with the goblin head glowed and shot into Beth as the blast impacted Beth as Luna smirked.

"Good, now I can harvest the spiritual power of the heroine of many faces own corpse, and then claim the harmony barriers powers as well" she said only to be pushed back by an aura ball "I wont let you lay a finger on any of my friends you moon jerk" said Beths voice as the smoke cleared as Lunas eyes widened "No it cant be" she said as it revealed that Beth had underwent a magical transformation.

Her body was no longer chubby but fit and like a bit muscular and her skin was green and had on gold armor comprised of a breast plate with a green gem on the right side, a pair of black combat boots and a silver gladiator skirt and the same gem gauntlests as Flash and Twilight, however hers was yellow and green, her face looked to be like a goblin but with sharp teeth as on her back…were a pair of green dragon wings as she has on a headband, however it was grey resembling normal headphones and in the middle looked to be a ponyface but giggling like a devish, but it seemed draconic with green fur and the same headphones as Beths, and a green horn pokeing from behind an oval shaped gem with a grining goblin on front however her eyes were covered by a yellow visor as she floated up in the air as she and Luna shared a look.

"I will never let you hurt my comrads and my sister I all but blood *Points forward* I don't know what the beef you have with the Celestia of the past but don't take it out on the present" she said as Luna growled and charged at Beth as the two begain to fight with Beth, fuled by a desire to protect her friends manipulated and fired aura and her horn glowed as she glared.

 **Flame goblins**

Said Beth as she send a wave of laughing goblin heads that charged at Luna as she used her scythe to destroy them as she charged and slashed at her

 **Silent cresent**

She said sending a cresent wave of moonlight as Beth held up two fingers before she channeled aura and slashed at it as she created aura ball around one of her fists

 **Aura Punch!**

She said as with super speed she zoomed and punched Luna in the stomach knocking her down but Luna recovered and got more angery "ENOUGH! I WILL NOT BE DENYED OR DEFEATED ESPECIALLY BY THE NEW CHOSEN OF WISDOME!" she said as small tears fell from her face as she created a dark energy orb from above "I will not have a stupid half dragon pony lecture me! I will have my revenge on Celestia and all who treated me like a freak of nature! NOW DIE!" she roared tossing it at the group as Beth using Telepathy to get Flash, Izanagi and Bella and skurd close to twilight as she crossed her arms.

 **Aura Barrier!**

She said creating a dome like barrier to protect the group in hope to defend them, however before the attack could hit, a bright flash of light appeared before them as a barrier blocked the attack dispersing it "By the maker" said Skurd as Twilight was surprised as Beth was confused "I apologize for coming so late Twilight" a voice spoke from the light as it faded revealing a familiar figure who looked at Beth and gave a small smile "I appreciate for your help young guardian, but I can take it from here" she said as the Alicorn stood before them as Twilight was surprised "Princess Celestia!" she gasped as Beth gritted her teeth as she felt the adrenaline rush wore off and got to her knees "Darn it what is going on?" she asked "You just awoken your powers young one and your body is adjusting due to your unique powers, but it wont last long" she said as Luna glared "Celestia…finally we meet, but why do you appear in your own form?" she asked as Celestias eyes narrowed "Because you say your problems with me come from before, then let us face them as we were before!" Celestia declared as she flew towards Luna her horn glowing as Luna crossed her arms to brace for impact before the two disappeared.

-Astral plane-

"…this…is how I looked before?" asked Luna as the two appeared in the astral relm as she was surprised to see herself as a Alicorn just like Celestia. She was a dark blue with her mane and tail sparkling like the night sky and silver armor like Celestias "Indeed" nodded Celestia before she got solume "now that its just us, tell me…who poisoned your mind with those lies?" she asked before Luna glared "you are the one who lies!" she countered "Or is it not true that you imprisoned my past self for a thousand years on the moon of Equestria!" she said as Celestia got sad "Luna.." Celestia whispered before she spoke up.

"What I truly remember was the wonderful times when we lived together…perhaps the one who told you did not tell you about that?" she said as Luna glared "SHUT UP!" Luna cried as tears began to escape her eyes, as she deeply refused to listen to anything that she didn't want to listen to as Celestia started to tear up "You're breaking my heart with all of your hatred, and for what I must do" she said sadly as she stood firm "I swear its not what I wanted to do…" she said as she stared down at Luna "But I must stop you!".

With that said, the two sisters battled it out and went back and forth as both used everything they got in there knowelege. But even in most battles between light and dark things seemed equal, however soon it didn't take long to see that Celestia lacked the power to contend with Luna, it was deeply odd that she tried with all of her might, but in the end it was still clear that Luna held the most power and as she struck Celestia down the victory came to her…but she felt hollow inside as she landed down and bended down to look at Celestia and was surprised.

"Wait" she mumbled before her eyes widened when she spoted something wrong, there was an empty spot on Celestias flank and her mane was pink "You don't have a cutie Mark! You're not the reincarnation of Celestia, only a mere fragment of her!" she yelled as Celestia chuckled weakly "he…heh…heh, at least you were as easily fooled as the original" she said weakly as Luna frowned "Now I understand, you were a distraction while the original could carry off Twilight and her three friends!" Luna gasped before glaring at Celestia "But you will not succeed, I know where Twilight lives and I will get her power" she said only for Celestia to give a small week smile.

"You are missing the point here" Celestia said "the Original Celestia was not carrying off Twilight and her friends…but rather…you" she explained as Lunas eyes widened "What?!" she gasped as she flew up and exited the astral plane.

-reality-

"*GASP*!" Luna gasped as she shot up back in her human body "This…this can't be happening" she said as she looked around and sawed she was not in the city where she fought Twilight, Pinkie, Flash, Bella and Beth…but rather on a tropical but deserted island on the other side of the world as she growled and yelled to the sky.

"I HATE YOU CELESTIA ! ! !"

-Back in ponyville-

After the controlled form of Luna took the group home Twilight communicated with her sister teleported in carring a white tiara with a white unicorn horn "Celeste what did you do?" she asked as she rubbed the sleeping Pinkie in her lap "you musent worry now Twilight as Luna will not return to bother you or your friends, I placed a blocking spell on her to prevent her from entering the city for a year, but in exchange, I can't go near the city nor can I go near Luna" she said as while Twilight felt relived she got concerned as she had a question on her mind "Celeste…why did you pick me for this? I am only 16 years old" she said as Celeste go sad "I did not pick you" she said sadly "Believe me Twilight, when I found out you were an element of harmony…if at least Discord would had appeared five years later when you were older…I wouldn't feel this bad" she said as Twilight was confused.

"Discord?" she asked "That is the name of the beast that will threaten the word during when the December eclipse occurs this year, I discovered that along with the eclipse a comet will pass on the same day will weaken Discords prison allowing his Aura to enter this world" she explaned as Twilight quirked a eye brow "Only his Aura, what is the problem with that?" she asked as Celeste had a worried look "If his aura is let loose, all people, animals and even the non human in habitants and aliens of this word will absorb his essence and will change into beings whos only desire to cause chaos" she explained as Twilight grew worried.

"My Original intention was to unite the other harmony barers and find the chosen three who can hold the power of the Tri elements without having them transform until the end of Discords apparition, at that time there combined power along with the power of the tri elements to create a barrier to stop his Aura from entering this world until the eclipse pass and the fissure in discords prison disappeared but now Lunas appearance had changed everything more so on your friend Bella finding the omnitrix and must now help her protect the city from what is coming until the beast arrives" she said confusing Twilight

"What things are coming and what is this Omitrix?" she asked "I will tell you later on what is coming, but promise me you won't tell Bella about what I am gonna tell you as she needs to figure it out on her own, The Omnitrix is a powerful alien device that allows the user to become an alien and to use there powers and abilities, in the past the original weilder in equestria was once a Earth pony who used its powers for good and to protect people from the age of 10 to the age she is now, however there are those who desire that power for global conquest the worst is a alien warlord named Vilgax whos greed and hunger for power lead him a few times to try to obtain the omnitrix" she said as Twilight was worried and scared as Celeste gently took her hands into hers and gently placed Twilights hands on her mouth.

"I am sorry I have to do this, but I don't want Bella to worry and rush to get ready to face Vilgax and thus I need you to keep quiet on this…can you do this?" she asked as Twilight was confused but she agreed as Celeste smiled and took her hands away "thank you, and you shouldn't also worry you have your companion Pinkie and your three new companions Flash Sentery the holder of the Tri element of Courage, Beth Hale the holder of the Tri element of Wisdom and Bella Kelly the new weilder of the omnitrix and the new holder of the Tri Element of Power to help you, and you should explain things to them nad give Bella and Pinkie the jewel and please don't forget…and now I must go remember I cant be in the city in order to keep my spell going on Luna, and take care of Spike I left him sleeping so he wouldn't see me here, farewell Twilight, be safe" she said before teleporting out leaving Twilight alone with her thoughts.

' _the ablity to save everyone…can I really do this and help Bella face people that desire the omnitrix? But its thanks to Celeste I am still alive, but what things are coming to ponyvile?'_ she wondered as she felt Pinkie snuggle and coo in her lap as she smiled ' _well at least I have you, and hopefully Beth, Bella and Flash we can do this'_ she said only to feel a wet spot and sawed that Pinkie was drooling on her leg causing her to scream and wake up spike.

The next Day Twilight, Pinkie, Bella, Beth and Flash went somewhere out of the way of the city to talk what happened, in the case of the location it's a lake somewhere in the woods as the five talked about what was happening "After everything that has happened Pinkie, you are now a girl with special abilities and you need to use them to help save the world and the city" Twilight finished explaining about the elements of harmony, as she was dawned in a blue and white stripped sleevless shirt and a black skirt "And Flash, Beth you were capable of doing the same as well though strangely the gems for courage and wisdom are gone" she said as Bella, dressed in a yellow sleevless shirt with the straw hat pirates jolly rodger and a pair of red gym shorts was laying on her back with Skurd resting on the watch casually "Maybe it was absorbed into there bodies" she said as Beth, dawned in a green and black tee and dawned in black shorts looked at her crossed legged "That could be it, did your sister explain more about these "Tri-elements"?" she asked as Twilight shrugged "only that they are extreamly powerful and will only go to those who exhibit the strongest trait it represents for them" she said as Flash, dawned in a white Sleevles shirt and Blue gym shorts hummed.

"That explains it, I wanted to save Bella and Beth when those drones attacked and well…*picks up a book reading Izanagi* I summoned Izanagi and gained the power of persona *Sees Pinkies curious look* and no I just started and frankly I don't know what I can do with the powers I have" he said as Beth looked at him "you and me both, most of what I did was raw instinct, but I can primary feel I can manipulate pure aura" she said as Twilight nodded "I noticed *looks at Pinkie* do you get what is going on? And ready to help out in the fight?" she asked as Pinkie hummed and then smiled "Ok Twilight" she said as she was dawned in a pink and white tee and grey shorts as she then took a look at the balloon shaped jewel Twilight gave her as Twilight gave a deadpan.

"You don't belive me do you?" she asked Thinking Pinkie was just Humoring her "Of course I bellive you Twilight you, Bella, Beth and Flash are my friends *grabs and hugs Izanagi and tugs Skurd* and even these two cuties" she said giggling before she letted them go as she looked at the blue balloon shaped jewel "Well…how do I transform with this element of harmony thingy?" she asked as Bella looked at the Jewel "Don't know, hay Flash, Beth, Twilight how did you transform?" she asked

"Well for me I wanted to protect you and Beth and just felt it come forth after the tri harmony of courage entered me" said Flash

"For me after Bella got hurt I just got really mad and just lashed out and dug in to activate the Tri Harmony of wisdom" said Beth as Twilight gave a small sigh and leaned back "Well for me it was like how you two did it and it wasn't easy as Pinkie was in trouble" she said as Bella sat next to her "But that is still cool of how you did it" she said hugging her arms as Twilight sawed the Watch and in her mind wondered if Bella was the chosen one for the Tri element of power as she fits the prophasy with the omnitrix.

"Hay Guys guess what I am transforming!" yelled Pinkie Bella, Beth, Skurd, Flash and Izanagi were in surprised awe as Twilight gawked in surprised "Wha…what?" she said looking at pinkie.

Her forehead glowed as the jewel flew around her and then imprinted itself on her forehead as it looked like three balloons (two blue and one yellow) appeared on her thigh, as the next thing to form was a headband but a lot different then what Twilight, Beth and Flash had on, it had a blue balloon like jewel with silver accents on the front before going down the sides that make up a silver circle with a blue water drop like shape, and then it went to two ear covers like headphones that were silver and curled up with blue spheres in the center. The center of the headband had a pink pony head with a mane as poofy as pinkie and blue eyes. Finally a pair of bracer like gauntlets appeared on her wrists, they were colored a pure silver-white color as a blue jewel rested on top of them.

"Wha what b-but how…how did you…?" Twilight gawked in awe as Pinkie just giggled "I just wanted to! HAHAHAHA!' Pinkie laughed as she spun around as Bellas eyes sparkled in awe as water from the lake lifted up and spin around her and then held it in a orb shape in her hands with her eyes as stars "Ooooh that is so awesome" said Bella as Skurd got onto Bellas shoulder "that is impressive, about as awesome as your Cascuan form as I can taste in the watch, which can also control water" he said as Bella grinned "Gotta try it" she said reaching out to activate the watch as Pinkie continued to control and play with water "Ooohhh~ I can control water! this is nice!" she said as she spun in place just as Bella stopped at the Cascuan form as the water surrounded her before it froze around her "Brr~! C-Cool I C-C-C-can also freeze it!" she said causing Bella to panic "AHHH! Pinkie hold on!" she said changing the choice to heatblast and pressing it down as she transformed into him surpring Twilight.

"Woah" she said as Heatblast gently heated up his palms "Hold on pinkie I'll get you out" he said "It-it its ok" she said shivering before her ice prison changed back into water "see?" she said as Heatblast sighed "Good gosh Pinkie don't scare me like that" he said as Pinkie had stars in her eye "ooooh you look so cool and awesome" she said as Heatblast smiled "thanks…and you know what…I have a great power and I think I want to use it right and protect people like a hero and *Looks at his friends* I want to know if you guys want to help me out?" he asked as Beth and Flash gave a big grin "we are with you every step of the way" said Flash "Me to, mostly to make sure you stay safe and not blow anything up" she said as Skurd looked up "And so will I *Gets stary eyed* mostly to taste the DNA on your watch and to have some fun" he said as Heatblast tugged on Skurd as Twilight watched the group as she smiled a bit.

' _we had survived Lunas attack and I made some amazing frieinds, I don't know what is gonna happen next facing fragments of Discord and potentially alien and those who want the omnitrix…but as Long as I have my friends…I can do it'_ she thought only to hear Heatblasts complaints of being splooshed by Pinkie.

Meanwhile at the island Luna was on night had fallened on the island as Luna mumbled to herself "Celestia…I promise I will find you and defeat you" Lunas voice said as she walked out of the woods having changed out of the school uniform and into a black hooded long coat that covered her entire body but its lower parts fluttered with the night wind "And don't think your Harmony and Tri bearers are safe from me, that spell merely prevents me from entering, but it dosent prevent me from sending others to do my work for me" she said "I finally found you princess" a male voice spoke causing Luna to look over her shoulder to see a figure walk out of the woods, he was completely shadowed as he walked forward as her eyes widened.

"You…*glares* what ae you doing here? Perhaps your mistress did not understand when I said I did not want to see her again" she said sa she glared at him as the figure raised his hands in a "Im surrendering" posture "Now, Now, Now don't be that way, you forgot that my mistress did took care of you in your youth when no one else would" he said as he walked forward "She showed you utmost kindess taking in such a magical child" he said as Luna got aggressive glared "She was only using me!" she barked as she turned around to glare at him further as the figure smiled "So resentful, netherless she worries for you and she asked me to help you as needed" he said as Luna growled as she held her hand out to the figure a orb of energy forming in it "I suggest you leave now or your mistress will be short of one pet" she said as the figure smirked.

"Calm down, its not my intention to interfear in your business, but I have to tell you something you're power is not even half your true strength" the cloaked figure said "Now tell me, do you know anything about the ledgend of the Red moon? Or more specifically the ledgend of night mare moon" he said as Lunas eyes had a look of confusion "Nightmare…moon?" she said as a dark green glow emited from the cloaked figure, showing his face, he had light tanned skin and his hair was a mix of black with green streaks and his eyes were an eathral green and slitted "Yes along with story of another a creature of the stars with a dark lust for power, now come we have much to discuss Luna" the green eyed man smiled darkly, a strange neckace which resembled a curved black horn that glowed a dark green as it faded to black,

 **Authors note: OMG I did it again with long chapters and dude…I hope people think It looks cool as now Beth, Twilight and Pinkie unlocked there elements, but why didn't Bella unlock the Tri element of power? Even though she matched the prophasy? Learn the next chapter as next chapter is our first Ben 10 episode as Bella is learning how to do the ropes of being a hero as a mad scientist who is using a shard of Discord to power his machine desires an award that was denied to him and to return all of ponyville to a new BC era, as meanwhile Twilight and Pinkie try to find the next harmony barer.**


	4. Ponyville BC

**Authors note: going for chapter 3 and more to come as I hope people either review or favorite this cool story (Thank you gigglingmunehune for at least reviewing) and also I made a wiki and I hope people can help out in adding to it and more and well help me a bit with the info boxes. But now the first Ben 10 type episode as we meet a familiar Ben 10 villian.**

 **Chapter 3 Ponyville B.C**

It is nighttime in ponyville but not all is peaceful as an apartment building is on fire as firemen tried to put it out as people were evacuated however not all the people were out as a boy and his mom were still trapped inside and stuck by the blazing inferno as the mother hugged his son close "stay close" she said as the Son grew worried more so when the ceiling collapsed causing the two to scream as they waited for impact…only for it to not come as they looked up and to there surprise sawed Heatblast carrying the collapsed ceiling "Both of you hussle and move I am her to get you out" he said as he quickly tossed it away as he held his hands out and started to absorb the flames to make exit as he quickly ran out with the two following as the son grew curious "Who? What are you?" he asked as Heatblast gave a small grin "A hero who wants to protect people" he said as they ran to a hallway with stairs "Ok I think we can get down the stairs" he said only for the stairs to collapse as he frowned "Ok we need a new plan before this place comes down" he said looking at the wall and grins before using his flames to make a hole in the wall "come on and stay close" he said as he engulfed them and himself in a fire and teleported them outside unscatched.

Once out everyone gave rapid questions to the strange flame hero as Heatblast placed his hands on his hips "I am sure you all want to thank me personally, but seriously its all in a days work for a…" but before he could start his eyes caught three cards that was in the boys hand and reconized it as a playing cards for a popular role playing game "Dueling Dungons" and sawed it was a rare Captian Skully Jhones one of the cards he needed for an awesome fusion combo as his eyes became stars "No fudging way is that a rare Captian Skully Jhones!" he said as the boy was surprised "Um yes?" he said as Heatblast sat crossed legged "Oh man I have been working my butt off to get that card, it's the last card I need for a perfect pirate attack combo, where did you get it?" he said with a serious face "Um you can get them in a box of Choco Dungon Crunchies" he said as Heatblast grinned only to hear a horn honking as he sawed the Goblin mobile and Flash in his phantom outfit on Top "Heatblast the fire was only a diversion a group of thugs stole the jewelry store and are heading down the street" he said as Heatblast pouted he couldn't try to haggle for one of the kids spare cards but placed on an aloof look "I knew that" he said as he ran into the Goblin mobile as it took off as Flash also flew ahead with his wings.

"I'll try to round them off, looks like I can have the chance to try out Orphius Picaro" he said as Heatblast poked out "Try not to tramatize them to much" he said as Flash gave a two fingered salute and flew off as the Goblin mobile drove down the street as inside was Beth in her "Hero form" but she looked like she belonged in Naruto but still had her headband.

You see three days after facing Luna and with Beth unlocking her magic Beth learned that she possesses not only Aura and elemental magic (strongest is fire due to being a Half dragon) but also a unique skill called the "Avatar soul" which allowed her to transform into different dimensional versions of herself, such as the form she is in the "Ninja soul" which was her if she was born in Naruto, and as to why she was in this soul, well it's for their extra guests in the Goblin mobile as suddenly she sniffed and smelled burning leather as she turned and sawed it was Heatblast burning the leather seats "Ah geeze Bell, I just got new coveres" she said as Skurd popped out of the omnitrix "Well then missy call it a new lesson get some heat proof covers" he said as Heatblast gave a sheepish grin "Cant help it Goblin girl, I am hot and sexy" he said only to be sprayd in the back with fire extinguisher foam by Twilight sparkle who was in the RV with a look that said "She didn't want to be here but was pressured to do so.

"Ten Aliens on that watch and you had to pick the one that is on fire?" she said as Heatblast smirked "Jelious?" he asked as Skurd appeared on his head "though it is quite useful and better to deal with the fire since a Pyronite can absorb flames" he said as Pinkie Pie got close "I'm jelious you got to do cool stuff and I had to stay in the goblin mobile" she said as Twilight aimed the fire extinguisher at Heatblast and Skurds butt "Woah watch it" said Skurd as Twilight looked at Beth.

"Why is me and Pinkie even here?" she asked as Beth focuse forward, remember what your sister told us about the jewels of Discord? She also said that it can be possible that a normal human may find a jewel shard and become unfluened to a point of changing into what they reflect on the inside, plus its also good practice for your magic" she said as Flashs voice spoke through the radio.

 _Flashs voice: you guys are approaching the target fast and hot be ready on your signal_

"Got it Flash *Looks at Twilight and Pinkie* both of you get ready if Bella times out" she said as Heatblast leaned out "I can take them" he said as he sawed the crooks infront of the RV and fired a fire ball destroying the back tires "Strike one! Peeps" he said fist pumping as the car crashed against thee wall as Heatblast stepped out and ripped the door off "Now if you jerks want a perment sun burn or to face the wrath of a reborn hero, hands against the wall where I can see them" he said in a bit of a policemans tone as the criminals obeyed as he stood tall with his hands on his hips…however he didn't notice the watch symbol beeping except for Skurd as he tried to get his attention.

"You guys really picked a bad day to be bad…" however the red flash signaled that he is now Bella as she finished up what Heatblast was saying "Guys" she said surprising the two crooks that the voice sounded Female and not male as they turned and sawed Bella smirking as Skurd on her shoulder slapped his forehead "Hay its some dumb kid" said one of the crooks "Get the jewels and take him out" said the other as Bella got worried as the crooks seemed to charge at her as she smirked "You know you shouldn't turn your back on a theif or a goblin" she said confusing the criminals as they turned and sawed Flash with Orpheus Picaro next to him and Beth using a genjutsu to make her look goblin like as the two grinned evily (Thanks to Beth using a illusion) causing the two to panic and run abandoning there loot only to end up ensnared when one of the crooks got frozen in a block of ice (Not fully just up to his neck) as the other stepped on a magic circle.

 **Light binding**

Said Twilights voice as two chains wrapped around the last crook as both Pinkie and Twilight appeared however in a genjutsue making there outfits look different. While they had on there headbands and gauntlets they were dressed like they were sailor senshis and each had a visor covering there eyes "Criminal is secured" said Twilight as Pinkie giggled "yuppers and *Squee* first baddies caught" she said as the police came as Beth placed a genjutsu on Bella and Skurd making them look like heatblast as Bella waved "no problem here officers me and my team **Joker, Goblin, Magic and Laughter** got them and they are all yours" he said as one of the police man handcuffed the crook Twilight bounded as she dropped the spell.

"Um Laughter I think you should unfreeze the poor guy out of the ice?" Twilight said to Pinkie as Pinkie looked at her frozen victim "Sure thing Magi" she said as in a snap she unfroze the crook who stumbled but ended up hand cuffed as Bella was on the verge of showboating until Beth dragged her away "I think that is enough Heatblast we need to patrol elsewhere" said Beth as the group drove away from the scean.

The next morning elsewhere a man with a bald spot on his head dressed in a suit was knocking on a apartment building with a sign hanging over the door that said " " "Animo I know you're in there! Open up!" he yelled only to get frustrated as he use a key to open the door and step in as he hured a bunch of animal sounds and sawed a bunch of cages with a bunch of animals in them. There were birds, reptiles, and mammals of all sorts as he took a whiff of the air before he plugged his nose and waved "Eww, it smells like a zoo in here" he said which ironically it was a zoo in a way. He then wondered around not noticing a shadow behind him as he looked into one of the cages as a bullfrog leaped out of a log with a ribbit as the shadow walked up behind him and stepped into the light startling him.

The shadow was revealed to be a man with ultra pale-almost green skin that obviously hadn't seen the sunlight in a few weeks. He had long white hair tied in a ponytail, brown eyes and crooked yellow teeth. His outfit was comprised of a blue shirt with a brown vest, orange pants, and black gloves and boots. This was obviously as he glared at the man "How did you get in!" he demanded as the man crossed his arms "Past key, I am still your landlord remember? But probably not since your rent is six months past due" he said as Animo walked to a table with various equipment as he placed a strange glowing orange gem shard in a red dile button as he worked "All my finds go into my research" he said cooly "Now get out! You're disturbing me" he said as he went to check on his animals as the Land lord crossed his arms.

"Looks like you were disturbed long before I got here Pal" he said as he got mad "Listen Doc, you and your furry friends are out on the street unless you pony up the green" he said as got a glint in his eyes "Pony Up?" he said "Interesting choice of…phrases" he said as he gently took a frog out of its cage and placed it down on a table "you must be an animal lover, then you are gonna love this" he said as he placed on some sort of helmet on his head that looked like it was made from a pasta strainer and other parts. It had two antennae-like protusions on it and a strap on the bottom of it. He also placed some sort of strap over his vest with some sort of dial that connected with the strap.

However seeing him like that the Land lord just laughed at how stupid Animo looked "Whats that? You're a member of the moose lodge or something?" he asked as Animo had a unimpressed face "This is my transmodulator" he explained "Phase Number one: it creates and accelerates mutations at the genetic level, observe" he said as he turned the dial on his chest boosting the power to the helmet as red sparks shot out of the trasnmodulator and blasted the frog. Right before there very eyes the frog begain to grow and mutate into something truly monsterous. It was now about ten times its normal size and now had four red eyes and multiple orange growths all along its body and some crests on its head and had two horns sticking out of its temples and making it seem like a literal bullfrog

The landlord screamed at the monster as the mutant frog extended its tounge and chomped down on him and started chewing him as he screamed but it was muffled inside the frogs mouth as a sickening sizzle noise was hured but Animo didn't care as he grinned manically "I'm sorry, I can't hear you, sounds like you have a frog in your throat *laughs* or is it the other way around!?" he said laughing manically as the frog then spat the land lord out as his dead body crashed against the wall covered in green saliva that was dissolving his cloths. Animo then held up a photo and glared at it "So close to having what is rightfully mind, all I need is a few lousy components to finish my work!" he said as he slamed down his hands as the remote to his TV fell and landed on the power button turning it on.

" _so what ever you need from hair spray to state-of-the-art electronics, you'll find it under one roof at the grand opening of ponyvilles new Megamart!"_ an Advertisment said as smirked "Ah just what the doctor ordered" he said grinning evily

Meanwhile back in Ponyville Beth, Bella, Twilight and Pinkie were walking to school together as Twilight looked at Pinkie who was chattering with Bella over something "Pinkie why do you always want to pick us up…well minus Flash since he always takes his cousion to school" she asked as Pinkie and Bella paused in her talk with Bella as she looked back and forth and whispering "Because this is a really important quest" she said as a few people passed by "if we are gonna fight baddies, both human and from equestrian we are gonna need to increase our group IE find the other element holders" she said as Bella folded her hands behind her head.

"She is right, so far its Pinkie and you twilight with the harmony elements and Beth and Flash with the tri elements, and me with *Shows the watch* a watch that turns me into aliens and a Slime that allows me to grow alien limbs or weapons" she said as Skurd poked up "True and I recall that you refused the last Tri Harmony element stating that it's not yours" he said as Bella crossed her arms in front of her chest "you are right it's not mine and Twilight don't try to convenes me, that prophasy may state a girl who can turn into creatures of the stars but I doubt it means me as I am using a machine so it could be natural plus how can I represent power? I don't want to be a bully and seeing Ganon use the triforce of power well" she said as she mmmm waving her hand in a fifty fifty way as Twilight frowned.

"then finding the holder of the Tri element of power is gonna be tricky, but the barriers of the elements of harmony…how can we even find them?" she wondered as Pinkie got close "that's easy *Reaches into Twilights bag and pulls out the container with the elements of harmony and Tri element of Power* think about it the elements glowed around me while Twilight fought that emo girl and the elements of courage and Wisdom reacted when both Flash and Beth showed there trait of the element" she said as Beth spoke up "Actually, I just wanted to protect you guys, but I am very smart and creative so it could be because of that" she said as Pinkie nodded "Ok then maybe the other elements will react to there carriers" she said with a grin as the others were surprised "That's…actually not a bad plan Pinkie" said Twilight.

"I am gonna have to agree with the violet hair girl, and mostly common sense" he said as Bella smiled "wow Pinkie that is really smart" she said as Pinkie Squeed happily as Beth smirked and got out her Iphone "I'll text Flash and tell him and once we get to school we can search around for some possible canadets for the elements" she said "AWSOME!" said Pinkie as she wrapped her arm around Bella and Twilight "then lets begin Operation Find Element users…the name needs work though" she said dragging the two off as Beth chuckled a bit before she followed them.

After meeting up with Flash in front of the school they soon started there search for the element barriers…

"oooh…its so beautiful the way that girl plays" Twilight awed as the group looked into a classroom seeing a girl (who was a year or two older then them) playing a Cello. Said girl wore the same female uniform Twilight and Pinkie had on, and had long black hair and neatly cut bangs and a black rope belt tied around her waist as she moved the bow across the cello expertly as she played a very advanced and beautiful song "I am glad you like It, Octavia is the best Cello player there is here and even made some of her own songs as well" he said as Twilight was in awe "that's amazing, what do you think Pi-" she started only to see Pinkie snoring as she laid her head against the door, as a snot bubble coming in and out of her nose "Zzzz" she said as Twilight got a tick mark on her head "Don't you sleep!" she snapped loudly at Pinkie as Beth and Flash tried to get between them and yelled as Bella laughed. However there arguing caused Octavia to lose her focus for a second as she looked at them to see the strange sight of Flash and Beth trying to stop Twilight from murdering Pinkie.

"WOOHOO! Now that is how music should be played! Bravo Vinyl!" Pinkie whooped as Bella cheered "I KNOW PLAY THA MUSIC!" she yelled as the group looked at another girl (Who like Octavia was a year or two older then them). She had dark skin with electric blue hair, her eyes were covered by black shades with purple lenses. Her outfit was different then the traditional uniform as her shirt was opened up revealing her purple belly shirt underneath, and had on a pair of white gloves and a set of white headphones with a horn on top for some odd reason. She was playing loud music from her turntable set up in the assembly room that was also used for school functions.

"how can she play music like this a this time of the day!?" Twilight asked holding her ears "that's just how Vinyl is, you can't stop the beat right Bella?" asked Beth only to turn and see Bella had disappeared "Hay Flash wheres Bella?" she asked as Flash shrugged "Don't know she gave me her bag and told me she needed a bit of a private time…though oddly she asked Skurd to stay in her bag" he said as Skurd poked out "don't know why which is strange" he said as a guitar solo was hured "Hay blue haired girl you mind if I throw some beats and a song?" said a male voice as the group and Vinyl looked up and sawed a figure that looked like B.E.R member Willium J regan in his "Radified form" with his ethral red hair tied in a ponytail and oddly had on a scarf that was covering his right arm.

"*with big stars in her eyes* OMG ITS WILLIUM J REGAN!" yelled Pinkie as the others were surprised at her outburst as Will chuckled a bit "Glad to see someone is a bit of a 80s fan and wondering if you don't mind me playing for a bit" he said as Vinyl gave a big thumbs up "you got it Will crank it up!" she said as Will jammed on his guitar as Vinyl jammed along with him as Twilight was stunned at seeing a cartoon character appear as Flash got suspicious on the guitar Will was using as he turned to Beth "Is he using my guitar?" he asked as Beths eyes glowed a light green "his aura feels familiar…but *closes her eyes* I cant focus or pin point it yet" she said as the music ended "Aw Man! That was sick!" Vinyl whooped as she looked at Will "You are slick just like the real Willium J Regan but looking so…radified" she said as Will seemed to give a look of content as shown when he took his hair tie out and allowed his hair to express how he feels.

"Don't mention it, music is for everyone and I want to share it with everyone *Walks to a window after putting the guitar on his back* gotta bounce so I can continue to spread it all over" he said jumping out as the group yelled at him to stop only to see he was gone "*Whispering* that is very strange?" said Skurd from the bag as the group quickly left the building to try to catch up with him as alone Vinyl gave a small smile "…well that was really cool" she said before she heard somone clearing there throat, making her turn to the doorway to see Octavia "Oh hay Octavia" she said sheepishly as Octavia gave a look "Vinyl I know you like your music, but would you mind keeping it down? I lost focus for a moment when I heared that guitar riff" she said as Vinyl got sheepish "Whoops sorr Tavi, kinda got too into it again" she chuckled sheepishly.

Later after that as the group were looking around for Will after he ran off wondering how he appeared but no such luck "Ugh…cant belive we lost him and I have so many questions on how a cartoon character can appear *Looks at Beth* though I am amazed you can use Aura even when you don't have your headband and gauntlets out" said Twilight as Beth shrugged "It can be the same as Flashs Persona power it just can happen without a focus, but I am still working on it I can sense Aura but ant pin point whos who yet" she said as Twilight nodded but wondered _'I wonder if over time I can use magic without my Tiara'_ she thought as she caught Pinkie staring at someone making her turn to see a girl their age sitting on a nearby bench. She had messy blonde hair and orange eyes that seemed a bit crooked and off, she also had a grey jacket tied around her neck but her hands wernt in her sleeves.

"…hay Twilight, think maybe…" Pinkie paused before whispering to the group "That girl Derpy is an element of Harmony?" she asked as Twilight held up the elements but no reaction like before "No reaction from the gems" she said as Pinkie pouted "Aw~ that's too bad" she pouted as the group walked away "I would've like it if she was one, she makes some tasty muffins" she said as Flash folded his arms behind his head "True and she is really sweet, but a bit clumsy" he said as Derpy tilted her head in slight confusion not sure what is going on actually.

"oooh! Maybe we should try the indoor pool! There are these two girls that hang there, they might be Element bearers!" Pinkie suggested as she grabbed Twilight and ran ahead of Beth and Flash as they shared a look "do you think Bella might be there?" asked Flash "Maybe if she loves to make splashes like when we were kids in my family pool" said Beth as Skurd poked out "What do you mean?" he asked as the two followed Pinkie and Twilight "when we were kids growing up Bella always love to make cannonball splashes into the family pool, mostly to tease mess with my cousion Rachel" she said as they made it to the pool and sawed Twilight and Pinkie holding the container with the elements of Harmony and Tri element of power.

"Any Reaction?" Pinkie whispered to Twilight as the two hid behind some bleachers as the two looked at a pair of girls sitting down at the edge of the schools pool.

The first girl was dressed in a yellow colored two piece with a bluish-black and pink towel wrapped around her waist, the towel matching her hair that was the same blusish black with a pink highlight in it. The second girl was dressed in a light turquoise and white stripes two piece and matching towel, and also had light turquoise hair that fell back to her shoulders. The two girls were happily talking to each other not noticing Pinkie and Twilight looking at them. "Nope No reaction" Twilight replied to Pinkie who deflated at that as Beth and Flash came up to them "any luck?" asked Flash as Twilight shook her head "No such luck" she said as a lot of people were rapidly talking and gasping at something causing them to look at the diving borad "CANNONBALL FISHMAN STYLE!" yelled a male voice as what looked like a purple and blue stripped blurr cannonballed into the pool creating a large splash splooshing have of everyone near the pool as Twilight was surprised and frozen at the figure that popped out of the pool water laughing revealing it to be Zeo from one piece as he was in the middle of the water oddly laughing at the humans with no malice in his voice as there were a few reactions.

Twilight was just stunned at the illogicalness at seeing a second toon.

Pinkie had stars in her eyes at seeing a real live fishman, dispite him being evil.

Skurd was confused as Beth and Flash were natural surprised "Is this the day toons come?" said Beth "If it is then Bella is missing out" said Flash as Zeo swam up to the edge and got out of the pool revealing something really odd about him…well to the group, one is how he isn't glaring at any of the humans dispite in the anime he hated humans, another is the same bandana that was on Wills right arm was also on Zeos "That was really fun and refreshing *makes a face and scratches all over* and a bad Idea since my kind cant deal with Chlorine" he said scratching as he sawed the group and seemed to give a smile "sorry about that, just wanted to have some fun and see humans" he said as he sawed Twilight approaching as he gave a small 'smile' and in a blink camoflauged disappeared.

"Wait…I just want to" she started as she and the others were confused…more so there audience at seeing the fishman as Twilight looked at the group "Just what is going on?" she asked as the group didn't have the answer to that.

Continuing with there search they went to the school roof.

"Okay…lets see if there's a reaction with her…" Twilight whispered to Beth as they looked at a familiar pale pinkette (Fluttershy) who seemed to be busy looking at a blue bird to pay attention to them as it pecked the title covered floor of the roof. The girl Crouched down to get a better look at the bird with a cute smile on her face, however the bird popped its head up and chirped as he looked in the direction of Beth and Twilight as Twilight and Fluttershy blinked before the bird flew off at the two surprising them and prompting them to look up "woah that was a surprise" said Beth as the two looked to see the Pinkette only to see she was gone "wow she is fast" she said as Twilight had to agree, neither one noticing the pink butterfly jewel giving off a faint glow for a second.

Meanwhile with Flash and Pinkie, Pinkie had the container in her hand as she was chasing after a familiar rainbow colored tomboy (Aka Rainbow Dash) as Flash followed her with Skurd holding onto Bellas bag "Pinkie Slow down!" he yelled as Rainbow dash continued to run away from the crazy pink haired girl "Hay girl wait for me!" she yelled "Get away from me you crazy girl!" the ranbowette snapped as she ran away as Flash followed "Seriously Pinkie I doubt she is the one if you keep chasing her" he yelled as Skurd poked out "Dose she ever slow down?" he asked as Flash looked at him "No and she can be as Bad as Bella, only difference is she can contro-" however any other thing he was gonna say was inturupted when he bumped into someone causing them to fall "Oww that hurts" he said as he standed up and offers a hand "Sorry about that I wasn't looking where I was going" he said only to his surprise to see it was Bella a little sleepy looking and frazzled as she took the hand to get up.

"Bella? Where were you?" he asked as he gave Bella her bag back "I…have no idea, I just snuck off to get some water when I felt an odd headache when we sawed Vinyl and then I just blacked out *Gets sad* just like when we were kids" she said as Flsah got sympathic and patted her shoulder as Skurd was confused "What do you mean? What happened when you were little?" he asked as Flash looked at the slimboid "When we were young just growing up in the orphanage Bella often haves these…black outs where she falls asleep for hours on times but it stopped when we were 10, but if they are coming back…" he said as Bella stood tall "I am ok Flash I just felt like I done something else and I just don't remember it" she said as Skurd spoke up.

"Well you did at a bad time, two times a toon appeared some Willium J regan and Zeo" he said as Bella groaned "Ugggg really?" she asked as Flash patted her back "Its really strange Bells and a long explination" he said as the two went to find Pinkie as they passed a tree "Heh Finally lost her" said a female voice as Bella and Flash looked up and sawed Rainbow dash Hanging upside down from a branch, her skirt lifted up to show a pair of black and yellowish green bike shorts underneath "Why she even called me anyway? I don't even know that girl" she said as Bella spoke up "Sorry about Pinkie she is just easily excited" she said as Flash blushed at seeing Rainbow dashs Shorts "Umm…your" he tried to say only to chivlsery look away as Bella seeing Skurd peeking closed her bag.

"Hmmm?" the tomboyish girl blinked as she looked down to see him looking away "Oi what is the heck your problem?" she asked "Sorry but your skirt is showing your shorts" he said as Rainbow dash looked down "Huh, will you look at that *shrugs* meh what evs" she said as she spun off the branch and landed safely and then ran up the wall surrounding the school and begain to run on top of it leaving Flash and Bella and even Skurd in awe "wow, I never knew humans could do that" he said as Flash looked at him "With practice they can, but still amazing and such speed" he said as Bella nodded "If she isn't one of the bearers of harmony or a bearer of the Tri element of power, then she must be something else" she said.

Back with Beth and Twilight they were asking around about Applejack as Twilight approached a male student with short brown hair "Excuse me, are you in the same class as a girl named Appljack?" asked Twilight "She wasn't here today, and if she was, I don't think she'll talk to you…well she managed to talk to Flash Sentery, but that's mostly because they have siblings, but beyond that she dosent say much or interact with others much" he said as he shrugged "Besides, I don't know where she could be" he said as Twilight nodded "I see" she said as the boy sighed "It's a shame really, I would've love to date her" he said walking off causing Twilight to frown at that "men" she said as Beth took note of a faint orange light coming from one of the elements for a second "Huh that's odd" she said as Twilight blinked before looking at her "What is?" she asked as Beth gently took the elements container "For a brief second, I thought on of the elements was glowing" she said pointing at the orange one shaped like a apple "At least this one" she said as Twilight looked at it "I see" she said confused at why it glowed.

Elsehwere far away from the school, Applejack was standing in the middle of the woods. She was dressed in casual cloths which comprised of a orange shirt over a white tank top, a pair of jean shorts, and a red scarf around her neck and a yellow sash belt around her waist. She also had her Stetson hat off as she looked at a tree. It was a apple tree with a black ribbon tied around it.

"…and that's why after all these years ma, they'll always be mah only friends" the blonde smiled sadly, but the smile faded as a small tear escaped her eye as the blonde gripped the apple in her hand.

Back with the group Twilight and Pinkie were sitting on a bench as the school day ended alone as Bella, Beth and Flash had to do some grocery shopping, mostly Bella and Flash, the two were a little tired from all that searching…well mostly Twilight, Pinkie was just happily eating Candy to relax herself "We tried tons of people but nothing" Twilight sighed as she leaned back "Maybe they aren't here in this school" she said as Pinkie turned to face her "Maybe" shrugged before a faint purple/violet glow caught her and twilights attention "Humm?" the said in unison as Twilights eyes widened "A reaction?" she said as she blinked "Oh and look who is in front!" Pinkie said as Twilight looked to the side to see the girl that informed her on her first day "Its Rairty!" gleamed Pinkie as Twilights eyes widened "I can't belive it" she whispered in surprise as she looked at the diamond shaped jewel which glowed brightly as Rarity walked by "She's the bearer of Generosity? I…It's not possible, shes the most popular girl in school" she said "And why is that a bad thing?" Pinkie pouted "Because it's well known that popular girls are selfish, and are only interested in their apperances" Twilight explained with a slight frown "How is it possible that she possesses the spirit of Generosity?" she said

"That's only a pretty harmful stereotype, I have a feeling that she is a really good person" Pinkie said scolding Twilight as Twilight looked at her "A feeling?...Wait you never talked to her?" she said "Well, shes always with the board of students since she is the president, they never let anyone get close to here" pinkie explained "And thinking about that, its kind of rare to see her alone without the board of students behind her" she relized before looking to see she was gone "Wait…now where did she go?!" she said as Twilight gave a deadpanned look "She walked away because you were talking too much" Twilight deadpanned as Pinkie blinked "Oh…I told you not to talk so much Twi" Pinkie said as Twilight got a tick mark on her head "you were the one talking to much!" she shouted as Pinkie just letted out a huff.

Meanwhile with Beth, Bella, Skurd and Flash Beth drove the goblin mobile to the new Megamart as they stepped in "I hured this place has it all and all the super cool stuff ever made" said Bella looking around as Flash got a cart "I just hope they have the ingrediants Nanako needs and remember Bella you are on a limit with your food stamps so try not to overdo it on pizza pockets" he said as Bella gave a two finger salute "Promise on that bro because I have a…*sees a display for Rare dueling dungon cards the pirate series as Bella got stary eyed* OOOH Dueling dungon cards, the complete set for the piratcy series *leans forward and presses her face on the glass* all that is needed is the captian and I had finished the set and can pull off amazing combos" she said as Skurd gently peeked out.

"I will never get a humans obsession with a cardboard card game" he said as Bella leaned up and crossed her arms "Skurd humans have habits and as humans with habits we want to be successful in some of these habits…like collecting" she said before pouting "Sure I can get obsessive when I collect stuff or watch tv on my Ipad, but I can curb that enthusiasm when needed" she said as she came to the cereal isle and sawed boxes of Choco Dungon crunches and read that a special card is in each box before she got an idea as she looked at the watch and smirked causing Skurd to move on it "Bella don't, it's just a card and what if some crook comes" he said as Bella gently pushes Skurd a bit off the watch "that is rare and slim to none Skurd and if it is a crook then a good smack with a bat can take them out" she said as she activated the omnitrix and smirked.

Meanwhile with Beth and Flash they were passing buy the pet area as Beth looked at a few birds as Flash looked at a few puppies "I wonder if Uncle Dojama will let me take a dog home?" he said as Beth gave a small smile "If he did then Buster can have a playmate as well" she said as Flash went ahead "I better pick up some Soba noddles since that is on the list Uncle Dojama wanted me to pick up" he said going on ahead as Beth followed only to see a bright green flash and sighed "I know who that belongs to" she said as she went to the cereal isle and sawed lots of open boxes of Choco Dungon Crunches and faced palmed "Bella" she said as she looked around until she sawed an open box moving.

"Awe man, another Marine Skull card this was a bust Skurd" said a male nazly/smart sounding voice **(Think Eric Bauzas voice)** "true but at least we can enjoy these delectable chocletly treats" said Skurds voice only for him to say ow "No eating the goods, I feel we are gonna get in a tone of trouble for doing this, we don't need to have an alien slime eat the food" the nasle voice said as Beth took the box and reached in and pulled out what was in the box.

It was a 5 inch tall grey skinned frog-like pipedal alien with large green eyes with rectangular pupils, he had on a green robe like garment with black sleeves with silver bracers on his wrists and shoulder pads and feet, with a black line going around his neck, waist and down the front, with the watch symbol on his back as Beth felt Skurd slip in between her fingers. Beth reconized this form as Gray Matter, a small alien or Galvan as Skurd described that Bella transformed as a prank to scare Rachel and to do her math homework.

"Do I want to know what you two were doing?" asked Beth as Gray Matter looked sheepish "Um…cereal diving? *Beth gave a look* Skurd wanted to sample the cereal" he said sweating under Beths glare before Skurd spoke up "It was Bellas idea she wanted that rare captain skull card and she used the galvan form she called Graymatter to sneak into the boxes" he said panicing as Graymatter gave a look "Thank you Skurd for throwing me under the bus like that" he said as Beth sighed "Bella I severly doubt that is what your powers should be used for you to protect people, not look for some card" she said as Graymatter huffed at that a bit before a employer came up to them as Beth quickly hid Graymatter and Skurd behind her back.

"Just what do you think you are doing young lady?" he demanded "Just trying to stop a kid who was selfishly trying to get ahead from people in card collecting by cheating, and then ran away *Points that way* down that isle" she said with such a tone that the employer belived her "Thanks for telling me" he said running off to find the 'kid' as Gray Matter and Skurd looked at Beth with a '…' look. "Beth sometimes you are scary" said Graymatter as Beth gave a look "I am also referring to you in an odd way" she said as Graymatter had a look that mimics Gumball when he accepts "You are the Nicole of the amazing world of gumball to me as Gumball" he said as Skurd looked between the two _'how are they even friends?'_

Soon Bella was back in human form with her grocerys…plus a lot of Choco Dungon crunches as Flash looked at Beth "Do I want to know?" he asked as Beth shrugged "Bella got obsessive for that Duel Dungon card she wanted and tried to use Graymatter to find it" she said as Bella deadpanned "I would had to buy the one with the card if Beth didn't interfere" she said as Beth huffed "you and Skurd were trashing the whole cereal isle just to find a stupid card for a game that reminds me of that card game from adventure time" she said as Bella pouted as Flash placed a comforting hand on Bellas shoulder "I appreciate how much that card means to you and your real reasons to get it, but don't you think you are getting a little obsessed?" he aside as Skurd was confused.

"What real reason do you mean?" he asked as Bella looked at the slime "There is are ally annoying kid who is like Billy from the amazing world of gumball, he speaks fancy, he is a real snob and he brags over and over on how good he is at Duel monsters, Dungon masters RPG, and Dueling Dungon cards and he is sooooo annoying that I just want to beat the snot at his own game and to do that I need Captian Skully Jhones to finish up a combo connected to him" she said as he letted out a humming groan as she pushed the cart away with Flash and Beth following.

As the group continued into the electronics Isle Bella got discracted out of her musing as she sawed a poster for a new Duel monsters game for the Wii "Awsome sauce" she said as she decited to look at it as Beth pushed her cart "I just remembered I need to pick up some pet food for Buster and a new chew bone for him his teeth are becoming sharper" she said as the two went off to the pet food isle as Bella looked at the electronics with Skurd pointing out various stuff to the slime, only for a sudden rumbling as the televisions showed static and shook before some fell of the shelfs crashing as Bella gasped and got out of the way as the wall caved in as appeared riding on his mutant fog, now donning a pair of red goggles and had discarded his vest.

"What on?" wondered Bella as she quickly hid as she watched Animo jump off his frog and started gathering a few electronic parts from one of the shelfs into a bag as glared and ran out "Hay! What do you thin you are doing?" she demanded getting the doctors attention as he just glared as the frog shot its tounge at her causing her to quicky side step only for the tounge to hit a stack of boxes which caved onto her "Don't be hero little boy, just run along and play!" he ordered before he walked off as Bella poked out and glared for the gib on her gender as she looked at the watch which was still red "you are so lucky I can't go hero yet" she said as Skurd crossed his tentacles "I told you this would happen but NOOOO…you had to activate it to get the card you want" he said as Bella deadpanned "I get it I am a moron Skurd now please help me in a different way, like make a club or a hammer to knock that nut" she said as Skurd sighed "Fine, lets try this new DNA Weapon" he said spreading his slime down Bellas right arm and formed a long red hammer with a black handle as Bella held it in her "Slimed" hand.

"sweet, now lets crack a nut" she said watching getting back on his frog as two security guards ran up to the scean "Get down off that…giant…frog and put your hands up" one of the gards ordered however instead of getting down the frog just jumped away in the direction of the pet department as the other guard spoke into his walky "Uh we got a grab-and-dash in the electronics, male 5'6, riding on a giant uh frog or toad" he reported "Trust me you can't miss him" he said as Bella and Skurd snuck pass to follow Animo.

In the pet department Beth was looking around for the right dog food as Flash played a bit with a hamster as suddenly Animo and his frog lept in causing both Flash and Beth to step back surprised as Animo adjusted his transmodulator and used it on the hamster mutating it into a giant version of itself with 8 red eyes like a spider and sharper teeth and then did the same with a parrot in its cage "*Rises his arms up* Arise to your full potential my pets! Arise and claim your place on the higher part of the food chain" he said as Flash and Beth glared as many customers scream and ran as Flash whispered to Beth "*Whispers* we cant transform here or we will expose our self" he said "True but we can still use the powers freed in us to face him" she said as her hands glowed a light green aura as Flash mimicked taking a mask off summoning Orpheus Picaro as they ran to lure the giant hamster to them as it charged to get them just as Bella came up with her self-called "Four arms mallet" and sawed the large animals "Woza what are they feeding these animals" she said as she gripped the hammer with two hands and charged and smacked hard on the hamster knocking it into the wall as it growled as she gave a small smile to her friends "the watch maybe charging but there are other ways to take down a foe bigger then you" she said as Beth and Flash grinned at that only to see the hamster recover as Beth charged forward as she punched it with her "Aura hands".

"or if you are limited in power you must push forward and use what you have" she said as her eyes caught the shelfs and had an idea of how to beat it as she signals with her hand to tell Flash and Bella who nods as Skurd is confused "What are you three saying?' he said as flash made a guesture thrusting forward to allow Orpheus to charge "Ravage them" he said as Orphius grabbed his harp

 **Bash**

The persona chibi declared as he smashed it into the hamsters side as Bella does the same as well sending it into the shelves making them fall onto the hamster as she held the hammer over her shoulder in a cool poise "whoop it up you cant beat B.B.F.S" she said high fiving Flash as Skurd absorbed the mallet "right there sis" said Flash as Animos frog landed close by them a red Aura covering him lightly as Beth gave a frown as her eyes glowed "You fools! You cannot stop me! I will turn Ponyville into Ponyville D.C!" he yelled as the mutant parrot flew buy as he jumped on it as he flew off with the frog following close behind.

"Ok that was odd and worrysome" said Bella as Beth got serious face "I fear its worst I sense a Shard of Discord in him and it's in the machine he is using" said Beth as Flash and Bella got worried, but before they could voice there concerns a couple of store employees walked buy them "you saved the store! If there is anything I can do to repay you just say so" said the Manager as Bella had a big grin on her face but before she could respond Beth dragged her away "Oh come on Beth, I was gonna get the Captain Skully Jhones card I needed!" she said "There is no time for that, we got a giant parrot to follow and a nut chucking dark chaos powers to stop" she said as Bella pouted as they went to the goblin mobile as Flash Sentery pulled out his phone.

"I'll call Twilight and Pinkie telling them what is going on" he said as he diled the phone…

Earlier with Twilight and Pinkie they were looking for Rarity only to come up with nothing "Aww now how will we find her Twilight?" Pinkie complained childishly as she and Twilight walked down the street "I don't know Pinkie and I wish Bella and the others were here to help out a bit" she said as she sawed the sun was about to set "its getting late…so maybe its best if we talked to her tomorrow at sch-" she started but was soon inturupted as the jeweld of Generosity was beginning to shin brightly "Eh?" she said surprised "hummm…its shinning again…oooh over there!" said Pinkie as she pointed at a shelter "right there it's the only building in this area" she said as Twilight was surprised "do you think Rarity is in there?" she asked as the two walked over to the shelter as Pinkie shrugged "Well its better then nothing" she said as she walked over to a window and peeked inside.

She then sawed Rarity inside wearing an apron as she seemed to be helping out with some of the cooking "Oh what do you know, she is in there" she said dragging Twilight over to see for herself "I see…what is she doing here?" Twilight pondered as Pinkie yelled and waved her arms "HEY! Rarity! Over here!" she yelled startiling Twilight a bit as Rarity looked up from what she was doing and was surprised to see the two "What?" she blinked as both Twilight and Pinkie stepped in as Rarity looked at them "are you from the school?" she asked as Pinkie nodded "Yep! I'm Pinkie Pie and this is Twilight Sparkle!" she said guesturing to Twilight as Twilight gave a small wave hello.

"I see…but what are you two doing here?" Rarity asked before she gasped a bit as she took Twilights hands and held them "Oh I know! You're here to help me out, am I correct?" she asked as Twilight blinked in surprise "What?!" she said only for Pinkie to speak up "Well of course we do! We'll do what ever it takes to help out" she smiled as she appeared behind Twilight wrapping an arm around her "What are you're first orders?" she joked as Rarity smiled "Oh! Thank you very much! How friendly of you two" she said as she pulled out a pair of aprons "Put these on please and I will tell you what needs to be done" she said as Pinkie raised a hand "Hai" she said as Twilight whispered firmly into Pinkies ear.

"Pinkie, what are you doing?" she whispered to the excitable Pinkette "Don't you think that helping her out would benifet us in learning more about her as a person? And also teach you that not every popular girl is like what you imagine" she said with a smirk as Twilight sighed "Agreed Pinkie" she said in defeat seeing that its sometimes best to just roll and agree with Pinkie on somethings.

And with that the two girls helped out searving meals to the people who come into the shelter, mostly the homless as Pinkie showed her remarkable skill to carry even a third bowl of food on her forehead as Twilight had some trouble at first with balancing two bowls at once, but soon got it. This made her realize just how much hard work it was, but it made her glad to help out, but all the while deep down Twilight could not place why Rarity was here and was shocked that maybe Rarity was different, very different then she was at school. But she can clearly see how Rarity could be the bearer of the element of Generosity.

"Thank you for coming" Rarity waved farewell as the people she and the others helped out left "Thank you for doing this for us" one of the employers there smiled as he sat down next to rarity as she took a break as Pinkie and Twilight did the same as Twilight sighed a bit exasperated but happy "Not even in my own house have I served so many plates" she said as Pinkie smiled "But it was fun, don't you think?" Pinkie smiled as Twilight did the same "I admit it was" she said in reponse as the worker had to smile at the sceen "Rarity you are very lucky to have friends like them to help" he said as Rarity gave a small sad smile "They're not my friends" she replied before tapping her chin in thought "Actually, this is the first time I've seen them" she said surprising the worker "Seriously?" he asked in shock before calming down "And yet, they came to help you. Don't you think those are the kind of people you'd like to be friends with?" he asked as he looked over to see Pinkie chatting it up with Twilight "Really?" Rarity replied in a confused tone before smiling a bit "Maybe you have a point I'll go talk to them so I can get to know them a bit better" she smiled as she walked over to them.

"Thank you, both of you for helping us today, can I please sit next to you while we wait for a taxi to drive us home?" she asked "Of course" said Twilight as she gestured for Rarity to sit next to her as Pinkie looked at Rarity with a small frown "Rarity…why aren't your friends from the student council with you?" Pinkie asked "They aren't really my friends" she admitted "They're only my classmates, in fact I never had a true genuine friends, except maybe Flash Sentery but its mostly to set up playdates for my sister Sweetie Bell and his cousion Nanako" she said as Twilight was surprised at that "I see…and why don't you consider the members of the council your friends?" she asked as Rarity sighed "I always help them, but when I ask for there help in return for example here at the refuge, they always find excuses. Well Flash and Beth often try their best to help *Smiles* Flash even brings his cousion to help out as well the little sweet heart, so I guess I only hang around the council so I don't feel lonely" she said "I see…but speaking of this place, what are you doing here? This is the last place I thought I'd found you" Twilight admitted making Rarity giggle a bit in response "And what did you think? That I'm a popular girl who's too selfish to have real feelings?" she said with a bit of a playful grin "Yup that's exactaly what she thought!" Pinkie said exctitable as Twilight gave a glare "Pinkie?!" she said with a look making Rarity giggle at that "Hahahaha! Well, I don't like admitting it, but I was like that when I was thirteen, I only cared for apperances and being the center of attention, and wasn't the least bit interested in helping others…but…" her smile then changed to a sad one as she looked away.

"One day…my mother was involved in a terrible accident *both Twilight and Rarity looked at her* the doctor said that she needed a blood transfusion as quickly as possible, but she had a rare blood type. My father placed ads in the newspaper, radio, and even Tv. But for hours nobody came to the hospital" she said making the two feel sad "But late at night, an old man came in, from his appearance you could tell he'd been living on the streets. He said he had the blood type my mother need and the doctors quickly did the transfusion and her life was saved" she said as she smiled at the memory "The generosity of the old man amazed me, especially considering nobody came the entire time we waited so I just had to ask him why he did it, he didn't have anything to give and yet he gave his blood to help us, he just told me this…

' _flashback'_

 _It shows a kindly old man with tanned skin and white beared dressed in a patchwork coat with a cane and a green hat as she looked at a thirteen year old Rarity with a smile as he spoke to her these strong words of wisdom._

" _Little girl why shouldn't I have done it? Your mother needed help, and I simply offered it" the old man explained as he put his hand on a younger Raritys shoulder "I don't have much, but she only needed some of my blood, and I gladly gave it to her. It dosent matter if a person is poor or rich, or what skin color they have, or if there occidental or oriental, we are all human beings" he smiled happily as if this was no big deal "never deny your help to those in need, always be generous little one" he said as he turned around and left leaving Rarity with the words that stayed in her heart to this day._

' _End flashback'_

"after that he just left without another word and I never sawed him again nor did I learn his name. I never found out who this man was or where he came from" Rarity explained "But his words…the touched my heart and so I decided to help those who need it the most, not only out of the thankfulness out of his deed, but his words also awoke something inside of me, a feeling I never had before and yet felt so familiar" she explained "and Because of that I work here as a volunteer every wendsday, handing out food to the people living on the streets and on weekends I work at a boutique where the money I earn I devide between buying food for the shelter and fabrics for my own fashion designs" she finished impressing Twilight and Pinkie "But I feel like sometimes what I'm doing just isn't enough" she admitted as Twilight looked at her with sympathy.

"Rarity" Twilight spoke up with a small soft smile on her face "I'm sorry I doubted you, your generosity changed my mind and for that" she soon pulled out the Jewel of Generosity and held it towards Rarity as it glowed a beautiful violet color as if happy to be returned to an old buddy "This shall be yours" she said surprising Rarity "Are you giving me a gem?" she asked as she gently took it in her hand the familiar warmth feeling on her hand "I'm simply giving it back it was yours all along" Twilight smiled "What do you mean?" asked Rarity in confusion "Well I cant properly explain right now, but how about we all meet tomorrow, along with three others at the river near the school, we can talk about it there" she suggested however before Rarity could reply Twilights phone rang.

"Hello? Bella what is it…what a man mutated a bunch of animals and has an aura connected with the shard of discord…you need me and Pinkies help? Understand you can pick us up near the shelter and we will be ready" she said confusing Rarity "I guess the explination will have to happen faster but can you trust us?" she said as Rarity was conflicted but nodded in agreement to it.

Soon the three girls were in the Goblin mobile driving down the street as Twilight explained all what Celeste and Celestia told her and about Bella and the watch as Flash was busy typing up information about the man that calls himself " " "So then this gem you gave me is one of these elements of harmony? And the watch on Bellas wrist allows her to turn her into male aliens?" she said as Bella looked over the seat she was in "You got that right and also Beth and Flash can also transform as well with the Tri elements of Harmony" said Bella as Rarity looked at the glowing gem "yes it represents generosity and its glowing because it founded its true owner" she said as Rarity gave a look "Ok so now what do I do with this?" she asked as Twilight got sheepish "Its complicated" she said only for Pinkie to butt in "It allows you gain a cool headband and gauntlets and you can do cool things like how my element can allow me to manipulate water" she said as Rarity gave a look "Is this some kind of joke? Are you trying to make fun of me?" she asked as Twilight wanted to speak up but was beaten to by Skurd.

"Belive me missy this is no joke and if it was why cant you explain how a gem is glowing with no light or me?" he said surprising Rarity "Who said that?" she said only to feel something touch her hand as she looked down and sawed Skurd "Hello" he said causing her to gasp "you can talk?" she said as Beth scoffed "of course he can he is a booger ball" said Beth as Skurd got a tick mark and leaned on the table waving a tentacle "Booger ball, why I have you know missy I am a proud slime and will not take for being called a booger ball" he said "you are also a hot pockets hog that eats them frozen" said Beth recalling when Bella went over for a visit to try practicing her forms and to find good DNA combo weapons Skurd snuck into the fridge and ate 5 boxes worth of hot pockets…while they were still frozen "Oooh burn" said Pinkie causing Skurd to mumble about cheeky goblins as Rarity shared a look with Twilight.

"So this is all real" she said as Twilight nodded as Flash then spoke up finding the article "I got it, Five years ago was a promising researcher in veterinary science, but it turned out he was doing all kinds of twisted genetic experiments where he was mutating animals, and when he didn't win this big prize called the Verities award he flipped out and was later deported when they learned what he was doing *gives a slight smug look on his face* though on the flipping out, sounds familiar Bella?" he said as Bella pouted as a caw in the air was hured as the group sawed the parrot, however they lost it when it made a left turn behind some buildings "Shit we lost him, he could be anywhere in Ponyville" said Beth "or PonyVille B.C as he placed it" said Flash as Bella had a realization attack on the B.C part "Or Ponyville B.C, I know where he is Beth quickly to the Ponyvilles natural history museum" she said as Beth nodded and drove quickly down the street.

The soon arrived at the building as Bella leaned down and sawed a feather from the mutant parrot "looks like I was right he was here" he said as Twilight was in awe ""Ohh this is awesome a musueum" she said as "guys you better transform if he is infected by the shard of Discord then it will be dangerous" said Bella confusing Rarity "Transform what do you" she started only to see a glow as she turned and sawed Twilight and Pinkie dawned in a Headband like tiara and a pair of gauntlets as Flash and Beth were dawn in a new outfit as Rarity was in awe "this is what you look like?" she asked as Twilight nodded "I would never lie to you, your friendship is more important to me" she said as Rarity smiled as the group went in through the broken down door as they made there way into the B.C section of the museum where Raritys keen eyes picked up something and picked it up revealing it to be a broken IPhone "What on?" she wondered as the group sawed Animo by the mastrodon figures as he then sensed them behind him his orange aura growing stronger "you are very persistant, I hate persistant" he said as Bella stood tall "We all know about you and your freakazoid experiments ! Its over!" she yelled as Skurd appeared on her head "Good show and now let him have it!" he said as smirked "Oh but its only just begun, you see I only needed a few componets to push my work into phase 2, Reanimation of dorment cells and with my power source which whispered ways to make it better, increase my machines rays" he said with a slowly sharp tooth grin as Pinkie had a thinking look "Um does he have a subtitle button?" she asked as Beth glared "It means he is gonna try to bring the dead back to life" she said as Twilight and Rarity was agusted as Flashs grip on his spear tighten as Bella gagged along with Skurd.

"That is correct goblin girl! Bringing life which has been long since lifeless! Observed!" he said as he adjusted the dial on his Transmodulator as he fired a wide beam on the mastodon, an ancient sloth, a second mammoth and a caveman which came to life, thought the cave man became a hybrid of a menotar resembling a menotar human hybrid due to the shard of discord as the others soon seemed to mutate and alter to a monsterous form as the group of reanimated creatures walked forward to attack the group as Skurd poped up "Bella I think its time for you to go hero NOW!" he panicked as Bella smirked "On it and Rarity, don't judge me or blink" she said "Pinkie, Flash back me up, we'll take care of these freaks, the rest of you take care of animo" she said as she activated the watch and pressed it down.

Bella felt her muscles bulge and expand as it spread all over her body as she sawed her skin become red as below her primary arms she grew a second par as she felt herself gain a second pair of green eyes and bumps on her arms and face and sharper teeth and a short mustache on her face as her feet then morphed to have only two toes as the light clear. The New alien was dawn in a black tank top like shirt with one green stripe down the middle and black pants, a green belt with the watch like symbol on it, and fingerless black gloves with green cuffs at the wrists of the gloves.

"Let's Wresle **Four Arms** style!" the figure or four arms said in a strong voice **(think Jhon Dimaggos voice)** as he charged forward and begain to wrestle with one of the mamoths as Pinkie formed an ice path and started to skate on as Flash toched his mask "Come forth Arsene Picaro" he said calling forth the phantom theif of persona, however like with Izanagi and Orpheus, Arsene was colored different. The red of his outfit was replaced with a dark blue, his wings were the same color as his host, and on his hat is the shield and lightning bolt similar to the gem on the Tri element of Courage and his mask an ebony black.

" **heh so you call me forth little theif for the first time and it's against foes that posses the energys of discord?"** he said as Flash gave a small smile "In a way yes Arsene, I know it's not spectacular as stealing a heart, but right now I just want to help my friends" he said as Arsene gave a small smile under his mask **"there is no rush for you to start stealing hearts of the corrupted, but the thrill of battle rattles my chains, now go and show me your true will"** he said as Flash smiles "Lets do this *rips his mask off* Ravage them Arsene Picaro" he called as Arsene flew forward along with Flash to fight a empowered Caveman.

Back with Twilight, Beth and Rarity they went to stop Animo only to stop dead in there tracks by Mutant parrot, joined by a reanimated feathered raptor as Beth concentrated and became a Lucario, but has her gauntlets and horn headband as she rushes forward to use fighting type moves as Twilight got in front of Rarity "Rarity get back, since you haven't woken up your power it's to risky, but I am gonna summon help *Flashes back to her reading a page in the spell book that had the watch's symbol on front* according to the spell it summons the Alien Architect which according to the spell has all knowledge on the "Omniverse reality" whatever that is" she said as she placed her fingers to her temples as her braclets glowed.

" **I summon forth the Man of action Architect of the Omniverse"**

She said as in front of her was a green magic circle where in the middle was the same hourglass symbol that was on Bellas wrist as it glowed bright causing Animo to pause in what he was doing to see what is going on as Twilight felt confident "Alright Architect *Points forward* I need informational help and your guidance" she said however when she got a good look at the Man of Action Architect and was…unimrpressed.

He looked like a 5 year old boy with messy brown hair and dressed in a white t-shirt with the same symbol on front and brown pants and had a visor that covered his eyes and the same watch Bella had on her right wrist "What information I can give you summoner?" he said in a little boys voice **(think a kid ben 10)** causing Beth to pause in her fight as the group had various reactions

 _Animo: I am unimpressed_

 _Rarity: awe what a cute little boy_

 _Beth: that is the architect of the Omniverse?_

 _Twilight: this is the great sage of the omniverse? You could had fooled me_

"Enough of these destractions, eliminate them" he said as the Parrot screeched and attacked as Beth quickly tacked down the raptor "Oh no you don't dino breath" she said as Twilight was in shock to move only for Rarity to grab a spear from one of the caveman exibits and wielding it like a bo staff managed to slam and then slamed it on the beak of the bird shutting it shut surprising Twilight as Rarity smiled "Just because I am a lady dosent mean I cant defend myself" she said as the architect smiled "impressive you are like Gwen Tennyson from the main timeline" he said as Twilight just looked at him but before she could respond Animo used his transmodulator on the tyranosauras rex skeleton as it then regenerated flesh and blood as it stepped off the exibit however it had the akainness of being dead as it was missing chunks of its skin showing the muscle.

"Not good" said Twilight

Back with Four arms, Pinkie and Flash, Four arms was tossed back into the wall leaving a dent as he sawed the mammoth charged at him only for Pinkie to knock it down with a mallot of ice "Strike one peanuts" she said leaning on her hammer like a croket mallet as Four arms sawed that she had frozen the sloth and wonderd something "Huh, I wonder where the second mammoth I" but before he could finish he was rammed in the side by the second mammoth as he used his arms to grab it "Ugg cheep shot" he said as Skurd seeing he needed help decided to help in his own way.

"Don't worry Bella, I watched those walkthroughs on Ledgend of Zelda" he said as he created two extra tetraman arms and mimics how Link rusles with the goats to get the mammoth on the side "Stay down!" yelled Four arms as he dunked seeing the chained up caveman as Flash and Arase smirked "nothing but net *Sees the charging T-Rex* Guys look out!" he yelles as Four arms and Pinkie obeyed as the T-Rex tail demolished the enteryway to the museum as Animo rode it to leave the museum "I'd love to stay, but I have to claim the award I so richly deserve!" he laughed as the aura of chaos soon caused him to becovered in black veins as the T-rex seemed to change and alter into a dragon skeletal form as it charged out as the group was extreamly worried as the mutant parrot soon convulsing and changing to resemble a griffon swooped and grabbed Rarity and flew away with her screaming "BELLA! DO SOMETHING!" she yelled as Four arms ran out of the museum with Flash and tried to use his strong legs to mega leap to the parrot as Flash with Arsne flew up as Beth changed to her normal form panting and de magiced since the physical change was taxting as she sawed a note on the ground as she picked it up "Of course" she said as with the Parrot-griffon it squaked seeing Four arms gripping onto it loosening a few of its feathers "No bye, bye for you birdy" he grunted as Flash caught up and formed a ball of electricity

 **Thunder ball**

He said fireing the ball only for the bird to dodge and then with its front arm to smack Flash to the ground and shook off Four arms as the watch symbol started to beep as he fell to earth. Luckly for him, he was still transformed as he hit the ground leaving behind a massive crater as the watched timed out in a flash of light as Bella crawled out and sawed Flash bruised but ok but out of transformation holding a chibi Arase as they sawed the bird fly off with Rarity in toe

"RARITY!" they yelled as the goblin mobile horn honked as the doors opened as it drove up to them "Someone called for a taxi?" said Pinkie grinning as Bella helped up Flash "We did" she said helping him into the RV "And don't loose it" she said as Pinkie speed out as the Omniverse Architect spoke up "If you want to find your friend it's a bit best to find a tall building because that is where he will place its pray" he said as Bella, Skurd and Flash looked at the little boy "Um who is this?" asked Bella.

"This is the omniverse Architect, the creator and expert on the Omniverse, what ever that means, but seeing his appearance…" said Twilight as The architect got mad "Hay don't blame me, blame your level of magic you just started out and are just a level 1 unicorn and thus this form reflects that level, but over time when your magic grows I can assume a more adult form and I can even fight along with you, in other words you get what you get, but I can still give you advise for example is in my jurisdiction and will be going after what he truly desires" he said as Beth spoke up showing the note "He is after the award he didn't get and wont possibly stop at nothing to get it" she said as the architect nodded "Bingo"

"But first we need to save Rarity but there could be dozens of buildings for a giant bird to roost and the chaos of the shard of discord made it into a monster" said Twilight "Not unless its at the big office building owned by Filfthy Rich that is the tallest building there is" said Pinkie pie as the others stared at her "what makes you so shure she is there?" asked Skurd "Humm, just a hunch" said Pinkie with a grin "Well step on it it's the tallest place to get to and we need to get to it NOW!" said Bella as Pinkie gave a two finger salute and drove faster.

Meanwhile with Rarity she was verbally attacking the Griffon parrot "Unhandme and put me down you brute, I do not like being kidnapped by some mutant bird" she said as the griffon screeched and as Pinkie predicted stopped at the high office building owned by Filthy rich and placed her on the antenne "I didn't mean that way" she said holding on as the parrot tried to claw at her as she grew worried _'someone help me'_

Meanwhile with Animo on the ground the T-rex dragon roamed the streets throwing the civillians into a panic as they ran away from it as it crushed an empty bus with its massive feet as it then let out a massive roar "Ah I do love my work" Animo said as the camera then zoomed to show in the left foot in the claw of the dino was a Captain Skully Jhones duel dungon monster card.

Holdng on tight for her life Rarity knows her grip won't last to0 long until she got an idea and reached into her pocket and pulled out her Iphone "Luckully I have Flashs phone number on speed dile" she said diling it as back with the others Flashs phone rang and sawed it was Rarity causing the group to gasp "Rarity" they shouted as Flash answered it "Rarity keep on the line we are coming" said Flash as it went back to Rarity who was clinging on for dear life "Hurry I can't hold on for much longer!" she cried as she lost her grip on her Iphone as it dropped just as the Goblin mobile drove up to it as it smashed to earth "Not good Rarity will be next if we don't do something!" said Twilight as Flash and Beth grunted "We are to week to transform and fly *Looks at Bella* Bella it is up to you" said Beth as Bella looked at the watch as it turned to green as she nodded "Its Hero time!" she said as she slamed down her watch.

Bella felt her body become slender and taller as her fingers became three and her feet changed to have three toes with one toe in the back of her feet as her eyes became bulbus and green as a pair of antenna appeared on her head and a light V stripe on her forehead appeared as a pair of Swampgreen wings appeared on her back. Once it was complete Bella was colored mostly black but her shoulders, armpits, and ankes were a lime green, while her chest, abdomen and the lower part of her face is white, and had dark green eyes. The watch symbol was on her chest as Skurd popped out.

"Get ready to feel **Stinkflys** Thundah!" he said in an excitable kids voice **(Think Greg Cripes voice)** as he took off in to the air just as Rarity lost her grip as she screamed but was caught by Stinkfly "I got you princess" he said as Rarity looked at the hero who saved her but made a face "Oh good gracious you smell is horrendous" she said as Skurd popped out "I do apologize but I am afraid that is how all Lepodians smell" he said "Oh is that the name of this creatures species?" she asked "Yeah, but I prefer Stinkfly since calling him by his species name just makes it sound rude" he said only to hear the screech of the griffon "*Gasp* Incoming!" yelled Rarity as Stinkfly quickly moved her to his back "Hold on then" he said as he quickly moved and dodged the attacks as Rarity held on to the point of choking him "GAHH, ok need to drop you off!" he said as he flew carefully held Rarity by her arms causing her to scream "Just hold on and I will get you down *To Flash and Beth and the others* Guys I got a package coming" he shouted as he flew low and dropped Rarity into Beth and Flashes arms as Pinkie cheered "AWSOME STINKFLY!" she cheered as Twilight shouted at Stinkfly "Go! Stop animo quickly! Me and Pinkie will try to slow down the parrot!" she yelled as Stinkfly shared a look with Skurd "Its gonna have to be just Pinkie pie since I can't use magic I am gonna need your help" he said surprising Twilight "But my identity?" she said as the Omniverse artitect placed a hand on her shoulder "go with him, I instinctively know the shard of Discord is bad and your friend needs your help" he said as Twilight grew worried and sighed "Ok, but I need a discise" she said as Skurd smirked "On discise coming up" he said as he engulfed Twilight much to there surprise as soone connected by a thrad of slime Twilight was dawned in some sort of magma type jump suit with crystal wings and a dominos mask.

"What on? Did you plan this?" she demanded as Stinkfly took her hand "Nope its random, now come on flap those wings we someone to save" he said as the two took off. At Kelly Industries, was giving a tour to two visitors as they just approached a trophy case as Kelly presented the verities award that he won in Animos stead "And here is my Verities award, of course it was an honor just to be nominated along with a group of distinguished scientists" he said however soon the room shook violently as Animo and his T-rex bursted through the window shattering it to smithereens as the T-rex stopped as Animo glared at his rival "Kelly! I belive you have something of mine!" he said as he jumped down and seized the award "I'd Like to thank the committee for this honor and for the slayment of the theif who stole it" he said as the t-rex was about to eat Kelly alive.

 **Slime bombs!**

 **Star blast!**

Said Two voices as the attacks connected with the T-rexs face as Stinkfly and Twilight flew in causing the T-rex to retaliate and slam the two with its tale causing them to slam into the wall dazed a bit as Stinkfly noticed the Captian Skully jhones card that was shaken loose from the T-Rexs talon as he grinned "Alright the last card I needed" he said only to hear Kellys screams as he sawed the T-rex picking Kelly up by the jacket of his suit and was about to eat him "Bella!" yelled Skurd and Twilight as Stinkfly moaned "This hero business is hard…but with power comes great responsibility" he said taking off with Skurd stretching as Twilight seeing Bella wanted the card quickly grabbed and pocketed it before it crushed the card as she joined Stinkfly just as the T-rex tossed Kelly up and was about to open its jaws to eat him, but before he could land into them Stinkfly grabbed him as Twilight casted a spell

 **Light chains binding**

She chanted causing chains of light to hold the t-rexs mouth shut as Animo got mad "What are you pests?!" he demanded as Stinkfly got smug "Nameds Stinkfly and that's my partner magic and we are here to kick some butt!" he said placing Kelly down as Twilight sensed the Shard "Stinkfly its in his dile, we need to cut power off from the helmet on his head" she said as Stinkfly nodded as the two charged "I'd like to see you two try" he said as he fired his transmodulator beam at them but they quickly dodged it together (though mostly by Stinkfly keeping Twilight close via tugging on the 'rope' connected to him) as Stinkfly fired globs of slime from his wrists that hit Animo on the side of his face as Twilights eyes glowed

 **FLASH!**

She said creating a strong light that caused Animo to stumble back as he dropped the trophy "NO!" he shouted helplessly as it smashed on impact with the ground "Yoink!" Stinkfly mocked as he took the device from his head as Twilight took the dile "MY TRANSMODULATOR!" he yelled as Stinkfly tossed it hard on the ground as Twilight smashed the discord shard as it sented out a wave that reversed its effects as the t-rex slowly decomposed back into a skeleton and it broke on top of animo as Animo returned to normal.

"Awsome team work Magic" said Stinkfly as he and Twilight fist bumped together as Skurd moaned "Can we go back and leave I feel stretched to my limits" he said as the two flew off. Meanwhile with the others it was shown the parrot was in a cage of water thanks to Pinkie pie as suddenly the wave struck it as it turned back into a regular parrot as it flew out through one of the holes and landed on Raritys shoulder "Don't even try to kiss up to me now" she said.

Back at Bellas home the group watched as the police took Animo away "LET ME GO! I DESERVE THAT AWARD! I'VE GOT IT COMING TO ME! I WANT IT!" he shouted as he was loaded into the cop car as a now human Bella turned off the Tv "For some reason, that sounds kind of familiar *lays on her bed dawned in her pjs* but I think the bottom line I am glad to had saved ponyville with the others help eh Skurd?" she asked only from Skurds special bed (A box) he just moaned from being stretched as she chuckled as she laid on her stomach and pulled out a box with the transmodulator in it, deciding to keep it as a trophy.

"But It is kind of Twilight to give me the Captain Skully Jhones card and now Billy can possibly shut his pie hole on me when I beat him, but I am glad I choose to save Kelly *Hugs her legs* and I see what Flash and Beth are saying, being a hero isn't all about the rewards…its about doing the right thing, and now we have Rarity to share this new hero business and fun as well" she said smiling "and Twilight is gonna help Rarity use her element…sweet" she said before she then went to her closet "and now for something I wanted to do" she said putting on a bikini top and a pair of bathing suit pants as she grinned "the ultimate Cannonball"

Later it shows Bella as Cannonbolt near a large lake where a waterfall is nearby as he climbed up it as he looked at the lake bellow and grinned "CANNONBALL!" he yelled as he jumped up and went down with a massive splash not knowing his splash caused a stone to jar a bit loose as underneath it are a pair of eyes that seemed hungery..and wanting…

 **Authors note: LONG CHAPTER….AGAIN!**

 **Gods I make such long chapters but now SECOND BEN 10 EPISODE THAT CAME FROM THE REBOOT! As next chapter Bellas tomfoolery makes Twilight thinks she needs a filter as she tries to help Rarity master her element, however two problems arise one from equestrian and one from the rock that Bella/Cannonbolt jarred loose and then got more loose as a nasty creature that eats a lot becomes a second problem, more so when Spike learns the secret.**

 **It is up to Bella to learn how to master her newest form Overflow to take her foe down.**


	5. Waterfilter

**Authors Note: New chapter of Bella 10 Freindship is magic and this is an episode similar to a Ben 10 reboot episode…but with the MLP girls as Bella must master how to work with overflow and deal with Twilight feeling annoyed at her "unfiltered" brain suggested to be her filter before she makes a bad decision, teaching Rarity how to use her element and dealing with a possessed creature from Equestria and a creature accidently woken up from there skirmish.**

 **Chapter 4 Waterfilter**

The next day at Twilights home, the sun was starting to rise on a new day as someone knocks on the door the camera goes to Spikes room as he was sleeping soundly "Spike, can you see who is at the door?" asked Twilight as Spike yawned and stretched "On it twilight I'll check" he said as he got into his purple dragon slippers and carried a mug of water as he groggly brushed his teeth as he went to the door "I can't belive mom and dad never wake up from noise" he said as he came to the door and yawned "but who can be here at this early hour" he said as he opened the door but was stunned at what he sawed.

"Good morning is this where Twilight lives?" said Rarity as Spike was frozen in awe at Raritys beauty, she was dressed in a white top with a black shirt underneath and a blue gem choker on her beast, she had on blue jeans and brown boots and a light eye shadow enhancing her beauty as Spike was in awe as his eyes had hearts and he drooled a bit "Angels do exist" he said confusing Rarity "Wh-what?" she said as Twilight peeked from the bathroom at the voice "Spike who is it? *Sees Rarity* Huh Rarity?" she said "I am sorry for coming here this early in the morning, but I couldn't sleep last night after all that has happened and the conversation we had and the gem you gave me won't stop glowing and well she said as Twilight came out and gave a small smile "its ok I understand and with the strange watch that allows Bella to turn into aliens and facing that creep animo maybe shocking but I promise to explain as best I can, just give me a minute to get ready and I will later explain all about your gem at rainbow falls lake later, Spike Get dressed and then why don't you get Rarity something to drink will you?" she said as Spike just stood there love strucked.

"Im in heven" he said causing Rarity to nervously smile and Twilight to give a look "Stop daydreaming and get changed" she said as Spike snapped out of it and with a yelp ran into his room to get dressed. Later now dressed in a blue and black hoodie and a pair of black pants and blue and white sneakers Spike was working all over the kitchen to make coffie ' _I'll make her the best coffie and now for the final touch'_ he thought as he got a small vase and placed a rose in it with a big grin on his face "perfect" he said as he picked up the tray and took it to Rarity as she sat calmly on the couch as he blushed again seeing her "Ra-Rarity?" he said nervously as Rarity looked up to see him "Thank you very much" she said as she gently took the cup and drank it as Spike blushed.

' _she's so beautiful, those eyes, that hair in that shape I think I am in love'_ he said blushing as Rarity looked at him as he looked away gently _'P…Please stop looking at me like that'_ he thought as Rarity spoke up "Spike?" she said as Spike got flusterd "What can I do for you?" he asked as Rarity looked at him with a look of curiosity "Have we met before? I've got the strangest feeling I recognize you from somewhere" she said as Spike blushed "I really don't think so I'd never forget someone as beautiful as you are" he said as he covered his mouth "I said it out loud?" he said as Rarity daintly giggled "You did, thank you Cutie" she said as Twilight came out dressed in a simple pink t-shirt and purple skirt with her hair tied in a ponytail.

"Rarity, I'm ready to go, good think the school lets us dress casually for the next two days" she said as Rarity smiled "yes it is, finally the school directorate is deciding to consider dropping that ghastly designed uniforms and let us dress in what cloths we see fit, I mean they are only testing it for the next three months and only Thursdays and Fridays, but it's a start" she said as the two walked out as Twilight waved "Spike remember to wake up mom and dad!" she said as Rarity took the rose as she smiled "your brother seems very nice, a true gentlemen even! You seem to have close to nothing in common, but the kindness you two have" she said as Twilight smiled "Maybe that's because Spike is not my biological brother" she said surprising Rarity "Really?" she asked as Twilight nodded "Yes, I have a sister and another brother, but when I was four years old my parents wanted another child, but my mother didn't want to go through the trama of pregnancy and birth again and so they decided to adopt"

-Flashback-

 _It shows a four year old twilight dressed in a cute little lilac colored sundress and little lilac colored shoes as she looked around the room of a orphanage filled with cribs with little babies in it_

 _Twilighs vo: we all went together to the orphanage, my mom told my sister Celeste to choose a new brother because she is the oldest but she passed the decision onto me much to my surprise but…_

 _It soon shows kid Twilight stoping infront of a purple crib with a baby spike sucking on a red pacifier dressed in a cute dragon oncie as her cute little face lit up with happiness._

 _Twilights vo: I don't know if it was the color of the cradle or his face, but when I sawed him, I had no doubt that he was our new little brother, it was like I had known him all along._

 _It then shows Twilight carefully picking Spike up as he giggled and hugged Twilight back as she smiled and rubbed his forehead._

 _-end flashback-_

Rarity hum at that "Dose he know he is adopted?" she asked "Of course my parents told him when he was eight and I love him still very much even though at times I don't show it *whispers* don't tell him though" she said as Rarity chuckled "Don't worry I wont tell him, I have a little sister and we always fight, but deep inside we love each other very much" she said as Twilight smiled "It's the elders job to annoy the younger siblings" she said as the two stepped out not noticing Spike was watching as he grinned and giggled.

' _I am sure Rarity will invite Twilight over to her house! If I follow her I'll know where she is and I can visit her all I want'_ he said with a bit of a giggle, dispite how stalkerish it sounds.

At school there were tales of what happened last night when was arrested and on the strange alien hero and Hero magic that for Bella she was glad as she grinned big as she shared a look with Skurd "Skurd you see that we are that amazing" she said as Skurd had to grin as well "Well it did feel good as well, but I didn't like that I had to stretch super far to allow Twilight to maintain thattransformation discise" he said as Bella reached in and gave him a fudge round as he got stary eyed and ate it "Well this can really make it up" he said as Bella laughed only to hear shouts as she sawed around the corner the local bullies Crash and JT creating a problem as Bellas eyes narrowed and looked at her watch as Skurd peaked from the bag "Bella what are you doing?" he asked as Bella just smirked "Just a little revenge prank that was long overdo" she said as Skurd normally would try to stop such childish doings…he had to agree to allow Bella to do this prank.

"I may suggest your Kriccillian form that you call **XLR8**?" he said as Bella smirked "perfect choice" he said as she activated the Watch and pressed down.

Meanwhile with Twilight she was doing some classwork as she thought about what happened last night and how the shard of Discord had affected _'if that could affect people in such a way…'_ she thought which adds to the list of what she may need to expect, but any further thoughts were inturupted when bangs and blasts were hured outside and the fire alarm was hured "Everyone outside quickly this isn't a drill" said the teacher as everyone shuffled outside to the front building…only to there surprise to see JD and Crash wedgied in a tree yelling.

"Someone get us down!" said Crash as JD Mutterd on a blur that was so fast that it got them, as female screams were hured as Twilight sawed some of the more ruder popular girls of the school dressed in tacky outfits as they complained of a blurr that dressed them in such a fasion no as Twilight hured a snickering noise from a bush as she ran to it and pushed it aside and sawed it was Bella…but transformed.

She was now a male semi armored Velociraptor with grey rollerballs on his feet and a black helmet. He had a blue face with green bulging eyes, black lips and stripes on the outrsides of his eyes and two grey fins on his back, his chest had a blue coration and a blue and black sripped tail and the strange watch symbol on his chest and two fingrs on each hand as he was laughing along with Skurd who popped on the watch badge as Twilight gave a look _'bella'_ she thought recalling that this wasn't the first thing she hasn't done with the watch as she kept pulling these pranks with people in the lull there is no Discord shards.

 _-flashback-_

 _It shows Beth passing by the guardian club area only to blink at seeing the fuller trees and plants and flowers as she sawed a few mean jocks come to try to mess with some of the members…only for the trees to oddly toss fruit making them run as Beth looked up and sawed a laughing Wildvine enjoying seeing there reactions._

 _Then it showed Flash and Bella trying to get a soda only to get frustrated that the soda machine wouldn't work as Bella quickly and quietly became Graymatter and tried to use his smarts to fix it…only for it to over fire a lot of soda drinks and created a mess_

 _Then the shock people have seeing one of the alien heros…Cannonbolt, cannon balling into the school pool and making everyone wet, especially an annoyed Twilight as Pinkie enjoyed it._

 _-end flashback-_

Seeing that once again Bella was reckless with the watch and had no care or reason than to just pull pranks and is making bad choices Twilight decided that it has to stop _'Bella needs a filter badly before her choices caused more damage then good'_ she thought as she confronted Bella in alien form or XlR8 as he looked up and blinked and grinned "Hello Twili" he said as Twilight just crossed her arms as he rubbed his head "I am in trouble am I?" he asked as Twilight just gave a look saying "Yes…yes she/he is"

Later after school Twilight and Rarity and a dragging with them Bella went to rainbow falls lake to help Rarity master her powers though she didn't know why Twilight brought Bella with her, especially Bella as she placed her hands in her baggy camo shorts "So why am I here Twilight? Extra training?" she asked as Twilight crossed her arms "No I am here to tell you that you need to stop with all of these reckless usages of the watch and all of these pranks I think you need a filter to make sure you don't use any bad ideas" she said as Bella blowed a raspberry "I was just living things up and making things fun, especially with how I pranked everyone because they deserve it and besides you recall last night how I took out Animo I made some good choices and took him down" he said as Rarity spoke up.

"I quite have to agree darlng, and she did save my life and I will be greatful for that even though I had to smell something so horrendous" she said as Skurd popped on Bellas shoulder "I do apologize again for the smell, all of Stinkflys species smell like that" he said as Twilight huffed "While that is true, it is still risky and dangerous, and a reason why you need a filter to tell you when an idea you are doing is bad or dangerous" she said a meanwhile Spike after following was watching and easdroping ' _I wonder what Sis is talking about'_ thought Spike as Bella responded "I don't need a filter, I have my own intuition my "Belltuition to help me out of scrapes" she said with a smug grin as Twilight sighed and concentrated on her element as she gained her Tiara/headband and wrist gems.

"Bella this is serious, while you can take care of normal foes and bad guys, without magic the creatures of equestria will be hard for you to face even though your forms are strong, you can't just jump in all willy nilly" she said as Spike stepped out with a surprised look as Twilight was also surprised "Sis/Spike what are you doing her?/What is going on?" they said in Unison as Bella and Skurd shared a look "Akward" they said confusing Rarity as suddenly a black portal appeared in the sky as a purple streak shot forward and slammed into the lake sending a large wave that finally loosened the rock that Bella as cannonbolt accidently loosen to finally fall off relasing a ugly lizard like creature that had orange eyes and a tan underbelly and green scales as it slunk away and fed and ate while Twilight and the others were focused on what came out of the lake which was a thin purple surpetine creature with a orange mane and a fine orange-yellow mustache.

"What is that?" said Rairity "it's a huge monster" said Spike stunned as Twilight was worried "this isn't good, why did it appear this very moment?" she said as the sea serpent roared and attacked as Bella charged forward "Skurd get ready to give what I turn into wings, because its **Overflow** time!" she said as she activated her watch "Just becareful this is your first time using him" said Skurd surprising Twilight "Bella wait!" she said only for Bella to slam it down to activate it.

She felt her arms solidify and bulge as they resemble water blasters as she gained three fingers as her chest and body widened into a red metal form as her face started to resemble a mask respitor and two containers on her head and two tubes reaching from her respotor mask to her back as her legs became muscular and started to have two black toes on each foot as lastly her eyes looked like a black mask with green eyes. The strange watch symbol appeared on his chest as he gave an eye smile.

"This is gonna be cool and *Runs forward sending water gushing out which behaved like whips* bonze" he said in excitable tone **(Think Max Mittelmans voice)** as he propelled himself up as Twilight yelled at him "BELLA WILL YOU SLOW DOWN! *huffs* geeze and that is why she needs a filter *looks at Rarity and Spike* both of you stay back, Spike take care of Rarity for me!" she yelled as Rarity was shocked _'is this really happening?'_ she wondered as Twilight looked and sawed Overflow on top of the sea serpents head holding onto the beasts mane as he yelled "WOAH WOAH! WOAH!" he yelled a lot as Twilight "I sware about her, but I Need to stop this creature, but to do that I need a guide" she said as she placed her fingers to her tiara and focused "I summon the carrier of wisdom, Architect of Equestria emerge!" she changed as a magic circle appeared with a symbol of a red ink bottle with a feather pen in it as it glowed bright as Twilight smiled and pointed forward.

"Architect I need information on how to defeat this creature" she said just as Overflow got tossed into a tree over her as she sawed the appearance of the Architect…and it wasn't to her standards as it looked like a alicorn filly with a cream color fur with a red messy mane and tail and deep blue eyes and a cutie mark of the same ink bottle in the circle "You are…the great sage of equestrian" said Twilight with a deadpan _'Celeste fooled me'_ she thought as Overflow recovered rubbing his head.

"Owe not my best moment" he said as Skurd shook his head "I know next time don't charge" he said as Overflow sawed the tiny Alicorn as he ran up "Cool you did a summoning" he said as the Architect smiled "Thanks I am the Architect the maker of equestrian, but don't let my size fool you *guestures to Twilight* not her fault her magic is the equivulant of a Kindgergarden unicorn, so she gets what she summons but over time her magic level will grow and my form will reflect it, and I can even fight alongside with you" she said as Twilight smiled "Great, but right now I need information" she said as the Architect had a worried face "very well my first Advice is to RUN!" she yelled flying away as Twilight and Overflow sawed the Serpent attacking as they panicked "AH JUMP!" yelled Twilight as she subconcusly used her magic to jump as Overflow paniced as Skurd quickly got on his back and created a pair of Stinkfly wings as he flew up to dodge but ended up on his butt.

"Ok that was close" he said as Twilight nodded "your right that is to close but we need to stop it" she said as she looked at the Architect hoping for advice but before she could ask Overflow responded/attacked "Time for a new combo attack" he said as he got in front of the serpent as he held his arms out "WAIT BELLA PUT IT THROUGH TO ME FIRST!" yelled twilight as Overflow spinned and fired his water cannons.

 **Water Twister!**

He said creating a water tunnel that pushed the serpent back into the water creating a bigger wave however it dispersed revealing a dizzy Overflow with swirly eyes "Wagggg I hope I got it" he said falling on his back as Twilight face palmed "And this is why you need a filter *Looks at the architect* do you at least have anything before it recovers?" she asked "Well I can tell you that this is a level 10 sea serpent if you fall into the river you are done for, and most importantly he is very sensitive about his "mostache" that is "why" she started only for Twilight to nod "Say no more it's probably his weak point! Thanks" she said as she charged forward only for the Architect to panic "NO GIRL WAIT!" she yelled as using her magic gave a mightly leap as she covered her arm in magic as she slashed at the sea serpents face.

 **Blade of energy!**

She yelled cutting off the sea serpents mustache or a piece of it as she landed carefully with a smile "Yes I did it" she said as Overflow recovered and timed out to Bella as she rubbed the back of her head "Did what?" she asked as the sea serpent seemed to get covered in a black aura and got red eyes and mad as he letted out a loud roar "What happened?" asked Rarity as Spike grew worried "Looks like instead of weakening him it just made him mad" he said as Bella got worried and shared a same look with Skurd "this isn't good!" she said as Twilight was surprised…only to get smacked in the head by the Architect "You stupid girl! Why don't you allow your elders to finish explaining! That creature gets mad when its moustache is cut, if it was already controlled by a shard of discord imagine him now after cutting off his mustache" she said as Twilight pouted "its your fault for not explaining faster" she said as the sea serpent taking note at Spike and Rarity started to prepare a powerful blast at Rarity and Spike who were hugging one another in panic.

"No if that attack hits it will hurt Spike and Rarity!" she yelled as Bella got worried and sawed the watch was in recharge as she and Skurd shared a look "Skurd can you create a shield out of Diamondheads DNA?" he asked as Skurd nodded "On it" he said as Bella charged forward and got in front of Spike and Rarity as she crossed her arms as Skurd created a large shield made of diamonds as Twilight got worried "Its not enough, I got to do something" she said as the architect grew concerned "girl you are only a Level 7 Unicorn a direct attack from that attack would probably…" she started only for Twilight to just put her fingers to her crown "It dosent matter I have to try!" she said as she chanted the spell

 **REPLACEMENT!**

She said as in a flash Twilight replaced Bella, Spike and Rarity and held her arms out and took the full brunt of the attack sending her through the dirt and a few trees causing Bellas eyes to widen "TWILIGHT!/BIG SIS!" she yelled along with Spike as Raritys eyes widened in surprise shock "NONOOOOO!" she yelled as the gem of generosity in her pocket glowed and appeared on her forehead as her sorrow and with her heart wanting to protect her friends triggered her transformation as a three purple diamonds appeared on her thigh and on her forehead she gained a head band that was Ivory with the headphones parts looking like a pink diamonds and sharp looking like a valcary helmet with a purple gem in the center with a white unicorn face with her mane similar to her hair with a obsidon horn floating above the purple gem as she was surprised at the headband, the same with Bella as on her wrists were white braclets with two blue gems embedded into it.

Seeing her transformation surprised Rarity, the same with Bella, Skurd and Spike as Spike was surprised "Rarity you too?" he said as the serpent attacked causing Rarity to get worried as she got in front of him "SPIKE NO!" she yelled as she waved a arm as Bella and Skurds eyes widened "HOLLY CRAP RARITY YOU'RE A EARTH BENDER!" yelled Bella confusing Rarity as she sawed she and Spike were engulfed by a shadow as she turned and sawed that the otaku was correct as Rarity summoned forth a tall piller of earth that looked like an arm that smacked the serpent up stoping its attack surprising Rarity _'Did I do that?'_ she wondered "Rarity! Come quickly Twilight needs your help" she said as Rarity along with Spike and Bella ran to where Twilight was unconcus "Twilight *Shaking her* Please don't give up" she asked as the Architect looked at Rarity "You can help her, there is a way you can help" she said as Rarity looked at her "Tell me what I need to do?" she asked

"On of the main powers you have is the power to move and manipulate the earth and stones of any kind, but as the reincarnation of a unicorn you can also use other magic" she said surprising Rarity "I'm a Unicorn?" she said as Bella spoke up "Have to be if shown by your horn" said Bella as the Architect nodded "correct, but your magic level is bellow Twilight due to not being a combat Unicorn and thus you can only cast four spells, Extraction, Telekinisis, Transformation and Emergency charity, the last one will heal her but you have to give up a part of your own energy" she said as Rarity looked determined.

"Just tell me what I need to do?" she asked "Put your hands in front of you and say "Emergency Charity Twilight" said the Architect as Rarity nodded "Got it *Holds her hands out as the horn seemed to split in half as a green ball was created* **Emergency Charity Twilight!"**

As Rarity said the spell a green aura covered Twilight as the spell heals part of Twilights injuries, but is too weak to fully restore her as she slowly opened her eyes as she sawed Rarity panting but smiling seeing her all better "You…you saved my life" she said as Rarity smiled "you did the same for me my friend" she said as Twilight reactivated her Tiara and felt renewed "Lets be partners and end this together" she said as Rarity nodded "Agreed" she said as Bella smiled and sawed the watch was charged up "and let me help as well, we are friends and even though the watch is more suited for more non magical means, I still want to help" she said as Twilight smiled.

"Ok, Rarity you try to stop him with earth magic, Bella you turn into Diamondhead and help shackle him down and I can destroy its discord jewel" said Twiligh as Rarity was confsed "Discord Jewel?" she asked as Bella spoke up before she activated the watch "it's a strange gem that turned the poor thing evil" she said confusing Rarity "I thought the thing was already evil?" she asked as the Architect spoke up "Wrong, the creatures that usually live in equestrian are usually kind and intelligent beings *guestures to the roaring sea serpent* that sea serpent there is usually concerned about its appearance, which is why it was offended when Twilight cutted off its mustache" she said as Raritys eyes widened "He is concerned about his appearance? Hold on Twilight, Bella I got an idea" she said confusing the two "Ok, what is it?" asked Twilight as Rarity stepped forward "I am gonna try to reason with it" she said surprising the group as the sea serpent looked ready to attack only for Rarity to create a earth platform as she rasied herself to eye level with the sea serpent, calm even in the face of a creature that could kill her as he prepared an attack…but stopped looking at the fashionable fashtionista "How unexpected" said the Architect as Twilight was also impressed "Rarity you did it" she said a bit confused as the fashion lover smiled "I got the strangest feeling that dispite our physical diffrences, we have a lot in common" she said as the sea serpent looked at her as the red in his eyes slowly seemed to dissipate "And thus I want to help you out" she said as the red finally cleared as the sea serpent looked at the young maiden.

"Ahah I got it Rarity is distracting it so I can go in for an attack" she said only to get in the head by the architect and oddly Bella as well "Stupid girl! She is using her head something you should start doing for a change" She said "Gonna have to agree with the Arcitect and you said you wanted to be my filter" said Bella as Twilight had a grump face on _'geeze I am starting to regret summoning her'_ she thought as Rarity spoke up "I am sorry for what my friend did to your beloved mustache, but I belive I can fix it just trust me with that" she said as the Serpent bowed his head as she lowered her stone platform surprising Twilight on the emotional change the sea serpent is showing "No way it was supposed to be under the influence of the discord jewel but its heading to Rarity" she said as The Arcitect spoke up.

"on the inside the two are very similar which is why her generosity is stronger than the jewels influence" she said as Bella spoke up "Figures as much, if the gem is what is the cause then it goes to show that not everyone is evil, just something manipulates or just hurts and controls can make them seem evil, but you just need to be kind and gentle" said Bella as unknown to the group her watched glowed a sparkling green aura that no one caught as Twilight had stars in her eyes "Awe how sweet! Calming the beautiful beast with love, someone should write a book on it" she said as Rarity stepped off her dirt platform as she went to Spike "Spike I am gonna need my purse please" she said as Spike nodded "Right away" he said running off and coming back with her purse as she reached in much to Twilights confusion "Rarity whats your plan?" she asked "I'll restore his mustache, the winds scattered the original so I cant reattach it and return it but I can make him a new one" she said "How can you?" asked Skurd from Bellas shoulder as Rarity pulled out a purple scarf "With my precious scarf" she said as Twilights eyes widdend along with Bella "I seen this one on your before, you were wearing it along with your school uniform" she said as Bella had a look of realization as Rarity smiled "yes I loved to wear it like a tail of some sorts *giggles a bit* I guess it fits since I was a unicorn in a past life" she said as Bella smiled "I'll say, plus it made you look cute" she said as Twilight looked at her "But Rarity, that scarf is really invaluable to you" she said as Rarity gave a small smile.

"While it is true it's a very expensive fabric but I feel confident in giving it to someone who appreciates stylish clothing like Steven Magnet" she said causing Twilight and the architect to give a look "Steven Magnet?" they asked as Bella gave a silent snicker along with Skurd "Yes he deserves a fabulous name as well and I belive it suits him well" she said as she used her magic to levitate her scarf as she crossed her arms as her braclets glowed blue and purple as the scarf twisted around the damaged mustache "Now I will use the spell you claim I have Architect" she said

 **Transformation**

She said as the scarf soon was transformed into an Orange mustache that was worthy of Steven as he cheered in happiness as Rarity smiled while Twilight was just surprised _'amazing it took me a whole day just to master that spell and she got it on the first try'_ she said "You look smashing! It's a little shorter then the other but it will soon grow into a fine mustache" she said as the black aura completely vanished due to Raritys generosity and kindess the Discord Jewel disappeared as the serpent is sent back home but not before expressing its gratitude "Thank you" he said surprising the group as it vanished back home.

"The monster talks?" asked Twilight as the Architect crossed her arms "All the creatures of equestrian talk, or the vast majority of them can, not surprising considering myself" she said as both Twilight and Rarity dismissed there headbands and wristbands "Your right all things considering" said Rarity as the architect smiled and floated next to her "but congratulations Rarity, you destroyed the jewel of discord without hurting the sea serpent…" she started only to see Twilight looking a bit sad as she floated over to her "whats wrong with you girl?" she asked "I just don't understand, first pinkie manages to perfectly fit her element almost immeditally, and now Rarity, and yet I still struggle with it" she said not adding she also feels a bit jelious of Bella, Flash and Beth and there powers, even though Bella lacks no magic, she still can use something that she can master quickly.

"Its perfectly reasonable Twilight, Rarity and Pinkie both had practiced there elements of harmony long before they got the jewels, but you never practiced magic in your daily life before" she said as Twilight nodded "your right and I understand, pinkies intention is to cheer up people and Rarity led a generous life before the jewel picked her *Looks at her hands* me I just started and can I be honest…I feel more I can do" she said as Architect smiled "That's the spirit, don't think you had reached the limit of your power, you have just started to learn and grown and discover, the more you get use to it the adaptation of your element will intensify. More so once you find the final bearer of harmony, you and the others will recive a completely new transformation and a increase in power and a new skill" she said surprising Twilight "A new skill? What do you mean?" she asked as the Architect smiled "You will know in time, but I had stayed long enough and must retire, but one more thing *Floats over to spike* is your name spike?" she asked confusing the greenette "yeah, have we met?" he asked as the Arichtect as she smiled "You don't know me, but I know who you are and I have a small piece of advice for you, if you come across a red heart shaped ruby, whatever you do don't use it until the time is right" she said confusing Spike "Wha?" he started however suddenly a loud roar was hured causing the group to react.

"What is that?" wondered Bella as the group ran to the sorce of the nose and sawed it was a big lizard that was eating everything and the visiting campers stuff and growing "Woah is that another monster from equestia?" asked Bella as the Architect shook her head "No its more of Man of actions creatures so I suggest summoning him *Smiles and waves* tata for now" she said before vanishing before Twilight could speak out "Wait wait!" she yelled as Bella smirked as the lizard creature kept attacking "Time for me to shine and fight, Skurd ready for this?" asked Bella as Skurd smirked "Always am ready for anything Bella" he said as Bella pressed the watch down and became Overflow again as Twilight noticed "Bella wait you didn't run it by me!" she said only to see him just charge on in as Rarity and Spike watched "She isn't one to listen" said Rarity as Twilight deadpanned and focused to call out her head band "No she is not" she said as she summoned the Man of action.

Meanwhile with Overflow he was having a smige of a hard time as he had to dodge tounge snaps and trying to use his water whips and control them "I got it Skurd" he said as he slash and whipped only for the creature to wrap its tounge around him and slam him down on the ground and drag him and looked like he was about to eat the red water manipulating alien but he refused to be eaten.

"Oh no you don't" he said as he activated his water cannons.

 **Water slicer!**

He said twisting and slicing off the tounge of the creature freeing him as he fell into the water as the creature roared as Overflow sawed it trash "Better move!" yelled as Overflow quickly tried to swim only to end up being kicked out of the water and sent flying into a tree as the creature gave a grin and swam off wrapping up its feeding…

"Ugg I can't belive we lost" said Overflow in the tree as he held onto the branch "you're telling but it is your fault for rushing into the fight water cannons blazing" said Skurd causing Overflow to pout as he jumped down and used his cannons to get down just as he timed out back into Bella"Well next time I will try again and I will beat it better as Overflow" said Bella "You are not doing something like that again, not without running by me first" said Twilights voice as Bella flinched as she sawed Twilight as Twilight had her hands on her hips with the Man of action next to her "Um Twilight why are you mad?" asked Bella "The man of action told me that creature is known as a Hydromancer, a lizard that was supposed to be asleep near a waterfall, but woke up due to someone splashing aka you doing a cannon ball as Cannonbolt" she said as Bella just sheepishly grinned "Whoops" she said as Twilight got mad again "This is EXACTALLY! Why you need a filter so stuff like this wont happen *sees Skurd trying to speak up* Skurd you are no better as you allow things like this to happen" she said as Bella looked down a bit sad.

"I'm sorry Twilight…really sorry" she said as Twilight sighed "just…for now on just listen to me, my ideas are usually the best" she said as Man of action looked at Twilight "Are you really sure? I mean the new watch user can have some useful ideas and she is just starting out" she said as Twilight shook her head "No I am serious" she said as Spike called for her to come over as the Twilight ran over as the Man of Action gently talked to Bella "I know she may seem mean but she is just looking out for you Bella, just be patient and she will see that sometimes the ideas of a hero can work just need to try" he said as Bella smiled and nodded as the two ran to where Twilight is as she sawed Spike and Rarity stare at the Hydromancer that was belly up.

"What on earth happened?" asked Twilight "I don't know darling after you went to get Bella it just went belly up and groaned, I think it maybe Dead!" she said as Bella and Skurd shared a look and whooped it up as the man of action spoke up "I am afraid that creature isn't dead, after it fed enough it begins to reproduce and make more of itself!" he said as Bella froze and sawed that the hydromancer was bubbling and soon melted as it revealed multiple mini versions of itself as they growled "Not good" said Bella "We got to stop them" said Twilight as she tried to summon her headband and gauntlets she couldn't out of exhaustion as Bella sawed this "Twilight you better take a rest and let me, Rarity and Spike to take care of this" she said as Twilight nodded "OK, but if your watched is charged I suggest you turn into Heatblast, if they are aquatic then they should burn up" she said as Bella looked at the watch and sawed it was charged "On it!" she said as she activated it and pressed it down and transformed into Heatblast.

"Feel the burn baby" he said as he made a fire ball in his hand.

 **Fireball**

As he fired a fire ball at the Hydromancers dodged or were unaffected as Heatblast grew worried as more tried to shuffle up to land only for spike to get a branch and start to hit them away as Rarity gained her headband and gauntlets and fired dirt balls at the creatures as Man of action grew worried "Wait there is something you need to be careful!" he said as the party sawed a lot of mini Hydromancers as they lashed out and grabbed the pyronite and dragged him into the water "AHH! HELP!" he yelled as he is shoved underwater as Twilight watched in horror "BELLA!" she yelled, as in the water Heatblasts flames were snuffed out as he held his breath cheeks bulging as he tried to wave his arms in a panic as Skurd seeing him freak out quickly made a breathing mask out of Overflows DNA.

' _that was to close I thought I was gonna drown'_ thought Heatblast _'your welcome, and don't freak out again, I am using the watch to communicate with you via your nervous system'_ said eh Thought Skurd as Heatblast was amazed but refocused as he sawed the hydromancers attacking as he held his hands forward to fire a fire blast…but however it was ineffected _'if you thought that would work, let me tell you a pyronites fires wont work in the water'_ he said as Heatblast paniced and started to swim _'NOW YOU TELL ME!'_ he mentally shouted as he swam like a paniced devil as a group of mini hydromancers chased after him.

Meanwhile on the surface it was a bit crowded as Spike and Rarity did there best to repell the small hydromancers as Twilight was stunned "I got Bella hurt all because I tried to be her filter, it's my fault" she said as the Man of action went up to her "is not your fault Twilight, you like the new watch barrer are just learning the ropes of being a hero and like the Architect told me you are just getting into your magic, but over time you and Bella can become an excellent team, you just need to be open to listen to Bella since she can have so ok ideas as well" he said as Twilight thought It over and relized that he is right and dispite Bellas 'flaws' she always finds a way to save the day, even with her reckless stunts.

Back with Heatblast after a disasterous attack and failure underwater, he timed out to be Bella ' _well glad I am back to being myself…but_ ' sees the approaching adolescent hydromacers as she paniced _'but panic attack and ambush!'_ she yelled as Skurd quickly used Overflows DNA to give her water jet boosters to go with her breathing mask as Bella gave a mental thanks and used them to propel herself to avoid the Hydromancers _'this isn't good I need to stop these things but how can I?'_ she said as she got behind a rock as she sawed her watch charged 'I know that Twilight is supposed to be my filter…but I have to trust my on intuition' she thought as she pressed the watch down and became Overflow "Ok time to try again and wow I can talk underwater and *Feels Skurd moving his face as he sawed the attacking Hydromancers as he glared "Well take this!" he said as he tried to use his cannons but he ended up blasting backwards as Skurd gave a look "Right we are underwater and it blends, but *Seeing the speed he got an idea* but I can use the water pressure" he said as he kicked swimmed and held his armd out "hope you are ready for this!" he said as he spinned fireing his water cannons.

 **Underwater style-WATER TORNADO!**

He said as he managed to knock away the Hydromancers and he didn't felt dizzy as he eye smiled "we did it skurd!" he said as Skurd smiled in his own way Overflow faced more of the hydromancers "but we may need to use Fishman attacks" he said. As back on the surface Rarity, and Spike were beating up the Hydromancers keeping them from approaching until Spike hitted one hard causing it to get on land a good distance away from the lake as to his and even Twilights surprise it started to dehydrate fast and die as Twilights eyes widened "That's it *Sees Overflow on the surface as he was trying to punch a Hydromancer* BELLA!" she called as Overflow glared some more at the small Hydromancer "Stay still you little…" he started only for Twilight to call again "Bella! You have to get them on land" she called causing Overflow and Skurd to turn to face her "WHAT?!" they asked in union "Just do what you always do when in water" she said as Overflow used his water cannon on the Hydromancer as he eye smiled gittidly "Really?" he said as he swam to land chanting 'oh boy' over and over using his cannons as Skurd got worried "Bella? What are you gonna do?" he asked inturupting Overflow who just had a big eye smile on his face "Only the best to happen and just hold on" he said as he ran forward before using his water cannons to jettison up as all the tiny Hydromancers gathered and looked up "CANNONBALL!" he said falling down into the water with a large and loud splash sending water covering the group and the Hydromancers onto land as they all shriveled up and died from the lack of water and dissolved into dust.

"Amazing Bella did it" said Twilight as the man of action gave a small smile and vanished as Overflow waved "WOOOHOO THAT WAS AWSOME!" he said Looking at Skurd as Skurd looked dizzy as he held him in his hand "Skurd admit it is it fun?" he asked only for Skurd to go Blurrrgg" as Twilight watched in aweness at Bella and how she did it "AHHHH!" yelled Rarity as Twilight looked at the purpleette who was upset at being wet "Ohh what a tradgety my poor blouse" she said as Twilight was confused "Huh what is wrong?" she asked "Tragity that my poor hair and blouse got wet, and while I am glad those vermin are dead, It will not make up how my ensable got ruined" she said as she huffed and walked away as Spike looked all lovey dovy at Rarity as Twilight gave a look.

Back at her home Bella (Dressed in a pair of cute fuzzy purple pjs and I and a black skull and crossbones T-shirt) was laying in Bed looking at a sleeping Skurd as she thought about her day "what a day, first faced our first equestrian foe, Rarity freed her power *Taps her chin* I wonder if she can summon the duel monsters of gem knights *Smiles* potential and I got to tell her tomorrow to try" she said as she yawned "well better try to get some shut eye and sleep, we got more training tomorrow and also a bit of preparation for 3 day trip to Lake Eerie for a river tour" she said with a smile "And Dojama is gonna chaperone and that is always fun" she said she turned off her light and went to sleep…however unknown to her she subconcusly activated the watch and pressed it as her body seemed to 'melt' and become covered in green circit like lines with one eye and oddly dressed in her shirt as it snored in her voice but with an electronic vibration, as her body seemed to be a liquid and a solid. This form was **Upgrade** and like the name stake as him he can 'upgrade' or change any mechanical devices.

However why she was upgrade was strange…more so that her mind was somewhere else.

 _-the astral plane-_

" _Huh?" said Bellas voice but was oddly talking in an electronic tone as she looked around and sawed she was in some sort of lab like area as she sawed her hands and sawed they looked liquid/solid and took note she looked like Upgrade "What on earth? How did I turn into upgrade? And *looks around* where am I?" he said as he hurred a odd electronic sobbing as he got curious and followed the noise till he sawed what looked like an alien like him but with noticeable diffrences. One it was thin and skeleton and almost looking sickly and emaciated, and was colored yellow and had long claws as he (he sounded like a male) was crying as ever the kind girl eh person he is Upgrade approached._

" _Hay whats with the blues?" he asked as the yellow upgrade looked up before holding his hands up "Don't look at me! I am a freak and an abomination who can easily infect you so stay away" he said as Upgrade instead of being revolted just grabed his hands to look at him eye to eye "Nuh nuh, I think you look unique *Eye smiles* In fact I am jelious I want a look like that *has a blush face* that equals vizulazation of fattening you up" he said laughing as the yellow upgrade was confused "What do you mean?" he asked as Upgrade snapped out of his laughing fit and just looked at him "sorry I have bad habits that is one of them, but listen, you may look ugly on the outside, but guess what I am a cool human who can turn into monsters as well eh *Rubs the back of his head* eh aliens" he said confusing the yellow upgrade._

" _You are not a Galvenic mechamorph?" he asked "if that is Upgrades species, then no, I am a human *points to the watch symbol* this just lets me turn into aliens and thus well I am a monster technically like you, so *Wraps an arm around him* we are a monsters together!" he said as the yellow Upgrade was confused but oddly felt a small thred of a connection as Upgrade gave him a look "Do you have a name? Or do I have to call you Yellowgrade for now on?" he aske as the Yellow Upgrade gave a look._

" _Its Malware you dolt and I will like for you to leave me alone" he said only for Upgrade to eye smile "Nice to meet you Malware, it's a interesting name, my real name is Bella which is short for Arabella but as this form you can call me Upgrade" she said as Malware tried to walk away but was followed by the strange Galvan Mechamorph/human not knowing in his broken helix code…he felt a strange and odd bond forming…something with lasting and odd consequences down the line._

 **Authors note**

 **Another long chapter and also…a side story with Malware that will cause a strange consequence down the line or a connection as will shown everytime Bella falls asleep as Upgrade, but long chapter and shows Twilights growth of discover and learning.**

 **But now, next chapter during a school trip to lake Erie Bella must deal with snooty Counciel member Nagomi and how she thinks Rarity is hanging out with the wrong crowd…more so on Bella and the mysterious Kraken that lives in the lake and a new alien unlocked on the watch that maybe the key to help stop the Kraken…until something else is revealed that will rely on a little kindess to help out…**


	6. The Krakken

**Authors note: NEW BELLA 10 FREINDSHIP IS MAGIC CHAPTER! As this marks a slow burn discovery of the element of Kindess (in a way), Bella gets a new alien and the full effects of the Discord jewel on a human, Flashes progress on persona awakening and more as we do another Ben 10 episode melded into this.**

 **Chapter 5 The Kraken**

A few days had passed since Rarity awoken her element of harmony and the group stopped the sea serpent Steven Margret and freed him from the discord jewel and stopped the Hydromancer and now it is time for the schools out of town trip to Lake Eriee, a three day overnight trip that involves fishing, boat rides and swimming…the last one done by Bella in her human form (Dawned in a pair of swimming shorts and a purple bikini top) as she cannonballed into the water "CANNONBALL!" she yelled as she dived on in as she surfaced with Pinkie (Dressed in a white tub top with a cake slice on front and a pair of pink shorts and barefooted) watching as Bella surfaced "WHOOO HOO! You got that Pinkie?" asked Bella who had her Iphone out recording "Got it Bella! A perfect 10 of awsmazing!" said Pinkie as Bella whooped and cheered "Awsomeness!" cheered Bella.

"Figures I find two imature children swimming in the lake" said a mature female voice as a red headed female with long clean hair dressed in a white blouse and a purple skirt named Diana Starshine came up to them. She was a member of the student council that Rarity was apart off and she and Bella didn't get along due to how rebellious and toon loving Bella is, it got worst when after Rarity unlocked her element she belived that Bella and even Pinkie are corrupting Rarity. However dispite her dislike for the two though Pinkie never noticed her malice "Hi Diana nice night for a swim?" said Pinkie as Bella had to smile "she is right, it's also very relaxing so come on" said Bella as Nana sniffed her nose up "eww why would I who knows how many microbs are in the lake *Shines a flashlight onto Bella* oh wait there is one" she said with a nobelwomens laugh as Bella gave a look "Funny we come to the lake and yet you are a coward to get wet" she said as she splashed water at Diana stepped back as she glared "Hummph I don't have time to waste my time getting wet" she said as Bella gave a look before she started struggling in the water "Ahh help someones got me" she yelled as Pinkie got worried "AHH I'LL SAVE YOU BELLA!" she yelled as she quickly jumped in just as Bella was pulled in yelling help. However Diana was unimpressed.

"If you are trying to fake you are drowning then you are showing how childish you are being" she said as she sawed Bubbles only for them to stop as she slowly got worried, if they drowned on her watch then she will get in trouble with Dojama the chaperone for the trip as she frowned "Bella, Pinkie if this is a trick" she said only to see the water shift and bubble as something came out of the lake and it was some sort of slimy sea weed thing and some green blob like a lake blob as Diana screamed loudly and ran to the cabins screaming of two lake monsters. Once she was gone the sea weed dropped revelaing it to be four arms laughing "That was fun and hilarious" said Four arms as the 'blob' dispersed revealing it to be Pinkie with her gauntlets and tiara out, and not a drop of water on her as she was walking on water as she giggled "that was really fun, but at the same time mean" said Bella as Skurd slithered out of the watch "While its true , it was worth it I becha Bella?" he asked as Four arms laughed and pulled the sea weed off "I know, a lake monster what a rumor monger" he said as he quickly went into the woods to wait to change back.

Later after everyone went to bed in the cabenits as with Bella Skurd slept in his own little box under Bellas pillow as Bella snored softly sleeping the same with the others as she is happy to be sharing a cabin with Beth, Pinkie, Rarity and Twilight as she tried to dream…however strangely she slowly opened her eyes but they weren't normal looking, they looked glazed over as she walked out of the cabin and came to the lake as her eyes were glazed but she had an odd smile as she stepped in and got covered in a white aura and seemed to shift and transform, the only one not glowing is the watch as she seemed to change into someone else, when the light cleared she now looked like Ryuboshi from one piece, but had on Bellas Pj shirt (A black T shirt with Mickey mouse and magic kingdom on the back ground) and the odd watch like device as he gave a small smile and dived on in and started to swim under water his tail kicking up dirt and debree as he felt enjoyment at being underwater in the lake.

' _this is a lot different then my home in the Ryu kingdom, but I am glad to explore and see a new land'_ he thought as he swam down on the bottom of the lake and curled into his tale and started to snore…only to wake up as he felt something come as he woke up in confusion as a roar woke him up in surprise as something slapped him away causing him to skid in the ground as he recovered "what on earth?" he said as the oarfish Merman eyes widened at the creature infront of him.

It was some form of giant bipedal creature that seemed born to live underwater with four webbed legs and a large and long tail with a fin, it had two tentacles coming out of its mouth witch shifted and moved as if they were extra limbs, sharp golden teeth and six gills on the creatures neck with the creatures upper body a dark cyan and the lower part olive as it roared and screamed in a femmen tone _"where are they? Where are they?"_ over an over which oddly Ryuboshi can understand subconcusly as he tried to talk to the creature "Mame if you please calm down and let me help you Out I can find what you are…" however anything else the young prince was gonna say was inturupted as he was knocked into a rock as his wrist with the watch on his right arm got activated but he didn't noticed as he yelped and tried to swim away dodging the creatures attacks as he mentally wished he had his swords.

' _Bella isn't strong enough to manifest our weapons when we come out, oh why did she declined the Tri-element of power'_ he thought as he felt his tail getting grabbed by the creatures tentacles as he is thrown away into the ground as the watch slammed down causing him to transform in a flash of green light.

To describe the new form it had the akain appearance of a humanoid mixture of a fish, shark, angler fish and an eel and alligator. He had grey skin, sharp claws and sharper teeth, gray eyes, black arm and neck brackers a big teal green fin on his back and an angular light on his forhead, he had a bit of a loin cloth that was black and yellow stripped. Around his waist is the watch symbol like on a belt

However oddly the new alien form felt confused "Uggg what happened *rubs his head and sees the new claws* woah how did this happen?" he asked in a voice that made him sound like he was underwater **(Think Eric Bazuas voice)** he said as he was surprised to see the creature as he had a ! face "Better try to get out of the way!" he yelled as by instinct he folded his legs into a long tail as he swam to dodge the creatures tentacle attacks as he subconcusly flipped and swimmed as the creature used its long tail and slapped him out of the water as he landed on land as Bella sawed the creature surface and give out one last roar before going into the water as Bella paniced "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! There is a lake monster, a monster in the lake! I need to tell the others" he yelled as he ran to the cabins first to the one Flash Sentery was sharing with his two schoolmates Micro chips and Sandlewood yelling "THERES A MONSTER IN THE LAKE!" he yelled causing the boys to wake up confused as in another Cabin where Diane was in and yelled "THERE IS A MONSTER IN THE LAKE!" causing her to scream monster as Bella ran out and came to his cabin and slammed the door open yelling and waking up his friends.

"THERES A MONSTER IN THE LAKE!" he yelled causing Rarity to scream "Bella what in hevens name happened to you?" she yelled as Beth quickly dragged him in "Bella what the heck is going on?" she asked as Bella waved his hands "I don't know, I woke up underwater looking like this and this creature in the lake and I got kicked out and then…" suddenly Bella gasped and then flopped his face a bit blue as Twilight panicked "OH MY GOSH WHAT HAPPENED!?" she yelled as Skurd who just woke up poked his head out "Bella is now a Piscess Volian, a young adult, but still needs water to breath" he said as Beth lifted him up "come on lets get him In the tub" she said only to hear a knock "Girls are you ok?" said as strong sounding male voice as Pinkie "Oh no its Dojama" she yelled as Beth spoke up "Were ok! Don't worry about us" she said as she took Bella to the tub and started the faucet as Bella gasped feeling better while Rarity spoke up "She is right , were ok" she said as on the other side a male in his fourties with short greyish black hair, grey eyes, and three day stubble and broad shoulders and dressed in a casual white t-shirt and his boxers as he was wondering what is going as many of his charges yelled that some land fish was running into there cabins yelling of a lake monster, I just want to know if you had seen the creature" he asked

 _Twilights voice: No we haven't seen the creature it's probably just a prank_

She said sa Dojamas eyes narrowed but he walked away as inside the cabin the girls and Slime sighed in reief "that was close" said Pinkie as the group then hured humming from the bathroom…male humming as Beth picked up Skurd as the group walked into the bathroom and sawed Bella still as the fish alien starting the shower humming as she looked at the group "what?" he asked.

The next morning after Bellas mysterious sleepwalking spell and unlocking the fish form she calls "Ripjaws" and telling Flash of what happened the group were walking through a small town "So you have no memory of turning into Ripjaws or entering the lake?" asked Flash as Bella folded her arms behind her head "You know it but I felt I was Ryuboshi from one piece swimming in the Ryu kingdom" she said as that left them confused at that "you drempt you were swimming as Ryuboshi?" asked Beth as Bella shrugged "I have odd dreams" as they came to the docks where some students went to explore the town and enjoy the beach, as others went to go on the river boat "OK! Going on the boat to find me a lake monster" yelled Bella as a fisherman spoke up.

"the lake monster you are talking about is known as the Kraken, a brave notion to try to get it, but I am after the creature myself" he said as Bella looked at him in awe as Beth gently pushed her "Come on if you want to look for that Kraken, then you better borad the boat" she said as she, Beth, Twilight and Pinkie went on the river boat as Flash and Rarity decided to enjoy the beach area near the lake for a bit.

Soon when the students who were wanting to ride the boat were on the boat as Dojama spoke up "alright listen up this is a an half the day ride, you are allowed to go on the observation deck to look at the seanery, but make sure you all come together at 12 for lunch" said Dojama as the students scatter all over as Bella got away from the crowd as she leaned on the railing along with Pinkie "Looking for the creature as well?" she asked as Bella nodded "yup, I may not know how I got in the lake as Ripjaws but I want to find the Kraken for another reason…" said Bella as Skurd just made his eyes appear on the watch "You told me once that its because you felt as if the Kraken was sad on your subconcus" he asked as Bella nodded "Yup I don't know why, but the Kraken was sad for some reason and I hured a female voice in my mind saying "Where are they" over and over" she said as Pinkie noticed something in the lake "MONSTER!" yelled Pinkie as the students turned to face her as they went to the side to see her suppose monster…only to see it was just debree as the students gave her a look.

Meanwhile on land Flash was wondering near the shore of the lake "this is a bit of a surpise of craziness, first a lake monster and now Bella slept walk into the lake strangely" he said as he sawed Fluttershy feeding a few lake creatures near the lake as he had to smile at the kindhearted female ' _that's Fluttershy for you, always so sweet and kind'_ he thought as Fluttershy gasped in worry "this feeling…something bad is gonna happen" she said confusing Flash as he gently walked up to her "Fluttershy what do you mean?" he asked causing her to eep in surprise but calm down "I just feel like something is gonna happen" she said.

Meanwhile back on the river boat it unexpectedly stopped due to a few buoys floating in the water held together with a line that read 'Do not enter' forming a barrier over the further area of the lake that caused the captain/owner of the river boat to be shocked "what is going on?" he yelled as Dojama walked up to the front and sawed the sigh "It looks official, but what is going on?" he asked as a angery voice spoke out.

"this is Ludicrus this is my lake and I'll go wherever I-" said a familiar voice the students sawed the fisherman from the docks complaining to a second boat, which was a large white and blue boat with a few men on it, the side of the boat had the initials F.O.F written on the side in blue bold letters. The men wore blue uniforms with black collars, the leader on front, he had brown hair and a goatee as he stood to the edge of the boat with a friendly smile "I'm Jonah Meville, the founder of friends of fish, I am sorry but we had to close this section of the lake for an environmental study" he explained as he looked at the fisherman with a look causing him to growl "Whos gonna make me fish hugger?" he said as the owner of the river boat came up to the front "I can, more so how my cousion is the mayor and will force you to lose your boat Captain Shaw" he said as the newly named Captain Shaw to growl but obey as he turned his boat around as the owner looked at the students "I am sorry everyone to cut this trip short but rules are rules" he said as the students groaned in annoyance as Bella spoke up "But what about this Kraken thing?" said Bella as Jonah laughed at that "The Kraken? Not that old fish story, now look um?" he looked at Bella "Bella, Arabella Kelly sir" she said as Jonah nodded "Right now look I am a marine biologist and anyone who tells you they've seen a monster in this lake is fishing without a hook" he said as he and his crew then walked away as Bella crossed her arms and walked away however Beth was staring at Jonah with an odd look ' _why am I getting a strange vibe from him'_ she thought as Twilight talked to Bella about the supposed ledgendary creature as she sawed Bella guesture complain.

Later the fish of friends boat was leading Shaws boat and the river boat back to the docks as Bella had a disappointed look "Uggg this bits so badly" she said as Skurd peeked out (only his eye ball) "and why is that?" he asked "Because I know I faced that Kraken thing, but nobody belives me…well except for Beth, and Flash and Pinkie but that is it, Rarity is skeptic and Twilight in all her logic dosent fully belive me" she said "Well then maybe you need to find some proof" said Skurd as Bella smiled "thanks Skurd but where can I find some proof?" she asked outloud.

And as if to answer her questions in Shaws boat he noticed his sonar picked up a blip from under the lake "The Sonar! Something is coming!" he yelled as he ran out and told the people of the river boat just as a fin was scraping the surface of the lake heading straight for the two boats which Pinkie noticed "Or something found all of us! LOOK!" she yelled as the students and Dojama sawed the fin coming for the boats as Bella had to shout out "IT'S THE KRAKEN!" she yelled as the fin then went back underwater as the camera showed it was directly under Shaws boat, but ignored it as it move straight under his boat and away from the riverboat and to a different location "ITS HESING FOR THE DOCKS!" yelled Shaw as Bella and Twilights eyes widened and shared a look "RARITY! FLASH!" they yelled together relizing they were in danger.

As the Kraken was heading for the docks, Rarity was resting on the edge of the docks kicking her feet along with Diana who chose to stay off the boat, Rarity had on a lovely light blue blouse and a sun hat to keep the sun off her face "ahh such a great atmosphere, nice sun and a nice breeze" she said as Diana had to smile and agree with her president "In deed President" she said enjoying the peace, with no Bella and her noncence pranks and craziness…until the sound of a horn inturupted the peace as Rarity and Diana sawed people leaving the docks as Diana growled "How manytimes that bad influence will pull pranks" said Diana only for the Kraken to rise up in all its glory as it letted out a loud shreak smashing the dock and sending several civillians into the lake, as well as Rarity and Diana as Rarity surfaced her outfit ruined as she gasped in surprise.

"What on earth?" she said as Flash who came from town hearing the screams sawed the Kraken as his eyes widened, more so seeing Rarity and Fluttershy in trouble "What is going on?! *Sees the Kraken* and what is that?" he said but regained focus as he knows he needs to save the people and hoped Bella sawed this as well "Well I needed to test Joanna and plus with her appearance it will look really bad assed" he thought as he went to a private area to activate his element and summon the persona of the Priestess arcana.

Meanwhile on the river boat the students were panicing as Dojama tried to get everyone to calm down "I told you all its real! The Krakken Lives!" he said as Dojama got really serious "Sail now and gloat later, we all need to get to shore" he said as he tried to get the students to calm down as Beth sawed Twilight and Pinkie dragged in by the student mob as Beth dragged Bella away to a private corner "Someone has to rescue those people *Looks at Bella* you are gonna have to do it, I'll help Twilight and Pinkie distract the others, I learned a bit of a trick with my powers that I can use outside of the transformation" she said with a grin as Bella nodded and looked at the watch as Skurd poked up "Ready Skurd?" asked Bella as Skurd nodded "Ready as you are Bella" he said as Bella looked back and forth and then jumped into the lake "Time to test Ripjaws out" she said as she took a deep breath and ducked underwater as she slamed onto the watch…however as she surfaced she was not what she expected as from the surface came XLR8.

"*spits out some water* what *Looks at his claws I said Ripjaws not XLR8!" he said as Skurd appearend on his head shaking off the water "well you didn't look at the watch symbol to see what you have so partway its your falt for not paying attention" he said as XlR8 wanted to say something but the screams of the people who needed help as well as seeing Rarity and Diana who were swimming to shore as the Kraken was rearing to attack "well if the Flash could do it?" he said as he started kicking his legs rapidly, eventually rising up and then running on water as Skurd held on tight that his body was rippling as XLR8 started to grab people and moved them to shore as he sawed Rarity and sawed the Kraken about to attack her as she screamed helpless that she couldn't use her element or risk exposing herself.

"RARITY!" he yelled ready to run to her, only to hear the sound of a motorcycle as the Kraken was hit by something in the head and was surprised to see who was the one to do the deed. It was flash but in his element form and riding on the form of Joanna, however her colors were a ebony white with black markings and the mask was blue, but the biggest surprise was that his wings were wider and was ridding on water "sorry pal, but I am not letting you hurt her" he said as he reached up his mask and ripped it off

"Come Joanna **Feri!** " he said as a rainbow colored blast attacked the Kraken causing to rear back as Flash quickly used Joanna and grabbed rarity and got her on his persona as she wrapped her arms around his waist "Thank you" she said as the Kraken roared as Flash eyes got focused "Hold on" he said dodging as Rarity screamed as he spead to dodge the creatures attacks as with the focus on him XLR8 grabbed people and took them to shore even Diana (Though he used his tail on purpose to slap her with sand) as with the F.O.F boat Jonah was giving orders to his crew to get away, something the Krakken noticed and got mad as it swam up to it as it tossed aside a boat as Flash, Rarity and XLR8 took note off it "Flash get Rarity off Joanna I'll try to distract Jaws there" he said before speeding off as Flash nodded quicky got to shore as he dropped off Rarity as he went to help Bella as Rarity brushed off herself.

"Well that was exciting, and wet, but I am glad to get out of it" she said as she turned and sawed Fluttershy who was sad looking and was worried for her. Back with the Krakken it got to the F.O.F ship as it roared as Jonahs tried to turn the ship around but it wasit fast enough as it tried to knock it aside with its tentacle, but but before it could do so XLR8 ran really fast to create a waterspout as Flash touched his mask "Double summon! Jiryia Picaro" he said as the ninja frog, though now purple with black stripes and his scarf orange created a wind to turn it up right as XlR8 backflipped onto the boat, however the Kraken appeared on the other side of the boat and shreaded apart of a cannery box which prompted Jonah to run to it in an effort to protect it "No you don't!" he yelled as the speedy speedster quickly grabbed the tentacle and rapid kicked in referse forcing the kraken to let go as XLR8 grinned "Hopefully that stops it" he said as Flash then looked at Jonah "is everyone ok?" he asked.

"we are and thanks for the…foot" he said as XLR8 looked at the crate "What was so important in the crate that you nearly risked your life for?" he asked as Jonah looked sheepish as secretly Flash used a technique he learned after Rarity joined and oddly filled another part of the stain glass window of the Fools social link as he felt the crates were hiding something important _'what the?'_ he wondered as Jonah told XLR8 it had there lunches as the alien deadpanned "You risked your neck for a couple of sandwiches?" he said as Skurd leaned on XLR8s ear "Humans are such strange creatures" he said as XLR8 nodded in agreement as without warning, the Krakens tentacle popped out of the lake and grabbed the crate and dragged it down much to there surprise as XLR8 glared however it was broken when the watch symbol beeped.

"Oh, gotta run!" he said as he ran off the boat and ran off as Flash gave a look and bowed as he summoned Joanna "I am glad to help, and thank you" he said as he road Joanna on the water with Jiryia floating near him **"I sawed that look kid, you have a suspicious look in your eye about friends of fish"** he said in a voice belonging to his name stake "I am I used the third eye technique and sensed something in the crates…something that may belong to the Kraken" he said as with XLR8 he was pumping his legs to hurry to the river boat "Almost there I think I am gonna-" he started only for the watch to finally time out leaving Bella as she skipped a bit before she slammed into the ship as she slid down as Skurd spoke the word she wanted to say "Make it" he said as Beth noticed along with Twilight and Pinkie "Shoot, bad timing, I need to get a life preserver" said Beth as she ran off confusing Twilight "Why is that?" she asked as Beth came back with the preserver "Because Bella cant swim at all!" she said as they hured Bella panicking over drowning and how she can't swim as she tossed it down while Captain shaw glared at how the Kraken got away as Dojama got serious.

"the next time I see you in my sights, you wont be so lucky" he mumbled as Dojama told him to fall back taking note of how Bella was wet "What on earth happened?" he asked as Bella rubbed the back of her head "I accidently fell in?" she said, as Dojama sighed and asked the boat owner to get the girl a towel. Later at night a lot of campers were leaving the lake due the incident that happened, except for the Canterlot high students due to 'mysterious tier flattening' and the spares missing and that the tow truck wont be able to arrive until tomorrow.

With Bella and the gang they were meeting in the same cabin "Pretty sneaky Flash having Jiryia puncture the tiers" said Beth as Flash smirked as a chibi Jiryia twirled a shuriken "Your welcome ladies, it was Flashs idea he was getting a bad vibe about those F.O.F guys and we needed to stay longer" he said as Bella (Dressed in her favorite skull t-shirt and a pair of olive green shorts) paced "True but that Krakken is getting more assertive and I think we need to stop it" she said as Twilight got worried "We need to stop it?" she said as Bella nodded "yup, with the watch and your magic we can hopefully stop the Kraken" she said as Pinkie got excited "Yay! We get to be heros agan!" she said as Twilight sputtered "Heros, but we are not heros, I mean we are in secret stoping what comes from equestrian before it caused damage, but this isn't equestrian magic or problems and I severly doubt we should interfear right Rarity?" she asked as Rarity was excited.

"That does sound like fun, with a cute hero outfit and everything" she said as Beth smirked "how about a maid outfit, you can be battle maid Rarity the mistress of gems" she said as Rarity laughed at that idea as Twilight deadpanned she is loosing control "Seriously?" she said only for the group to hear loud cursing as they peeked out and sawed it was captain Shaw "Low down no good fish kissers" he grumbled "Captain whats wrong?" asked Bella "The nerve of those Enviro-punks! They shut down the entire lake! Nobody tells me where to sail! And nobodys gonna keep me away from reeling in the catch of the centery" he said as he walked away as both Bella and Skurd shared a look and nodded "you gonna sneak out to join the good captain?" said Pinkies voice causing Bella to be surprise "Woah" she said jumping back seeing Pinkie who grinned as Bella calmed down "if you promise not to tell the others then yes you can join" she said knowing that is the question pinkie will ask as Pinkie grinned big.

Later at night as the other students were asleep, Captain shaw went sailing out on his boat dispite the shutting down of the lake as inside Twilights cabin Twilight was in her night gown knocking on the bathroom door which Bella, and oddly Skurd was in "Come on Bella! I need to go, please tell me that you didn't fall in?" she said as she turned the knob and was surprised to see it was unlocked and sawed that Bella and skurd was gone "What guys Bella and Skurd is gone!" she said as Rarity the lifted Pinkies sheets only to see it was just a pillow "Pinkie is also gone" she said as Beth looked through the window out on the lake "I think I know where they are going to" she said as she noticed Fluttershy near the shore as she worried for the light pinkette "what on earth is she doing?" she wondered.

Out on the lake Shaws boat came out from the docks when he hured rumbling by the crates as he then looked and sawed on of them shaking under the tarp "Hay!" he yelled grabbing a oar "No stowaways on my boat, even if they are a filthy rat" he said as he then lifted the tarp and founded Bella and Pinkie Pie who had shared sheepish looks "First and second mates Kelly and Pie reporting sir?" said Bella as Shaw was surprised to see the two, but begrudgendly allowed them to stay "You two can help *Looks to the lake* but she has been scared deep by our fishy friends" he said as he placed on a diving suit and snorkel "Only one way to fish her out, live bait" he said as Bella spoke up "Maybe me and Pinkie can go down to help you, you know *Places a hand on the watch behind her back* Just in case" she said as Pinkie nodded and was about to speak but skurd slipped under her shirt and pinched her.

"No need girls *grabs a harpoon* I've got the only help I need right here, wish me luck" he said as he dived into the lake as Bella and Pinkie sawed two spare diving suits by the crates and share a grin and look and a grin.

Under the lake Shaw was swimming through the lake to search for his pray, scaring off a school of fish as he breathed heavily to calm himself, but was then shocked by what he thought was the Krakens tentacle, only to see it was actually an eel, as he swam on. He soon came to a crater bellow the lake which could only be the Krakens nest and sawed a giant ball with veins poking out of it. He analyzed it a bit before two shadowy figures appeared in the clearing before he fired his harpoon at them before they dodged revealing themselves to be Bella (Using Skurd to make her leg and arm musckes like Ripjaws under her suit and even his gills to make it less likely for her to freak out) and Pinkie who gave a sheepish grin as he sighed 'kids these days, this is why I left my wife' he thought as he guestured them down to the nest before he went up for some air, but as he went up to his boat he sawed a strange black boat near his before he was grabbed and thrown violently onto the boats floor to see a group of men in diving suits.

"Don't you know night diving is dangerous old timer? Unless of course you went with a friend" the leader asked as Shaw looked away "I work alone I aint got no friends" he said hiding that Pinkie and Bella were underwater. "Heh, with a sparkling personality like yours" he said as the two girls rose from the water with a gasp seeing the divers "I an't got nothing worth stealing either" he said defiantly" he said as the leader kneeled down "Ah, but you have us all wrong, what we want is information like what you saw down there" he said "Nothing the same as always" said Shaw only for the leader to punch him unconcus before he removed his mask revealing himself to be Jonah much to Bella, Skurd and Pinkies shock, however something odd was happending to him as his face looked almost like a fishman with pailing grey skin and sharper teeth and narrow eyes and was covered in a red/orange aura, in fact Skurd had to use his tentacles to cover Pinkies mouth before she exclaimed loudly as Bella shushed the excited pinkette.

"*Whispers* we can't give ourselfs away, even if he oddly looks like a fishman" said Bella as Pinkie nodded "Take Ahab here with us, find out what he knows back at the cannery, we'll come back here later with a mini sub for the rest of the eggs" he said to his assistants as he then tossed a tracking device down to the bottom of the lake near the next "In the meantime *Preps a bomb* I think this boat just got lost at sea" he said as the then tossed the bomb on the boat destroying it instanlly In a ball of fire before the boat sped away as Bella and Pinkie quickly dived down and swam away under the water to avoid the debrie sa they surfaced.

"That was scarry close" said Pinkie as Bella had to agree as she looked at her watch and sawed a insectoid sillouette as she and Skurd shared a look and smirked "Pinkie how good are you with your water manipulation?" she asked as Pinkie gave a big grin just as Skurd jumped on her…

Back with the F.O.F boat, some of the workers sawed two shapes forming in the sky "is it a bird?" said one "nah it looks like a plane" said another as it then showed the two figures were Stinkfly and Pinkie pie, however she had her element on and Skurd had upgraded her eh, gave her a outfit. She was dressed like Lapis Lazuil and even made water wings and her hair was now green and had a dusting of "Ripjaw" scales as she was connected to the watch with Skurd acting like a teether.

"IT'S A BUG AND SOME GREEN GIRL THAT IS FLYING!" yelled Jonah "Give it up you are so busted!" said Stinkfly as Pinkie smirked "you know it stinky you big meanies" she said levitating water bubbles as she sented them flying as Jona glared "Man the harpoons!" he yelled as the members hooked up two harpoons after dodging a barrage of water bullets and started fireing the harpoons only for the two to dodge as Stinkfly fired globs of goo from his wrists clogging the harpoons as Pinkie created two water hands to grab the boat as Jonah glared as a orange aura covered him and soon his henchmen "I will not be deied something that belongs to me" he said as he pressed a button dropping charge barrels into the water causing Stinkflys eyes to widen "Pinkie quick before he" he started only for the charges to explode forcing Stinkfly to dodge pulling Pinkie with him only for a explosion to knock the two into the lake as they surfaced as Stinkfly noticed his wings were drooping.

"Not good my wings are too wet I cant fly" he said as Pinkie got an idea "Hand on I can make a water platform for you to stand" she said as they noticed the boat turning to try to ran into them "No time, swim fast" he said as the two quickly swam until they reached a log as Stinkfly got on it as Pinkie used her water wings to float as Stinkfly tried to dry his wings "Come on, come on dry please" he said over and over flapping "Don't worry I will watch over you" she said creating ice crystals and tossing them however Joanah grabbed them and broke them "but who is gonna defend you brat" he said as to the shock of the alien and pinkette Jonahs assistants seemed to bulge and burst open revealing shadow like creatuers that resembled some sort of fish humanoid creatuers that looked like a fusion of a pyrojack and a black jack.

 **AGI! BLACK BUFU!**

The creatures said fireing there attacks as Stinkfly grew worried and seeing a branch he got an idea as he wrapped an arm around Pinkie and spat out some goo from his mouth and swung the two onto the branch avoiding the attack as a plum of smoke covered there trail leaving Jonah and his changed men confused as they used there flashlights to find the two but they quickly hid as the lights shinned on them as Jonah sawed a fin ducking under the water.

"Its getting to crowded in here, dump the trash overborad" he said as Stinkfly and Pinkie watched as Stinkfly shook the last of the water from his wings as they sawed them toss the unconcus Shaw into the lake but Pinkie quickly manipulated the water to get him up as Stinkfly grabbed him "Bella what happened to those guys and Jonah?" asked Pinkie "I don't know but this smells like a Discord shard causing this, but his assistants becoming something akain to shadows, that is weird, but first we need to get to camp and tell the others" said Stinkfly as the two flew fast to there cabins.

Back at there cabins Twilight and Beth were looking with a pair of binoculars searching for Bella and Pinkie "any luck you two?" asked Flash "Nothing yet" said Twilight "Nothing but water *Eyes temp turned green* guys get a blanket I sense that Bella is gonna turn back" she said just as Stinkfly and Pinkie sawed the cabins and Twilight and Beth "Almost there I think we are gonna make it" said Stinkfly, only for the watch symbol started to beep "Not again!" he said "Then hold on I will get you there in a jiffy" said Pinkie taking Shaw in her arms and then rapidly flew as Skurd stretched and Stinkfly grabbed him "OHHH! Why oh why! Do I always end up being stretched!" he yelled just as Stinkfly timed out and started to fall causing Skurd to snap off Pinkie as she screamed paniced just as both Flash and Rarity came with a sheet and managed to save Bella and the slime as Pinkie landed with the unconcus fisherman.

"I really hate it when that happens" said Bella with a huff as Beth patted her head "just got to deal with it" she said "What is going on?" said a familiar voice revealing it to be Dojama who sawed what happened and had his arms crossed as Twilight grew worried as Flash spoke up "I think we have a bit of a explination to tell *Looks at Bella* the same with what you and pinkie sawed Bella" he said as Bella sheepishly smiled.

Soon in Dojamas own private Cabin Twilight fully explained what is going on (looking ashamedish) as Bella explained about the watch and what she had done as Rarity used Dojamas computer to look up friends of fish as Bella and Skurd then explained what was going on "-And the Kraken's nest was filled with eggs!" said Pinkie as she explained what she and Bella sawed "it also explains why the poor girl was attacking everything, Jonah must be stealing her eggs!" said Bella as Skurd nodded "true, and its apparent that shard of discord is making him mutate into what we sawed, just like how was changed" he said as Twilight spoke up "that must be the effects of the shard of discord on normal humans, they fester and feed on dark human greed, Animo was obsession and envy and its apparent Jonahs was greed" she said.

"A good call, I looked him and Friends of Fish up *Shows the web page on her laptop* checking it over and it turns out Friends of Fish is not listend on any environmental website, but I did figure out with Beths help that Jonah Melville isn't a friend to any kind of wildlife, he travels the world poaching rare animals and crates them up to sell them to private collectors" she said as Bella got an idea "Crates them up…Flash remember the crate the Kraken took! I bet that had her egg in it!" she said as Flash grew worried.

"The poor little guy, we need to stop them to save the eggs and before Jonah becomes something way worst" said Flash as Dojama crossed his arms "While I don't like that you went behind my back and lied about all of this, I wont deny that we need to stop him since poaching is illegal" he said "That's good and now we need to figure out where they are, they said something about going to a cannery, so maybe that's where they went" she said as Shaw stood up "All this talk dosent change a thing, mommy or not that beast is mine" he said walking out and guestured for the team to follow "Lets go I've got a spare boat down at the docks as the group followed him as Skurd gave a signal for a plan.

Once on the boat Rarity dialed 9-1-1 using Dojamas cellphone "it will take a while for the police to get here" she said as Shaw untied the boat from the dock, but when he did they sped off without him as he held up his lantern and sawed them speeding off without him "WAIT! What aer you doing?! Get back here" he yelled "Sorry Captain but this is an emergency" yelled Bella "we promise to return it to you" said Twilight as he got mad "You don't know what you are doing! A monster's a monster and I know a monster when I see one!" he yelled as he then spied a rowboat next to the dock.

At an abandoned cannery a crane hooked up to Jonahs underwater Mecha-suit was holding one of the eggs as it lifted him up to the dock as one of his men pushed a can with the other egg in it as he handed it to his worker as he struggled to carry it from its weight "careful or you'll be cleaning up the worlds most expensive omelet" Jonah warned as he steped out looking more like a Fishman as the worker placed the egg into the can with the other egg as Jona grinned a sharp tooth grin "After we sell these babies to the highest bidder, we'll be kicking back in a beach in the Bahamas" he said as his eyes became yellow.

Under the dock the boat sped up to the ladder as Dojama, Rarity, Twilight, Flash and Pinkie started to climb "See if you can find the eggs" said Beth as Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie and Flash activate there transformations "What about you?" asked Twilight as Bella gave a two finger salute "Were gonna kick some Friends of fish tail" said Bella as she activated the watch and pressed it down becoming Ripjaws as Beth activated her element and concentrated on her avatar soul.

 **Avatar soul: Mermaid!**

She said as she glowed and transformed into a mermaid form, but before the two could respond the Kraken bursted up from the grown and wrecked the dock knocking them out of the boat as Beth gritted her teeth "Looks like mommas mad" she said as Ripjaws nodded as Jonah sawed this and had a yellow eyed grin **"The bigger they Krakken, the bigger the pay day!"** he said in a disorded voice as he went to his mecha-suit while his men suddenly convulse and transformed into shadow like creatuers as they attacked with elemental attacks which did nothing to pierce her hide as one of the shadows giving up ran inside of the cannery to be safe as the Krakken then knocked the other shadow into the lake which dissolved due to being fire aligned.

The Kraken quickly then went down to get her eggs but Jonah used the crane of the suit to swipe them before she could get them as he fired blue bullets at her which were actually doing some damage as she fell into the lake however Both Bella and Ripjaws came swimming up and leaped out of the water and onto Jonahs suit "You want to mess with a monster? try me on for size" said Ripjaws "Or a royally angery mermaid" said Beth as Ripjaws crawled down to grab the eggs as Beth used ice elemental magic to freeze Jonnah as he tried to blast the two, only for Ripjaws to rip the blaster off with his teeth as he quickly ripped the grip off the eggs container as he wrapped his arms around them only for Jonah to swat them out of his arms causing the container to break as Ripjaws was dazed as the eggs rolled away onto a loose borad. "Oi watch it jerk" said Beth as Jonahs glare got worst.

Inside the cannery, Dojama, Flash, Twilight, Rarity and Pinkie snuck quietly and peekd around the corner at Jonahs henchmen who weren't transformed yet and grabbing wepons to fight as Dojama did a game a charades to signify that he was going in and for Rarity and Flash to back him up and for Twilight and Pinkie to keep watch as Pinkie saluted as the henchmen knocked into the water seemed to recover back and change into a Jack frost and got behind them and was ready to attack…but didn't get the chance.

 **Get them Hell Carmen Picaro!**

 **Come forth Gem knight Touralmine!**

As a fusion of lightning and Fire descended on the Jack Frost creature incenerating it as it showed the duelmonster and persona female fatail but in a black dress with white stars dotting its dress floated near Flash and Rarity (rarity having her arms crossed as she summoned the knight) "a word of advice, never sneak up on a lady" she said as landing on her shoulder was a cute little Gem merchant "or any of us" said Flash as a few more henchment came up ready to attack, only for the Krakens tale to burst through the cannery surprising the group and the henchmen "GO HIGH!" yelled Dojama as he Rarity and Pinkie grabbed two of the latches for shipping the cans and swung forward as the floor was knocked out underneath them killing the shadows as Flash charged forward and flew with his wings as Twilight casted a spell.

Phantom wings!

She said as she created a pair of clear yellow wings as she super jumped forward as the group knocked out the henchmen on the other side as Dojama spoke to Flash and the girls "we don't tell your parents you hit some one deal?" he asked as Flash and the girls nodded "Deal" they said in unison.

Back with Ripjaws and Beth they were still fighting Jonah with the Kraken also attacking, but all of that fighting was causing the eggs to shake on their borad as Jonah went for them as they fell but was saved by the Kraken who used her tail to save them "MY EGGS!" Bellowed Jonah as his body seemed to contrort as he tried to grab them becoming like a twisted fusion of Hordy jhones and Arlong but Beth casted a ice spell "NOT YOURS! Bella grab them!" she yelled as Ripjaws nodded and quickly grabbed the eggs from the Krakens tail "Sorry about this I promise to keep them safe thank you!" he said dving into the water with Beth following behind as Jonah exploded into a pool of ichor and inck and looked like a two headed fishman monster as he dived in and followed them along with the Kraken as he caught up to the two as Ripjaws grew worried and placed the eggs in his mouth and gave a mental signal to Skurd who placed aqua cannons on Ripjaws legs as he kicked them

 _Aqua kick!_

He said sending slashes of water at Shadow Jhona as Beth use her Aura and blasted him **"Rescuing babies, how very heroic!"** he said using his new fishman strength as he punched Ripjaws stomach causing him to release the eggs as he grabbed them **"But not very smart"** he said swimming very fast as a fishman as Beth had to use her aura to boost her speed "Get back here!" she yelled as Ripjaws tried to catch up "Ugg this is hard Skurd can you make something to help?" he asked as Skurd slithered on his back "I can make this" he said making two water pressure gun/jetpacks from Overflows DNA and caused Ripjaws to speed really fast and catch up pass Beth as he grappled grabbed onto Shadow Jhona "STEALING BABBIES IS NOT COOL!" he yelled bitting on Jonahs arm hard as Beth swam up and grabbed the eggs when he letted go as she tossed them to Ripjaws who grabbed him into his mouth as Beth punched Shadow Jonah "People like you deserve to be locked up!" she yelled however that was when the Krakken came up to the two and used her tentacles to slam both of them causing Ripjaws to loosen his grip on the eggs as they flew out of his mouth as the Kraken grabbed them in her tentacke and swam away as Beth and Ripjaws landed on the lake floor "uggg, try to help we get a mad mama attacking us" said Beth as Ripjaws recovered "you got that right goblin girl" he said as they sawed Jonah going after the kraken as he grabbed her tentacle and shocked her and stunned her as he grabbed the eggs causing Ripjaws eyes to narrow as he quickly grabbed a ancher and swung and threw it managing to grab Shadow Jhonah as he yanked as Beth after recovering swam fast and grabbed the eggs as the Kraken chomped on the ancher as Ripjaws swam and attack as it became a temp scuffle with the eggs as Jonah got mad.

" **YOU STUPID CREATURES!"** he yelled as he held his hands up creating a whirlpool as Beth got worried "Bella take those eggs to the nest I will get the shard out of Jonah" she said as Ripjaws nodded and grabbed the eggs and swam off with the Kraken following as Beth concentrated her Arura as Shadow Jonah charged "Hope this works "AURA PURIFICATION!" she yelled slaming an aura orb into Jonah forcing the Discord shard out and destroying it as Jonah returned to being human as his eyes rolled into his head as he passed out as Beth quickly swam to the surface with him as with Ripjaws he gently placed the eggs in the nest as the Kraken cradeled them lovingly as Ripjaws gently rubbed her head,

"you see me and Beth just wanted to help, and now we will leave you alone and be safe" he said as he swam off as with Beth she hang the unconcus Jonah on a loose wodden plank "Hang hear until the police find a nice dry cell for you" she said as she swam back to the girls, Flash and Dojama and changed back "Stopped the shadow Jonah and Bella saved the eggs and destroyed the discord shard" she said "We know we felt it from here and thanks Beth" said Twilight as Beth subconcusly coated her hand in aura "don't thank me, thank that my Aura can oddly purify and get rid of the discord shard" she said as Dojama gave a small smile "Good job, while I don't know what to feel about you and Flash being magical and tackling these equestrian threats and Bella turning into a alien, but I can tell you can all keep the peace" he said causing the group of friends to smile at that.

"Got on!" Shaw said as he came up in his rowboat with Ripjaws in his fishing net "I finally got one, one of the eggs must had hatched, imagine him mounted on my wall" he said as the watch symbol started to beep and flashed red as Dojama smirked and chucked at the sight "I think your catch of the day isn't exactly as advertised" he said as Shaw then raised his eyebrow as he lifted his lantern revealing Bella tangled in the net as she smiled innocently with lake water dripping from her cloths and hair as he scratched his head "I could had sworn?" he said as he took his hat of and scratched his head.

Meanwhile in the lake the Kraken purred hugging her eggs thanking the strange heros who saved them

 _In the astral plane_

" _And that is what happened at the lake" said Upgrade as he told his tales to Malwire as the yellow Upgrade gave his own odd smile as he enjoyed the tails spun by the female shapeshifter. Over these last few days Bella has been visiting the astral plane and communicating with Malwire as the two bonded over stuff as Bella told her tale of what happened with her and her friends that he started to appreciate talking to the shifter and the two became close "you are a real hero " he said as upgrade smiled "I just couldn't let him hurt those eggs, and I don't regret it at all at being a hero strangely…it feels familiar to me as my own two hands and I don't want that feeling to go away and stop" she said as a loud noise was hured and it sounded like Skurd trying to wake him up._

" _Ugg I hate wakeing up, sorry Malwire, I have to see what Skurd wants but I can tell you more tomorrow if you want me to?" he said as Malwire gave a small smile "I would like it, talking to you is the highlight of my day" he said as the astral plane faded to normal._

 _Realty_

Upgrade woke up in Bellas bed rubbing his head as he sawed Skurd on his desk with a look on his face that seemed worried as he looked over his Iphone "Skurd what is wrong that you had to wake me up from talking to Malware" he said as Skurd gently pushed the Iphone forward "you got a text from your aunt Louralai" he said as Upgrade eye frowned "What does she want, besides remind me of how perfect Cousion Lucia is" he said as Skurd eye frowned as Upgrade got sad "Skurd…what it's it?" he asked "the Test said that your grandmother is in the hospital" he said as Upgrade got worried "what else did it say?" he asked "Just that you may need to come to Memphis really soon…" he said as Upgrade placed his hands on his face and wept in a tearful tone.

 **Authors note: and that is the Kraken and next chapter…comes a original chapter with music and a showing that there is more to Bella then just the omnitrix and…its in honor of my grandma who passed away on 7/25/018 as it is filled with flashbacks and more as Bella strangly behind Twilights back who asked that Bella stays in Ponyville due to the threat of Luna sneaks out of ponyville without Skurd and oddly turns into toons as she travels with a musical troupe that is on the path to Memphis as on/off visions of a time of a strange pony fills Twilights head…**


	7. Bellas Musical adventure to memphis

**Authors note: Readers of my fanfiction I come a tragic news of my life…my dear sweet Grandma had died on 7/25/018 due to diabetes and complications and so in my first original chapter of Bella 10 Friendship is magic…it's a magical musical quest that leads the heroine Bella to travel to Memphis, a four day drive just to see it…and while complications on the way stall her…she is a girl on a mission to see her grandmother in her time of need.**

 **Chapter 7 Bellas magical Musical journey to Memphis**

 _Bellas VO: when I was just 5 years old, I lost my parents and newborn baby brother Graham in a car accident_

[shows the scean of a bad crash as an ambulance rang loudly as rescue and doctors rushed to try to save the family as blood smeared on the sidewalk as we see a crying 5 year old bella in a sundress crying as she sawed three body bags that were placed on a gurrny as she cried for her family]

" _MAMA! DADDY! GRAHAM!" she cried out as she was carried off by a doctor into the ambulance to the hospital._

 _Bellas vo: I was placed in the orphanage after the funeral, my 'outside family' didn't want to take me in at all and my grandparents my dads parents were to old to take care of me_

[it shows Kid Bella sitting alone In a corner as the other kids played, just shadowed silluettes that laughed and played as Bella watched]

 _Bellas vo: none of the kids would want to play with me, they sawed me as a weird girl who loves to watch cartoons and even pretend to be a toon at times as I am pretty good with changing my voice and acting out like a toon…nobody liked it and called me a toon freak and toon monster girl and well…it was just a lonely life, more so that I didn't want to interact with people to much…my family dying just was to raw and fresh in my mind, that I mimicked how Naruto acted out to just get attention and a little sense of kindess_

[shows a kid Bella acting out to try to get attention and friends…but you see the shadows of human kids just abandoning and leaving her alone as she gets sad…however one kid seems to step up to her "Hay you ok?" he asked a teary Bella who looked up and sniffed as she sawed a blue haired, blue eyed boy who looked concerned for her and holding his hand out as she sniffed and took it gently]

 _Bella vo: but thanks to flash, I had my first friend and I wasn't so lonely anymore_

[shows the two playing together growing up as soon came Beth who joined there little band of mistfits having fun and adventures, as it then changed to show Bella talking to an old women in a wheelchair about her day as she laughed at what Bella is saying.]

 _Bellas vo: I was able to visit my grandma when I could and those were the happiest days when I do…until I became 13 and have to live in ponyville away from Memphis…but on long weekends I do my best to visit and send letters…but now…_

Morning came as Bella told the group of what happened making Flash and Beth sad, the same with Pinkie, Rarity and Twilight as Bella looked down trotten as Heatblast in a tub partway filled with water to prevent a fire as Skurd (Laying in the middle of the table in Bellas apartment) spoke up "She has been like that all night and she is really upset" he said as Beth got sad "She shoud she and her grandma were really close and hearing she is in the hospital like that…well Its upsetting" she said as Pinkie tapped her chin and grinned big "Maybe we can send her gandma a big card with confetti cannons and a sign that said "Get well soon um…what is Bellas grandmas name?" she asked as Beth and Flash gave her a look "Paulette and no we are not asking to send a card with cannons in it" said Beth

 _Heatblast (From the bathroom): What I wish to be is in Memphis so I can see my grandma!_

He yelled as Rarity got an idea "Maybe we can, I can tell the principal to allow Bella to take a four day break from school and I can have a bus take her all the way to Memphis to see her grandmother *Walks up to the bathroom door and knocks on it* Bella did you hear that there is a chance to be with your grandma and to see her" she said as the sound of water splashing was hured as he opened the door (Wearing oven mitts) as he smiled "Really I can see her?" he said as Rarity nodded as Pinkie ran up to him "Yuppers and we can have a celebetory get well party to cheer her up and you can tell her all of the cool stuff you are doing with the watch" said Pinkie as the group minus Twilight (Who had a worried face) laughed "well subtract what we are doing but maybe with a bit of music we can play a song" he said as Heatblast smiled as Skurd awed "Awe no fair you guys get to see an old lady" he said as Heatblast (In fireproof boots) patted his head "awe Skurd I can pretend you are a cute boy I met" he said as the group made plans but Twilight while sad for Bellas grandma knew deep down it wont be safe to leave ponyville for any of them…even Bella dispite not having magic there is a good chance Luna would want to make her into a slave especially with the watch.

' _I am sorry Bella'_ she thought as she spoke up "Guys, I don't think it will be safe to leave ponyville, remember what my sister told me about Luna and how she can't enter Ponyville due to the barrier she made" she said making the element barriers to frown as Heatblast patted their shoulders "Its ok guys, I am a big girl and can get to Memphis on my own" he said as he timed out becoming Bella as she went to get a suitcase to start packing "But I promise to video show and chat with you and show you my grandma and get souvenirs and more" she said as Twilight looked at her "Bella I know it sounds selfish but I don't think you should go and see your grandma…at least not yet" she said surprising the group as well as Bella who looked at Twilight with a glare.

"What do you mean?" she asked as Twilight sighed "I mean I know you may lack an element of magic…however I worry that Luna will instead target you for the watch and do horrible things to you for it" she said as Bella got mad as Beth while mad at Twilight for saying such a thing corralled the other girls and Flash as he took Skurd in his hands to give the two girls some privacy. "That is bupcriss Twilight, why would Luna want my watch? It just lets me turn into aliens and thus is pointless to her" she said as Twilight spoke up "she can use her magic to enhance the powers of your forms and that will be a major disaster to happen" she said as Bella crossed her arms "then if she wants it then she can come and get it, I am not afraid of a emo witch" she said crossing her arms as Twilight had a flash at the power Luna showed a few weeks ago and shivered before getting serious.

"Bella she is a alicorn and a master of magic, if it wasn't for Celestias spirit saving us, then we would end up dead, and unlike me, Pinkie, Rarity or even Flash and Beth you have no magic and all of your 'power' is from the watch and Skurd I am sorry to say but you are the weakest member here and I just don't want to see you hurt" she said as Bella got really mad and growled low "Can you even find some spell to hide me? As I travel to memphis?" she asked as Twilight shook her head "I don't even know if it is one, I am sorry…but it's just not safe" she said as Bella got mad, before tears started to flow down her cheeks as she ran into her bathroom again confusing Twilight as she sawed a green flash and the sound of Overflow crying as Twilight paniced seeing the water gush under the door from his tears "Ah Geeze!" she said calling Flash, Skurd and the girls in for help before he accident flooded the aptartment.

Later (After Beth chewed Twilight out for what she said) at night Bella was sobbing into her pillow in her PJs crying that she cannot go to memphis to see her grandma…or even see her hometown as Skurd peeked from his sleeping box worried for Bella as she cried "Why cant I go to memphis my grandma is sick and I worry for her and…globs I just want to see her one last time" she said as Skurd got worried before he spoke up getting an idea "Maybe…you can sneak out of ponyville and leave on your own as that Kricillian XLR8 to see your grandma that way and see memphis before the girls can notice" he said as Bella stopped crying and looked up at the slimboid as she wipped a tear away "That…can be smart Skurd, but a minor problem Skurd and knowing Twilight she may had placed a spell to keep me from leaving ponyville" she said as Skurd eyes widened "She would do that?" he asked as Bella hugged her legs as she laid on her side.

"Knowing how controlling she is…she will do that *tears flowed* why…why cant I see my grandma" she said as she went to sleep as Skurd sighed and frowned and extended his tentacles to turn the light off as he tucked himself into his box and went to sleep wishing that he could help Bella and make her happy again, growing to like the strange human girl and wanting to see her happy as Bella felt her body relax as she went to sleep as she has one of her unusual dreams.

(Bellas dream)

 _The scean looks like cybertron but in an area with an organic country side where Steve the Vehicon was preparing a grave as near him is an empty casket as a soft male voice belonging to movie verse Sentinel prime sang as the camera goes near a farm house._

 _Sentinel Prime:_ _ **Its spring again, and the yard is full of tiny flowers**_

 _(the camera goes into the farm house showing a human size Sentinel dressed in a onbi that is colored green and black as he gently played a guitar as near him was a hospital bed with an old women in it with a large quilt covering her legs as he gently kissed her forhead._

 _ **You used to call them weeds, and you killed them all**_

 _ **But they were growing to tall**_

 _He sang as he placed the guitar down and gently rubbed the old womens hand "Grandma…" he whispered as the old women looked up at the transformer with a sad smile "My sweet granddaughter…I wish I can see you…at least once" she said as Sentinel cried energon tears as he just stood there and held onto her hand "And I do as well Grandma" he said oddly in Bellas voice as the sceen seemed to dissolve._

(Out of Bellas dream)

In reality Bellas eyes opened with the glazed look in her eyes however her eyes were glowing a energon blue as she stood up and got out of bed and walked barefooted as she paused looking at Skurd and gently rubbed his back and got a piece of paper and wrote a short note as she left and got out of the apartment building and closed her eyes as her body was covered into a white magical glow except for the watch as it shifted and she changed and grew taller and more mechanical and bulkyish until it cleared revealing Movie verse Sentinel prime at his full height as he looked at the back of his right wrist and sawed the symbol of the watch and himself "Well that is at least good I didn't rip the poor girls PJs, but better focus now and hope I can get as close as I can to memphis" he said as he transformed into Vhicale form and then drove down the streets of the city and soon to the exits of ponyville…and then was completely out of ponyville.

Meanwhile with Twilight sparkle she was tossing and turning as she had an odd dream (To her) as she seemed to be looking at a movie like scean.

 _Twilights dream_

 _It shows Twilight practically floating above some place and sawed she was in some sort of bedroom of a royal palace as she looked around confused "What is this place?" she wondered as she hured the sound of pacing and muttering "it's getting more and more harder to hold it all back, and already … is suspicious about why I am looking nervous" said an oddly duel male/female voice as Twilight looked around and was surprised to see Garmadon…well uncorrupted and dressed in his kimmoto as she recalled seeing a few episodes of that Lego series her brother watches at times, but that confused her besides seeing a lego figure about as tall as an adult human male, he was strangly uncomposed as a sensei and was tugging his kimmoto sleeve confusing Twilight at his attitude and voice his male voice sounded like his voice actor but the female one…was familiar._

 _However more confusion happened as Sensei Garmadon grunted and to Twilights surprise seem to turn a pinkish purple and melt sliming down to a bit of a humanoid shape and gaining yellow-green eyes as he looked at himself and then cluched his head "Ohhh this is slowly becoming impossible to hide I only managed to hide that I became a alicorn thanks to Nadis wish powers granting me the covered Illusion I am well…still a earth pony" he said as he grunted and grabbed his arm which became half and half on his body as Twilight sawed to her surprise it was the Nadikhan from Ninjago as he grunted "Will you…stop calling me that …" he said as Twilight quirked an eyebrow seeing that as Globy fell with a splat as he seemed to melt and become the Nadikhan as he shook off the globs on him and looked…humanoid, not a lego but what he could look like as a human to Twilight as his ghost tail became two legs as he walked to a window and looked outside "Sorry Nadi but its better then saying a mouthful of your name plus *places his upper hands on the window* I am…terrified…very terrified of what I can now do and the worst of it, I can't even do the simplest of Alicorn magic except for levitation *has a sadden look as he pressed his upper hands on his face* and this…*becomes Beetle/Honzo as a slight tear fell* I cant show them, especially to Milla the crazy Military lover I know she is good to protect our home…but still *Sighs* whatever I can handle it, I handled you guys in the other relm, this is just a new challenge to face" he said in his duel voice as he went to the large bed as Twilight watched him go under the sheets._

" _Whoops hold on, I better first do my prayers to Flora and god, something that even a long time in the other dimensions wont stop, even though I am physically back to be 10" he said stepping out as he seemed to become Sensei garmadon again and kneeled (As best as a lego figure can) and prayed "Dear hevenly father of the multiverse and Lady Flora of my birth mothers side, I know I rarely pray to you but I need your guidance and well help. I just came home to equestrian after a close to 10,000 years of traveling across the multiversal plane and mastering the … and my new soul shifting magic that I fear my family wont accept my powers and that makes me sad, more so I cant tell either … or … any of this, I love them as siblings but this is…just too big for us and I am just not sure if they can accept this…especially with how there are no humans in this relm or whatever I can turn into counts as well…freakish, so I am asking you two…please give me the strength to be able to handle this to plow on through this" however as he prayed he seemed to swap to become Katakuri from one piece as Twilight noticed it was starting to become dark and sawed pony like siluetes surrounding and coming to her or Katakuri as Twilight grew worried._

" _I pray to you, the light of god and Flora, to guide me through and to help me out" he said in a gruff tone as he felt the coolness of the shadows as he turned and gasped and became Lloyd (Ninjago) in his kid form as the siluetes started to sing and gather._

 _Pony Siluettes:_ _ **yes pray for her to the lord your gods!**_

 _One of the Siluettes then stepped forward revealing a alicorn mare with a light blue coat and a long red mane and green eyes with a cutie mark of a book with a snowflake on front as she glared._

 _Alicorn Mare:_ _ **One of these sisters just aint like the others.**_

 _Another, this time another Unicorn female with green poofy hair like pinkie and a white coat and purple eyes with a cutie mark of a book with a mixing bowl on front came up from behind Lloyd and poked the poor green ninjas back._

 _Poofy maned Unicorn:_ _ **loves to wear male like cloths**_

 _Another, this time a unicorn female with a light yellow coat, and brown spiky military like hair with yellow eyes with diamond shaped puples and a cutie mark of a map with a compass in the middle of it with a diamond shape in the compass rose as she picks him up and tosses him_

 _Yellow Unicorn:_ _ **loves to mess around**_

 _Two Pegasus siluetes surrounded Lloyd as he became RiD Drift as they floated around_

 _Pegasus 1:_ _ **explores and screws around with her forms**_

 _Pegasus 2:_ _ **It pleases her**_

 _12 Siluetes:_ _ **Thoughts enslave her somebody save her!**_

 _Alicorn mare:_ _ **Because she knows that she is takeing chances**_

 _She said lifting a hoof up to lift Drifts face up so they are facing face to face_

 _Yellow unicorn:_ _ **And she knows her time living here is doomed**_

 _Pegasus 1:_ _ **she sacrificed her soul to feed her vice and twisted urges**_

 _Pony Siluettes:_ _ **Heaven severed hell is forever**_ _(they get close to the transformer Roin as he crawled back into a wall as they 12 ponies glared as Twilight felt rooted and wanted to help the poor alicorn? She has to be the way she is talking about it)_

 _ **Dig down deep and save your soul! Grave mistakes will take their toll, every sin is entered in-**_

 _ **Heven comes with dicipline**_

 _Hearing all of that Twilight watched as the normally Calm Samurai have a fretful look on his face as he hugged his arms_

 _Drift:_ _ **but it dosent all make sense what I feel and desire is real**_

 _Ponys:_ _ **No more dodging god is watching**_

 _ **His eye is on the lowly sparrow, the road is long the path is narrow**_

 _Soon one of the shadows stepped forward revealing a unicorn mare with purple hair with indigo streaks in a style mimicking Raritys with a directors barret on and ocean blue eyes and grey fur wearing a white blouse and her cutie mark being the masks of comedy and tragity with a ribbon tied between them as she frowned and glared at the poor Roin cybertron as he became Darth (Ninjago)_

 _Barett wearing unicorn:_ _ **And your birth mother god how she and father will suffer**_

 _Alicorn mare:_ _ **Will dear father break to bear the shame**_

 _The Two Pegasus then shoved the poor brown ninja to the middle and circled around him,_

 _Two Pegasus:_ _ **yes you will become a force to loose your friends**_

 _Siluetted ponies:_ _ **trust the sheapard, god make an effort**_

 _The poofy haired unicorn then poked Darth as he stood and stepped back as he felt the poking form of Lord garmadon trying toget out as he grew extra two arms and a slight blacken toned as the poofy haired mare gave a look._

 _Poofy haired Unicorn:_ _ **will you drag that poor girl and boy down there with you?**_

 _Barett wearing unicorn:_ _ **they are mature and you can walk away**_

 _Alicorn mare:_ _ **if you care for them you better let them go**_

 _That caused Twilight to gasp at what these ponies were saying, they were trying to force this poor mare to abandon her friends out of fear of her transformations!_

 _Siloueted ponies:_ _ **Life is choices live by our voices!**_

 _ **Dig down deep and save your soul**_ _(Darth gets levitated and tossed face down as he fully is transformed into Lord garmadon but in his movie form as Twilight sawed a few tears fall down his darken cheeks)_

 _ **Grave mistakes will take their toll!**_

 _ **Every sin is entered in-heven comes with discipline**_

 _Lord garmadon *Cluching his head*_ _ **but it dosent all make sense if the friendship and love is strong!**_

 _He sang only to be encircled by the ponies as he panted on his knees_

 _Ponies:_ _ **no more dodging god is watching**_

 _ **His eye is on the lowly sparrow, the road is long the path is narrow!**_

 _The area then changed to a area that Twilight sawed was akain to a church as the strange ponies sat on church benches as in the middle of the room was Lord Garmadon as he and secretly Twilight sawed at the podium a beautiful earth pony mare dressed as a pope with long shinning blonde mane and tail, red fur and beautiful brown eyes "our reading for today is the story of how dispite the best efforts of me and my husband, a child can still go horribly horribly wrong and become a monster among us" she said in a smoove tone as Lord Garmadon became Basil Karlo in his Clayface form looking mortified "Mama" he said causing Twilight to blink at the mysterious alicorn female using male toons as she looked at the earth pony and listened to what she had to say._

" _growing up my … was a rebellious child who loved to run outside in the fields and wresle with her friend … and … but when she got the … at age 10 as it turned her into … … signs of her sexuality and the habits of preferring to wear males clothing as she started to wear male blouses and refused to wear skirts, when she was gone for 7 months she seemed different, but when I sawed she can turn into strange two legged creatures with odd quirks and powers I say to myself "Flora, what happened to my sweet daughter to become this way" a shapeshifting monster" she said causing Clayface to wilt as Twilight sawed a siluoetted figure with oddly dragon like wings._

" _Please join us here in church in singing our offertory hym #279 "A monster among us" and how they will kill and steal without a second notion" the figure said In a strange male voice as the other ponies stood up with Hym books as Clayface cried clay tears as he became Capone Briggs and just turned away tilting his hat down to cover his eyes as he snuffed out his cigurette_

 _Bat winged pony:_ _ **theres a monster among us, she must be exposed, she'll kidnap our children and swallow them whole**_

 _ **A monster among us there is a freak among the castle walls**_

 _ **A girl with out conscience, who is lead by her…**_

" _I didn't raise a lier or someone to hide something as big as becoming a alicorn and being able to change forms into what you can become *has a sad look on her face* don't do this to me … just please don't do this to me" she said as the sceen then seems to alter to resemble a open casket funeral as Twilight (Sitting on a church bench) turned and sawed from the enterance a hansome Alicorn stallion shadowed and dressed in priest robes as he stepped forward down the hallway to the casket_

 _Alicorn stallion:_ _ **The peace of the lord be with you always**_

 _12 ponies:_ _ **and also with you**_

" _Let us offer each other a sign of Christ s peace, this is the lamb of god, who takes away the sins of the world, happy are those who are called forth to this table" he said as Beiggs stood up and walked up and became Animated Shockwave as he kneeled in front of the alicorn._

 _Shockwave:_ _ **Lord and lady I am not worthy to receive you, but only say the word and I shall be**_

 _12 ponies:_ _ **Lord she is not worth to recive you**_

 _Shockwave then started to tear up from his single eye as the alicorn Stallian placed a hoof under the Decepticon spys chin and lifted his face up so that they were face to face "Papa?" he asked as the alicorn prince shhh him gently and tapped his horn on the cycloptic decepticon causing him to become Nadakhan, but in his natural Lego state as the alicorn male nuzzled on his neck gently as Twilight watched a Pegausus mare, dressed in black with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and had light blue coat walked up and kneeled._

 _Spiky haired Pegasus:_ _ **I'd like to start with just a…**_

 _ **If we could take a moment…**_

 _ **If maybe we were silent**_

" _Papa, what is it? *sees the vanishing ponies* Random? Mazi? Milla? Icy? Lucy? Please don't go I don't want to be alone …? …? We are still friend' please…I don't want to be alone" he said becoming Jestro (LEGO Nexo Knights) as he clasped his hands "I don't want to be alone" he said as he looked at a cross on the wall._

 _Jestro:_ _ **Is it I lord? Is it I lord?**_

 _He sang as the sceanery went black except for several red cloaks as Jestro was in the middle of them all as they chanted as Jestro gaspedin pain as he got on all fours as Twilight seeing him in pain tried to approach him but was blocked_

 _Ponies:_ _ **Timothy, Romans Corinthians, Leviticus x3**_

 _Twilight then gasped as She watched an extra limb seemed to pulsate out from jestro as soon a pair of wings seemed to sprout out form his back as cracks appeared on his face as he seemed to bulge and turn into several toons at once and roared with deformity as long black and green hair grew down as sparks of magic seemed to cover the odd mass and float up_

 _ **Forgive the sinner, hate the sin! Created in her image**_

 _ **Abomination! Abomination!**_

 _The light then cleared revealing a figure that caused Twilight to gasp in shock as she covered her mouth in shock at the figure, it looked neither man nor a women, but ambiguous, and had one barefooted foot covered in veins or vines and the other in a combat boot, and dressed in a suit torn and chaotic covered in a sickly color and four arms deformed like a robot, dragon and more, and what looked like 20 tails and the face…green and black and had four glowing, pupilless eyes and sharp teeth torn in a grin, and long black and green hair and on there forehead is a broken and twisted unicorn horn as on there back were a pair of torned wings that were a varity of dark colors as the strange creature grinned at Twilight who gasped and tried to run_

 _ **Abomination, Abomination!**_

 _Only to feel hot and cold hands seemed to touch her back as her eyes widened seeing the winged beast as the ponies seemed to converge on the two._

 _ **Bear the cross the shame**_

 _ **Tge cross, the shame, the cross**_

 _ **Bear the cross, bear the cross bear the cross!**_

 _End the dream_

Twilight woke up with a gasp at what she sawed and panted as she cluched her head "What…what on earth is that? Who is that person, that mysterious alicorn mentioned and those ponies" she wondering as she felt the strange feeling of the vision and wondering what is going on and felt a strange feeling of dread of something had let and is gone.

Back with Sentinel he was driving through the forest however he was slowing down as the sound of panting was hured as he went off the road and transformed into robot form panting "guess I went too far and used what little magic Bella is barely using, think one of you can take a turn?" he asked as he glowed and felt his body shift _"Thanks"_ he whispered as soon the glow vanished as in his place was Ussop…however he had on Bellas PJ shirt "I'll take us to a hotel where we can rest and sneak in to sleep, you and the other transformers try to relax so we can get Bella to Memphis to see Oba-chan Paluette" he said as he trudged through the woods, as a two hours later he moaned "ugg where is a sporty hotel in this parts" he said as he froze as if feeling something…before turning into Willium J regan in his music sapian form as he followed something that felt like music playing as he slowly got out of the woods but before he could he felt his foot brush on something "hum?" he said as he bended down and gently brushed the dirt away revealing a medallen made of five colored notes on a gold star "strange, why would I be attracted to this?" he wondered as he then perked up and hured someone strumming a guitar as he followed the noise to the source and sawed it was near a hotel and sawed the one playing it was a beautiful female around 19 with dark black and teal streaked hair that reached mid back and dressed in a black crop top and a pair of black shorts and barefooted as she was strumming on a guitar as Regan tilted his head and carefully snuck behind some boxes watching her play the guitar as she sang.

Mysterious girl: **Streaks on the china, never mattered before**

 **Who cares, when you drop kicked your jacket, as you come through the door**

 **No one glared.**

 **But sometimes things get turned around and no one spared**

Smiling at the song, Regan decided to join in to the song and made his guitar appear in thin air and started to play a beat base

Regan: **but sometimes things get turned around, and no ones spared** (fails to notice that the girl had stopped playing and was listening to him)

 **All hands look out below ow**

 **Theres a change in the status quo uo uo Gonna need all the help that we can get, according to our new arrival, life is more than mere survival**

 **And we just might live the good life yet**

He stopped hearing that the girl stopped as well and slowly turned and sawed the young guitar player/singer as he had a dot…dot…dot look "you play pretty cool for a robot" she said as Regan then in a swifth shift became Jestro oddly human and wearing Bellas PJ top and yelled running off only to knock into some boxes and fell concerning the girl "Hay are you ok?" she asked only to get a moan in response as she ran over to him with all her strength moved away the boxes and sawed the jester was now looking like Capone Brigs, but in the same pajama top as the jester altered to fit his size and unconcus as she was surprised "What on earth? Is that robot man a alien?" she wondered as she tried to pick him up and was surprised to see he was light.

' _curiouser and curioser'_ she muttered as she carried him to her trailer to allow him to rest as she laid him on her bed as she looked at the mafia boss as he snored gently "I don't know who you are, but you sure have a good singing voice" said the girl as her eyes caught something in Biegis pocket as she gently reached in and took out the medallion Regan founded as she looked at it as a rainbow color went through her eyes in surprise as she felt something spark in her and resonated with her soul "This…feels familiar and different then what I do now *Looks at Bieg as he seemed to shift and become globby, but in Bellas pj top as he snugged and hugged the pillow messing it up with his globs as she smiled "whoever you are…thanks for waking up this feeling I thought lost in me" she said leaving her trailer temporary allowing the chemical creature to snore softly and sleep as the globy villains mind was filled with the soft dreams of his host.

 _Bellas dream_

 _It shows a human Bella in a park pushing a wheelchair that had her grandma in it as she hummed and smiled enjoying spending time with her grandma "You didn't have to do this for me Bella" she said as Bella smiled "I know but I still did because you are the most important thing in my life and I am happy to see you here in the park to see all the lovely plants and flowers" she said as she allowed a butterfly to land on her head as she smiled as Paulette hummed and started to sing._

 _Paulette:_ _ **Lets go in the garden, you'll find something waiting**_

 _Bella gently grabs her hand and joins in_

 _Paulette and Bella:_ _ **Right there where you left it, lying upside down**_

 _ **When you finally find it, you'll see how its faded, the underside is lighter, when you turn it around**_

 _ **Everything stays, right where you left it**_

They sang as it soon fades to a bright light as the scean changes to the morning back in ponyville. And where Twilight, Pinkie, Rarity, Beth and Flash were talking about the frantic call Skurd made stating Bella is gone and had went to Flashs home to talk about it as Skurd showed the letter "I don't know what has happened to her as Twilight felt guilty "It's my fault, I shouldn't try to hold her back to see her grandmother" said Twilight as Skurd crossed his arms "Yes it is your fault and more so on me *Gets dramatic* I WILL STARVE!" he complained as Beth slapped tapped his head "You wont starve you can eat normal human food remember" she said as Twilight grew more sullen "But he is right I crossed the line to prevent her from seeing her grandma when she was sick…but even though she dosent have magic, Luna may take the watch to use for her own deeds, I was just only trying to look out for her" she said as Flash spoke up.

"While it was a trying attempt, it seems to me to be more controlling then helpful and Bella took it the wrong way and let to get to Memphis on her own" he said as Twilight moaned "What can we do, we can't leave Ponyville or Luna will try to attack us and we are not ready, and Bella left her phone behind and we don't know where she is" said Twilight slamming her head on the table as Rarity comforted her "It will be ok Darling, from what I seen with Bella she is clever and adaptable and can take care of herself ok" she said as Twilight looked up "I can tell, but how can she get to Memphis? She dosent even have a bus pass and even if she uses XLR8 it will seem suspicious" she said as Pinkie (eating an ice cream malt) "Ooooh maybe a music troupe will help her and take her on a musical sing along with lots of bonding with music while Bella is in a toon body" she said cheerfully as the group gave the hyper active pinkette a look as she just smiled and ate her ice cream.

Back in the musical troupe its shows the group moving as cars were driving as in the mysterious singers room laid Hachi (One piece) as he moaned a bit and slowly got up using one of his upper arms to rub the sleep out of his eyes as he looked around and felt the tailer moving as he looked around the room "Huh…I wonder where the singer is?" he said as he got out of bed and sawed in the mirror he was wearing Bellas pjs, but altered to fit his body as he sawed a plate of food "guess she knew I would end up hungery" he said as he ate the food and then sawed some stasonary "Well…Bella has to come back sometime so I better leave a note" he said as he bit his lip and became movie verse Garmadon but human with Bellas pjs under his robes as he started to write the note to give to Bella as he felt the trailer stop just as he placed it in an envelope.

"Looks like we stopped" he said pocketing the letter as he entered a shadow mode (All his features shadowed except for his red eyes) as he snuck/slunked) and watched a bunch of music folk and workers gathering around and talking and relaxing as the dark ninja looked around seeing people talking and speaking about a concert that is happening in memphis causing Garmadon to grin ' _excellent that means Bella can see her grandmother and then use XLR8 to get back to ponyville'_ he thought before deciding to try to look for the singer that Regan sang with to talk to her to help her get his host to Memphis.

' _I wonder who she is?'_ he questioned as he hured a male voice "now we are right on schedule to Memphis but you must try to keep yourself from getting sick, it's becoming rainy there in Memphis you don't want to loose your voice Countess Colorata" the male voice said as Lord Garmadon quickly peeked invisibly through the window of a trailer and sawed who was talking.

It was a adult male with poofy pink hair and yellow eyes dressed in a fine suit talking to a young girl close to the same age as his host but dressed in a punk girl outfit and has on a long to the floor pink and black stripped wig and a veil that covers her face as she looked down "I understand " she said in a reserved tone as Sevengallop smirked and then walked out…slamming the door onto Lord Garmadon making him remenescent of a pile of shadow matter "Good girl, now following a schedule we should make it to Memphis in three days for the food truck music festival as long as we stay on the path" he said as Countess Colorata stepped out and stood tall as she walked back to her trailer to check on the stranger in her mind.

However said stranger was a purple-black splotch of plastic and…rubbery stuff as he moaned in pain "owwww, Globby…are you touching the anima?" he asked peeling himself off as it shows half his face resembling a dark purple globby " _sorry I wanted to look at the Colorata lady"_ he said as Garmadon sighed "Well we need to hurry and get back to the trailer before she comes over" he said glowing and becoming Nadakhan, but human as in a snap he teleported into the trailer and sat down pulling his bandanna off his mouth just as Colorata stepped in and was surprised to see the Dijjin "You…changed again" she said as Nadakhan gave a small smile "hello, there and I am sorry for surprising you with my new appearance, my kind can shapeshift based on the mental emotions of our host since we lack a physical body" he said though deep down it was a lie but she didn't need to know that as Colorata looked up and down "then do you have a real form? Or something? And a name or should I call you Nadakhan like the shape you are in?" she asked as the Dijins lower tail became legs as he sat cross legged "If you want and I change you can call me by that forms name, but as a whole you can call us Hikaru, and our real form…well it's a young female your age named Arabella or just Bella for short, and we had been in her since she was born and were waiting to make an appearance" he said as Colorata was in awe as Nadakhan held out a letter "We have to sleep now and allow Bella control and recharge *adjustes that he is laying on his back* but if Bella is confused, can you explain what had happened in our place? And to give her this letter" he asked as Colorata nodded as she took the envelope "Sure thing" she said as Nadakhan then glowed and morphed and changed into Bella who was squinting in pain as she rubbed her head moaning.

"Ugggg…my body feels so numb *makes a face something Colorata reconized as she got a bucket as Bella threw up" BLARGGG!" she said throwing up the contents of what she ate…eh what Hachi ate for her as she coughed a bit as Colorata got a glass of water for her to drink which she accepted "Thank you strange women" she said before she then paused in her drinking as she relized something…one she is not in her own room, and two there is a stranger infront of her causing her to respond the only way she can…

*Shows the outside of the Trailer.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and that is to scream really loudly as Colorata tried to calm her down "Bella…Bella please you need to calm down please!" she said causing Bella to stiffen "How did you know my name? *Activates and turns the watch* I am warning you I am armed if you are a agent of discord" she said only to slip and fall on the bed and slam the watch causing her to transform into Graymatter "Ohh that was stupid to try to change on a bed" he said surprising the singer as she looked down at the tiny galven who looked worried "Whoops *Waves his hands* Please don't freak" he said as Colorata grinned big "Amazing a real alien, first is Hikaru who I think is some sort of cosmic entity and now an alien *Gently picks Graymatter up* you are a really strange person Bella" she said confusing Graymatter "Who is Hikaru?" he asked as the pop singer gently placed him on her dresser and showed him the letter.

"I think this will help you understand and also, I am sorry I didn't introduce myself, my name is Countess Colorata *Looks back and forth* you can call me Rara, like my old friend Applejack used to call me" she said as Graymatter looked at her "aren't you that famous Pop singer that Pinkie pie likes?" he said as he started to read the letter as Colorata tilted her head "Yes, you hured my music?" she asked "No I prefer broadway" he said as he finished reading the letter _'Hikaru…you are helping me out to get to my grandma…then thank you'_ he thought as he then faced Rara "Um…I know I got on this tour? *Rara nods* but I hope I am not asking much, but can you help me get to Memphis? My grandma is sick and I want to see her" he said as Rara got sad "Oh, don't worry we have a concert in Memphis and I will be glad to take you all the way there" she said as the Galvan grinned "Awsome thank you…deeply thank you" he said.

*Later*

Night came as it shows the workers were putting stuff away or eating lunch as Rara was in her own trailer separated from the others eating her meal…but she had her outfit off dressed in a more casual outfit and had off her wig and veil revealing her real hair as Bella stepped out of the bathroom after a shower but dressed in a black T-shirt with a musical note on front and a pair of Blue shorts "thanks for letting me borrow some of your cloths Rara it's a lot better then wearing my PJs all day" said Bella as Rara gave a small smile "Don't mention it I am just glad we are close to the same size and they fit" she said as Bella sawed the meal in front of her and sawed how meger it was and tilted her head worried as she watched her eat daintly but before she could ask Rara sawed her Iphone rang and grinned "alright my manager is asleep which means I can do a bit of a jam session" she said switching to a more dark clothing confusing Bella "What do you mean?" she asked as Rara gave a small smile and took Bellas hand "I'll show you, but a quick question can you sing?" she asked causing Bella to have a confused look.

Soon they came to a stage that wasn't put away as Rara got out a guitar and strummed it a bit as Bella watched "So you do this often?" asked Bella as Rara nodded "Of course and don't worry about the noise is a deeply heavy sleeper and rarely never wakes up to loud noise" she said as she started to strum as Bella watched and felt a urge to want to play as she went to a keytar and set it to mimic drums and a guitar as Rara sawed this and started to strum as Bella feeling something guide her hands as she played as she started to sing.

Bella: **I don't know what I do without you**

 **I don't know where to put my hands, I've been trying to lay my head down**

 **But I'm writing this at 3 am**

Unknown to the two girls, the strange medalian that Rara pocketed from Bella was slowly glowing in synch with there music.

 **I don't need the world to see, that I've been the best I can be, but I don't think I can stand to be where you don't see me**

Bella then closed her eyes not noticing she was literary glowing with a odd magic that Rara sawed and was surprised to see but she continued playing as well her guitar.

 **On sunny days I go out walking, I end up on a tree-lined street, I look up at the gaps of sunlight**

 **I miss you more than anything**

 **I don't need the world to see that I've been the best I can be, but I don't think I could stand to be, where you don't see me**

Bella then grinned big as Rara thought she sawed a gold overlap of many shapes form as Bella gammed on the keytar

 **And Autumn comes when your not yet done, with the summer passing by but I don't think I could stand to be**

 **Where you don't see me!**

And with that a combination release of music and magic spread out all over and seemed to place a lot of people who were asleep, but back in ponyville, Twilight sparkle was having another strange dream...how strange…thankfully there was no music and singing…just a feeling of being in some ones POV.

 _Twilights dream_

 _In Twilights POV she was surprised to see she was in some sort of hallway as she looked around, strangely her body felt out of place as she was wondering down the hallway as she passed a mirror and sawed it was Lloyd from Ninjago, but a little boy with her colored eyes and the odd watch that was on Bella as inside she was surprised to see she looked like a lego figure but her ponderings were inturupted as she/he hured mumbling and sawed down the hall her sister Celeste? No it wasn't her sister due to the long blonde hair and was dressed in a white sundress and had yellow eyes with diamond shaped pupils as she seemed to be talking to someone in a crystal as she walked into a room. While Twilight was curious on who she was…she felt her body not under her control seem to beam and run after the strange women "Milla! Milla! Your back!" yelled herself/Lloyd as she ran to the strange women who seemed to not notice him/her as she then closed the door to the room leaving the little boy outside facing the door._

" _You know I can still come inside Milla you are not gonna stop me now" he/she said as he then seemed to shift and become Matt Hagen in his clayface form and slipped under the cracks and appeared on the other side and sawed Milla sitting at a table looking over some paper work, however she now had a unicorn horn on and her skin was a light yellow color and her mane was blonde and spiky as she was focused on her work as Clayface grinned "Milla! Milla!" he yelled as she/he ran up to the table and hid…before peaking over as Clouse in his lego form but with a glee in his eyes equivulant of a little child "Hi Milly whatcha doing?" he/she said as Milla had a annoyed face "Oh … its you *Levitates and looks at a few battle plans* your still here *sees Clouse/Twilight trying to get close only to encase him in a yellow aura and being lifted as Milla looked at the plans "I am preparing to send troops to observe our borders for any spies that are rumored to be close buy" she said as Clouse/Twilight had big stars in his eyes "oooh can I help? I Picked up a few things on my travlels" he/she said changing into Ironman and dispelling the aura and looking at some of the paper work only for Milla to grab her/his arm with a angery look "DON'T TOUCH THOSE! You stupid little shifter" she said practically pushing Iron Man down on the ground as he transformed into Moro but not a ghost as he got up and glared "Why not Milly?! I just wanted to help" he/she said as Milla glared._

" _These are delicate plans and to sophisticated that only a job someone like me can don not some runt like you" she said as Moro got mad and became Autobot X "Its Not FAIR! You and the others get to do stuff and contribute to the kingdom and I can't even show the public my shapeshifting power and the powers of the … its not fair *Stomps his ped* I want to show it, I am a alicorn like big sis and I am just as important as the others and even you!" he/she said as Milla seemed to grow bigger then the frankenstine bot._

" _Then why don't you act it … you may had became a alicorn, but you are still that same spoiled earth pony that got lucky to find that gauntlet of the stars" she said as Autobot x/Twilight bit his/her lip and turned around becoming Lord Garmadon as he/she cluched his wrist as he gritted his teeth walking away as he passed a mirror gripping it as he looked into the reflection…but instead of the dark Spinjutsu master in the mirror it was a alicorn with dark green fur and a long messy brown blonde mane with a familiar watch on her front right hoof with the same angery look as Garmadon as she then punched the Mirror disording the reflection._

*End the dream*

Twilight woke with a gasp as she panted at the dream as she hugged her legs "Who is that alicorn? And why does she have that same watch as Bella on her wrist?" she said cluching he head as she grabbed her Iphone and dilled Beths phone number "Beth I hope you get this…I need someone to talk to" she said outloud.

Morning came and Coloratas tour was back on the road to Memphis, which will be there soon in one more day…however yesterday for a certain watch user after a phone call…under the suggestion of Rara…was sour and because of what she and Twilight talked about that she became Cannonbolt and locked himself into Raras bathroom and refused to come out much to Raras concern "Bella…are you ok?" she asked _"NO I AM NOT OK AND I REFUSE TO COME OUT UNTIL WE GET TO MEMPHIS!"_ the aliens Deep voice said as Rara got a bit sad at her new friends reaction and anguish as she was curious on why she was angery 'who ever she talked to must had really made her upset "Bella you know you can't stay in the bathroom forever, you do need to eat" she said as she hured shuffling _"I'll eat but that is it mostly because I am hungery"_ he said as Rara sighed and got happy "good, you want to do a jam session when my manager is asleep?" she asked as the sound of humming is hured _"sure that sounds like fun, and hay maybe try that sound machine you have"_ he said as Rara smiled a bit "Thanks, it looks awesome to try out as well" she said as she stepped out to get her costume on as the camera went into the bathroom showing Cannonbolt a bit snug, but flexable to try to get comfortable as he frowned "Twilight…you didn't have to yell at me for sneaking out of Ponyville and threaten to teleport me home, I need to see my grandma I am afraid that this maybe the last time to see her *gets sad* Twilight…why do you don't like me?" he said.

Later when everyone else is asleep Rara and a now human Bella went to some of the instruments that were out and about as Rara went to what looks like a syntaziser machine "Wow Rara I didn't know you could play that" said Bella as Rara gently messed with it "Strange enough I just started to begin to master using any type of music and my singing getting more…magical" she said as Bella picked up a base "does it involve that strange hidden veil thing crap that your manager is putting you through? And all of that dazzaling that hurts my eyes?" he asked as Rara looked away "My manager said that everyone loved this sort of dazzaling spectacular thing, and while its hard…seeing people like it is worth it" she said as Bella got worried as she strummed a bit.

' _Rara…I have a odd feeling that he is just holding you back'_ she thought as Rara manipulated the syntazizer like a pro as Bella smirked and started to play a beat "Pretty good and keep that rythem up I got a good song to give" said Bella as she started to sing.

Bella: **La da da da,**

 **I'm gonna burry you in the ground**

 **La da da da da, I'm gonna burry you with my sound**

However not noticed by Bella but to Rara sawed a bit of a silver like mark on her cheeks and a light black tint as Bella sang and played and a light red coloration in her right eye and Bellas voice deepening a bit.

Bella: **I'm gonna drink the deep purple, from your pretty pretty face I'm gonna just kiss and bite you scholarly**

 **Mage, dear Twilight sparkle, I'm gonna…**

However any further singing was inturupted when Raras eyes widened "Bella that is very distasteful and it sounds very rude" she said as Bella scoffed and laughed which sounded like a mixture of her own and Lord Garmadons own deep voice "Sorry that you don't like it, but I am just mad at Twilight for what she said and trying to control me *Her right eye becomes red, and her teeth sharpens and the aura seems to make her skin have a black hue* **maybe she just needs to see that the world dosent revolve around her and she maybe the holder of magic but it gives no excuse to be a control freak"** she said her voice practically melding with Garmadons as she plaid the guitar hard as she sang.

Bella: **Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess is that what you want me to do?**

 **Sorry that I don't treat or see you like a leader or that you are perfect, like the others minus Skurd, Flash and Beth do**

 **Sorry I'm not perfect, Am I not obedient enough for you? Is that why you try to control me that must be such an inconvenience to you**

Well…

Bella jumps up on a speaker as Rara just listened and watched in surprise awe as Bella pumped out her feelings.

 **I'm just your problem, I'm just a problem**

 **Its like I'm not even a person am I?**

 **I'm Just your problem**

She then sat down crossing her leg as she allowed the other to dangle as she seemed to slowly loose the aura and fade as her voice became norma.

 **Well I shouldn't have to justify what I do, I shouldn't have to prove anything to you**

 **I'm sorry that I forget, I don't know what I do to be placed on your blacklist**

 **But I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you**

 **So…why do I want to?**

 **Why do I want to… to** *Gets a focus look*

 **To Burry you in the ground and Drink the blood from you're…**

Getting to the last of the song Bella pouted and hummme "Now I can see what Marcaline sawed when she couldn't finish the song *Shrugs* Beh it gets my point across *Looks at Rara who was shocked at the song as Bella gently plucked the string* sorry about that but it is true, I care deeply for Twilight and the others but…can I be honest she can be quite controlling and I can take it the wrong way, but sometimes she is taking this leader thing seriously or is panicing for the wrong reason, I did mention this girl Luna who is after me and the others correct?" said Bella as Rara nodded "Yes" as Bella looked away "Well Twilights fears were not needed as Luna didn't attack me and came to me like I said, I have no magic which means I am less of a target" she said as she hugged the guitar a bit "But she didn't even trust or have any faith in me that I can take care of myself well TAKE THAT! I survived" she said with a grin as Rara smiled at that.

The next day they had arrived in Memphis as Bella was in awe and happiness as she called Beth with Raras phone…and getting lectured for running away with a stranger that took Sentinels form and not knowing if they are good or not, with Bella deciding to pretend Hikaru wasn't some cosmic being in her but a separate form, because after all if Twilight didn't belive her, then why would Beth belive her. Outside the trailer Rara was getting ready to perform on stage as Bella gave her good byes as she watched Rara prepare to get on stage but got sad recalling how she is being forced to perform and put up a false mask "Poor Rara chan she has so much potential and can do more *smiles* luckully I can give my thanks with that surprise asked Hikaru to set up" she said with a big grin.

 _Cue flashback_

 _It shows shadowed…partway showing Jay from Ninjago carrying sevearal buckets of paint and borads of wood, nails and more as he snickered and grinned as he went to work making something….that can't be seen._

 _End flashback_

Grinning big Bella tiptoed off screan for her own surpise as her body soon passed out and transformed and swapped to be Brook (One Piece) as he chuckled.

Soon it was nighttime in Memphis around the stage as many people gathered to hear Mistress Colorata and were hyped up ready to start as the curtain was pulled back only to reveal Jack Skeleton dressed in a Rock and roll outfit and a pair of sunglasses to cover his empty eye sockets the watch exposed but oddly the face plate popped up as many people were muttering about the skeleton and wondering if it was a opening act as Jack played a strange Loot that was in his hands and started to sing.

Jack: **who is the singer with the blue black stripped hair**

 **Who sleeps on song streams and dances on air, with tears of genuine kindess and a heart filled with song.**

 **Whose infinit virtues are known far and wide, its all of Americas sweet heart our dear Lady Colorata**

Meanwhile on the sides Sevenscallop was in an outrage at the strange skeleton that he didn't hire as Rara blushed at the song that was being played as the others just watched as the skeleton continued to sing and play.

 **And under the shimmer and rubies and pearls lies hidden a kind and daring girl,**

 **The emotions of music that lurk in the heart shall burst forward brightly when this shooting star IGNITES!**

He then slammed the loot down as he grinned and slammed down on the omnitrix and transformed into Diamondhead but dressed In a rock and roll outfit (Think his outfit in "Don't Laze me bro" but dark purple) as he shook his head as he was shaking off cobwebs and grinned big as he got a electric guitar as the crowd was surprised and some even started to record the petrosapian as he started to sing.

Diamondhead: **weaving notes like a born music-caster**

 **And singing songs like a sirien on the sea, she rocks her guitar blasts and synthetic note stampeed** (behind the crystal alien you can see wooden representations and puppets of Rara and musical notes as he played and bright lights were shinning bright in a laser light show)

 **She's gonna earn the music crown so hail to the Quee-E-E-EEN!**

at that a amazing amout of pyrotechnics shot up and really made the crowd cheer and whoop it out at the amazing opening act as Diamondhead just sucked it up and enjoyed it and played his guitar.

 **Cuz shes a rebel Songstress, she's the best, she is a ball of light in a hot black dress**

 **Shes a thunderstom roaring through the sky** (Cue showing Lady Coloratas name behind him)

 **She's a shooting star and she's lighting up the sky**

 **OOOH-OOOH**

 **OOOH-OOHH-OOOH!**

"YEAH GO DIAMOND HEAD!" whooped Rara causing Stevenscallop to give a look "Lady Colorata that is not lady like *Gets a phone* Security get that diamond like creature" he said as several security guards gathered up to get the diamond creature as Diamondhead sawed the group and got worried before he felt himself psudoly fall asleep mentally wise as he shifted and became Globby but covered in shiny sparkles and dark purple stars as he grinned and 'bounced' a way "Sorry suckers but this alien has a promise to keep and he isn't gonna deny it" he said as the crowd were muttering on who he was and why did the opening act was a skeleton, then diamond alien and a glob of something.

Later and soon a now human Bella was in front of the hospital as she had a nervous look as she took a deep breath and softly started to sing a bit as she walked through the hospital and talked to the receptionist.

Bella: **Lets go in the garden, you'll find something waiting**

 **Right there where you left it, lying upside down.**

It then shows Bella in a hospital room as she nearly had tears in her eye seeing her grandma in a hospital bed as she smiled seeing her special grandmother as she went up and hugged her.

 **When you finally find it, you'll see how its faded**

 **The underside is lighter, when you turn it around**

It then changes to show Luna in her base looking at her crystal ball spying Rainbow dash before it shifted to show the glowing transformations of Bella. As up in space you see Vilgax still recovering in his tube looking at some readings of on/off energy readings of the omnitrix.

 **Everything stays, right where you left it.**

 **Everything stays**

 **But still changes**

It shows Pinkie in the morning showing off a video to the gang of Bella as Diamondhead rocking out at a Colorata concert as Twilight and Rarity Jaw dropped as Beth and Flash had to laugh along with Skurd and Spike as back with Bella she was visiting her Grandmother and talking to her and hugged her close in her arms, as her grandmother smiled and kissed her granddaughters cheek as she hugged her.

 **Ever so slightly, daily and nightly in little ways.**

It then changes to an open casket funeral as Bella, dressed in a dark suit tried to hold back tears and looked into the casket and sawed the face of her sweet grandmother as she allowed the tears to fall down her face in despair and sadness.

 **When everything stays.  
**

It then shows on the rooftop of a tall building is Stinkfly as he sighed and was sad as he looked to the sunset in Memphis and stood tall and then spread his wings and then…flew off and made the journey home to Ponyville…

 **Authors note: For my grandma…songs can help heal a person and I hope she is having fun with god up there in heven…and I conquered the longest chapter I ever made for an original chapter, but next chapter comes the Ben 10 reboot episode "The filth" as Maurice and Syndy are introduced as they plot to use the goblin mobile for there own nevarious purposes that can hurt Ponyville, as meanwhile Twilight and the others talk to Fluttershy who they think maybe the next harmony barrer as Luna sets out to recruit Rainbow Dash with a dark group known as the shadow bolts.**

 **Oh before I get slammed I own none of the songs sang.**


End file.
